


Backdoor Adventures

by NoChaser, Tagsit



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChaser/pseuds/NoChaser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsit/pseuds/Tagsit
Summary: Ted Schmidt, up and coming Adult Entertainment mogul, decides to launch a new website, this one one targeted to reach the fastest growing segment of the gay porn market - straight women. Ted hires Daphne Chanders, a hot young amateur porn writer, to help him write and produce the porn shorts he wants to make for this site. Daphne convinces her friend, Justin, to join the project as one of the actors. Ted offers a similar job to his friend, Brian. While they're all engaged in making delightfully porny movielets for their eager and fanatic female audience, will the two stars slowly begin to fall in love for real?





	1. Setting the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. This site holds no connection to and is not endorsed by: Channel IV, Russell T. Davies, Showtime, CowLip Productions or any of the other writers and producers of either the UK or the US/NA Queer As Folk series. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Backdoor Adventures

Hosted by Tagsit & NoChaser

 

 

Chapter 1 - Setting the Scene.

 

“Shit, Justin. Could you please stop moping already? You were the one who begged me to get you this job. You could at least be a tiny bit happy about starting work today,” Daphne complained, elbowing her friend as they walked together into the old warehouse space that Backdoor Adventures, their new employer, was using for both its offices and as a makeshift soundstage.

 

“Sorry, Daph,” her attractive, blond-haired companion responded, offering up a conciliatory smile in apology. “I really am grateful for the job. You know I need the money pretty desperately. It’s just that . . . well, I didn’t think my life would end up like this. I mean, I’m supposed to be an artist, not a fucking porn star.”

 

“Well, Mr. Artist, as I see it, you only have three options at this point.” Daphne ticked off her friend’s possibilities on the fingers of her left hand. “One, you can cave in to your father’s wishes, renounce your evil gay ways, promise to be a good little straight boy from here on out, and beg him to let you crawl home. Of course, he’ll make you pull out of PIFA, go to Dartmouth to get a business degree, AND you’ll have to start dating girls, all of which I think you’d probably hate. Or, two, you can go on being a starving artist - literally - while you remain pure and true to your craft. Only, with that option, you’ll probably have to struggle along with one crappy job after another that will barely pay your rent, let alone earn you enough money to buy art supplies. Or, three, you can shut the fuck up, take the good-paying job your best friend had to beg her boss to let you have, and get over yourself.”

 

“You’re right. I know it. But, still, I just . . . I never thought I’d sink so low I’d be doing porn. It’s just so . . . so dirty, I guess. You know?” Justin ran out of words to use to complain about his new circumstances and fell silent.

 

“It’s not going to be like that at all, Justin,” Daphne insisted as she pulled open the door into the main offices. “Besides, I resent the implication that I would ever write icky, nasty, dirty stuff. That’s not what we’re doing here at all. I told you that Ted and I want to make this site completely different from your run-of-the-mill gay porn site.” Both Daphne and Justin stepped through the lobby area, the young writer gesturing for her friend to precede her down a narrow hallway lined with offices. “We’re not going to just have senseless, sweaty, sex scenes going 24/7 like other sites. Our porn is going to have backstories, plot, even romance. It’s going to not only be hot and sexy but a good watch too.” She led Justin into a small, sparsely furnished office that had a piece of copy paper taped to the door with her name ‘Daphne Chanders’ and the title ‘Head Writer’ printed on it. “I promise you, Justin, I’ll make you look great in all your scenes.”

 

“You better, Daphne. The only reason I agreed to this crazy plan is because you’re doing the writing,” Justin asserted, plopping down in the guest chair in front of the desk while Daphne settled into the desk chair and immediately logged onto the computer there. “It doesn’t really matter though, because I don’t have any choice. If I don’t earn some serious money real soon, I’m going to have to drop out of school. So I guess I’m going to have to swallow my scruples and do this thing.” The unsure young man took a deep breath and sat up straighter in his chair as if resigned to his fate. “What do I have to do first, then?”

 

“Well, first, I think we need to figure out a porn name for you,” Daphne suggested with a wicked grin.

 

“What? Why? Can’t I just go by ‘Justin’?”

 

“No. You don’t want people to know your real name, do you? I mean, just think about all the nutjobs that watch porn. Trust me. You really do NOT want them to know your real name,” Daphne insisted with a frown at her naive friend. “Besides, it’s tradition. All great porn stars have porn star names. It’s part of the mythos.”

 

“Fine. Whatever. So what do you suggest?” the young man gave up.

 

“I don’t know.” Daphne scrunched up her face in concentration as she thought through the quandary. “You could always go with something classic like . . . Dick Everhard or Jack Cummings or Spike Reardon or . . .”

 

“Stop, Daph,” Justin ordered, laughing at all the ridiculous suggestions. “You can’t be serious. Those are all completely absurd.”

 

“Well, of course they are. They’re porn names, for fuck’s sake! They're supposed to be outrageous.” She was laughing too, though.

 

“No way. There has to be something better.”

 

“Well, conventional wisdom says that your porn name is supposed to be the name of your favorite pet and the street you grew up on. So, what does that give us?” she asked.

 

“Um . . . Well, my favorite pet was my cat ‘Felicity’ and I grew up on 23rd Street, so that’s not going to work,” Justin giggled at the thought of going by the professional name ‘Felicity Twenty-three’.

 

“Shit, Justin, didn’t you ever have a more masculine pet than that?” Daphne was giggling now too.

 

“Not really. There was Felicity. Then my mom had a toy poodle named ‘Pepe’, but I hated that annoying little ankle biter, so I don’t really want to be named after him. And the only other pet we ever had was my sister’s pet bunny, ‘Thumper’. That’s the best I can do in the pet department, I’m afraid.”

 

“Great, so we have Thumper Humper and Pepe Street . . . Wait, didn’t your parents used to live on Rockwood back when we were in middle school? That would work!” Daphne sounded much more enthusiastic with that option. “So, Thumper Rockwood, it is!” They both cackled at that silly suggestion.

 

“What self-respecting porn star would go by ‘Thumper’?” a deep, mellifluous baritone voice interrupted their snickering, causing both Justin and Daphne to look up at the visitor that was casually slouching in the doorway to Daphne’s office.

 

And what a visitor he was! Justin thought that he had never seen a hotter guy in his entire life. This guy LOOKED the part of a porn star. He was tall and slim, built a bit like a swimmer with broad shoulders and a narrow waist that sloped down to hips Justin had a hard time pulling his eyes away from. The visitor’s shirt was open to just above the navel, revealing beautiful, tawny skin, glistening slightly with the summer’s heat. When Justin finally pulled his gaze upwards, he saw a sexy smirk settled on a perfect mouth, below a pair of enigmatic hazel eyes. Jesus, the man was perfect.

 

“No, you’re definitely not a ‘Thumper’,” the beautiful visitor said. “You need something hot, not something that makes everyone think of a kid’s movie.”    

 

“I have to agree; I just don’t see you as a ‘Thumper’, Justin. Besides, it’s too femmy, and that won’t work with the porn I’m writing. How about . . .” Daphne clicked the mouse on her computer and tapped away for ten seconds before she came up with another suggestion. “Here’s one - ‘Jaysin Pourne’. What do you think? It’s nice and masculine and I really liked the Bourne movies. That Matt Damon is a real hunk. How does that sound, Justin?”

 

Justin rolled his eyes at the horrible pun, but he really didn’t have any better suggestions. “I guess. I really don’t care, to be honest. They all sound stupid to me,” he shrugged, already resigned to having a stupid porn name since, as far as he could tell, that just came with the territory.

 

The beautiful visitor, though, apparently thought this new suggestion was just as pathetic as the others and snorted a derisive laugh.

 

“You think you can do better, huh?” Justin asked the smug brunet who was literally looking down his nose at them.

 

“Of course I can. I picked out MY porn name back when I was a freshman in college. ‘Aiden Cockfoster’,” the brunet intoned, the name rolling off his tongue suavely. “Aiden, because I never had a fucking pet, so I figured I’d just use my middle name. And Cockfoster because I had a college roommate who was from London and lived in the Cockfosters’ neighborhood as a kid - I always loved that name and decided then and there that would be my porn name . . . if I ever needed one.”

 

“And a good thing too, since you obviously need one now,” announced yet another newcomer, who sidled past the big stud into Daphne’s office. “Hi. I’m Ted Schmidt - the owner of this popsicle stand and your new boss. You’re Justin, right? I recognize you from the photos Daphne showed me. Welcome aboard,” Ted held out his hand to Justin in greeting.

 

Justin accepted the hand, shaking collegially as he checked out his new employer. The man was average height, average attractiveness . . . pretty much average everything. But his unassuming appearance was set off by one really striking thing - his stunning, bright green eyes. In addition, the laugh wrinkles next to those eyes told of a sense of humor that belied the staid exterior. Justin found himself smiling at the man and instantly liking him because of that one unexpected characteristic.

 

“I hope Daphne told you how thrilled I am to have you, Justin. I think you’ll be perfect for what we’re trying to do here. You’ve definitely got the kind of look we’re going after. Hot, sexy, and just a little sweet. Yep, you’re perfect.”

 

Justin blushed all the way to his blond hairline at that statement, which earned him another approving smile from Ted.

 

“This is kind of a risky venture, you know, but I fully believe that it’s going to be a huge money maker in the long run. We just need to strike the right tone from the start,” Ted started to explain, smiling at his writer, who was nodding her agreement with his statements. “So far, this is the ONLY gay porn site targeted directly to the straight, female market - which, according to all the research out there, is the fastest growing segment of the industry. But, what this demographic wants - as I’m sure Daphne’s told you - isn’t the same, slam-bam-thank-you-man stuff that I do on my other site. These viewers want a little more substance to their porn. Not that they don’t want the same beautiful men and the same nasty, balls-in, porn ending as my gay male viewers, but they prefer a little, shall we say, foreplay before the big event.”

 

Daphne and Ted tittered with laughter at that euphemistic depiction of what they planned to do. Justin was nonplussed. He didn’t really get the concept of gay porn for straight, middle-aged women to start with, but whatever. However the brunet stud, who’d as yet not been introduced, openly scoffed.

 

“Laugh all you want, Brian, but I forecast that this idea will be an even bigger money maker than Jerk@Werk.net. You wouldn’t believe the numbers I’m seeing for this demographic. We just need to handle them the right way, and they’ll flock to watch our stuff,” Ted opined, with a greedy glint in his pretty green eyes. “Which is why I hired this amazing, up-and-coming, young writer,” Ted gestured to Daphne, who took a mock bow. “Her gay fanfic blog has gone viral over the past two years. And I’m hoping she can work her porny magic for us here at Backdoor Adventures.”

 

“I’ll do my best, Ted,” Daphne responded, happy to have her talents, as eclectic as they were, recognized for once. “If all my fans and friends in the written porn world are any indication, though, I think you’re right on the money here. They’re already clamoring at me to find out when the site’s going to go live. My ladies LOVE their gay porn. If we can tweak it so they get a little loving with their hot gay sex, you won’t be able to tear them away from their computers.”

 

“Well, then, let’s get started, shall we?” Ted suggested, rubbing his hands together with avaricious glee. “Brian, Justin, since it seems you’ve already met, how about we head on down to the soundstage and do this? There’s no time like the present and porn waits for no man, right?” *Hahaha*

 

“Wait, YOU’RE going to be my co-star?” Justin asked, his jaw dropping at the idea of getting it on with the stud he’d been ogling with such relish.

 

“It looks that way,” Brian smirked at the younger man with his best ‘Aren’t-You-Lucky’ attitude already in place.

 

Justin wasn’t sure whether to be impressed that he was about to score with such a hottie or intimidated by the idea. This ‘Brian’ guy was someone he would normally assume was completely out of his league. He was the kind of guy that Justin would usually lust after from the quiet shadows in the darkness of the few gay bars he’d ever dared to patronize. He would have never had the balls to go up and actually talk to somebody like Brian. And now he was going to get to fuck the guy? This was definitely his lucky day. Maybe this porn thing wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

They all filed out of Daphne's office in Ted’s wake, and the entire group eventually found their way into the area set up as a soundstage. Most of the large area was empty and dark. There were piles of unused props grouped together in inexplicable arrangements around the perimeter. Hanging from the ceiling and perched on tripods or stands throughout the area were various large lighting fixtures pointing in wonky directions. But, right in the middle of this chaos, was a raised platform with a large, bright, neon green screen behind it stretching from floor to ceiling. Atop this green background, on one side, was a stack of hay bales draped with a Navajo patterned blanket. Next to that was an elaborately carved wooden stand with a big western saddle on it. There was also a hat stand off to the side with two big Stetsons and a rolled up bullwhip. Something told Justin that the first scene they’d be expected to act out would have a cowboy theme.

 

 

 

When the small group reached the area in front of the green screen stage, Daphne quickly pointed out the nearby dressing room in the far corner. It wasn’t exactly a dressing room, more like one large dressing closet with costumes hanging on two moveable racks much like one would use for luggage in a hotel lobby. And sure enough, Justin’s earlier guess was proven right. Hanging on the racks were old style jeans with brads on the pockets, plaid shirts with pearl snap closures, distressed leather boots, vests, and bandanas.

 

Brian let his fingers run slowly down the sleeve of one particularly unattractive plaid shirt and shuddered. “Not a designer label in the fucking bunch,” he said. “You do know what this cheap shit does to sensitive skin, right?”

 

The little snort Justin let out at Brian’s comment caught even him by surprise. But really, they were going to be fucking in front of a camera for the titillation of thousands of horny women, and this perfect god was worried about the labels on the clothing they would only be wearing briefly? He tried to cover the unexpected sound with a cough, but knew he hadn’t succeeded when he felt Brian’s hot breath on his neck and heard him whisper, “And I’m willing to bet that little Thumper has some . . . very . . . sensitive . . . skin. Wouldn’t want to chafe that, now, would we?”

 

Justin could feel the color rise up his neck and knew his face was as red as one of the bandanas tucked onto a shelf of the costume rack. He really wasn’t sure if it was because he was so damned turned on by this . . . this Brian . . . or because he knew the man was making fun of him. Thumper, indeed. But Justin knew one thing – he couldn’t let the man know how much he was bothered by him, whatever the reason. This was a job. Just a job.

 

“Right,” he muttered to himself under his breath. “Just keep telling yourself that, Jaysin Pourne.”

 

“Okay,” Ted announced, “As I’m sure you can determine from the costumes and props, our theme for this scene is going to be western/cowboy. Sort of a mashup of Brokeback Mountain and Raw-hide, if you will.” The chuckle he made at his own little joke was quickly silenced by a look from Brian. “Right. On to business. This is where I turn it over to Daphne, who is not only our talented scriptwriter, but also our director, gopher, best-boy, er, girl, and Jill of all trades for the day.”

 

“Thanks, Ted. Justin, you and Brian each have your own costume rack and pretty much anything you find there to match will work. It’s just basic western wear, or what the movies would consider western wear, and I think the sizes should all be right.”

 

Brian walked over to the rack that seemed to hold the larger sized clothing and rolled his eyes as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a vest. It was going to take every bit of acting ability he had to look comfortable in this. “At least,” he mumbled, “it’s black.”

 

Justin’s eyes grew wide as Brian, without any hesitation or modesty at all, pulled his t-shirt over his head and then reached for his belt. “Oh, um, yeah. I guess we should get into character,” he mumbled as he started to unbutton his own shirt. “Right.”

 

The enormity of what he was about to do was beginning to take hold. He was going to be naked with this Adonis, this paragon of men, this . . . this . . . Oh, shit! He was going to not only be naked with him, but he was also going to have sex with him - on camera - with people watching - with Daphne watching. He took a deep breath and tried to will away his sudden wave of unnatural shyness. He wasn’t a virgin by any means; he’d fucked his share of guys in the year or so since he’d officially ‘come out’, but now he was going to fuck this guy. Under completely unreal circumstances. In front of cameras. He could do this. Yeah, he could do this. He kept repeating that mantra in his head as he started to unsnap his own jeans, wishing he’d worn something a little more provocative than his tighty-whitey underwear.

 

“Hey, kid, hand me that bottle of water from the food table, if you don’t mind.” Justin retrieved the bottle, his hackles going up a bit at being called ‘kid’ and turned to hand it to a . . . completely naked Brian. “Thanks,” Brian said as he opened the bottle and poured it over his head. Justin stared at the man, slack jawed. Never, ever, in any universe anywhere, had there been a more beautiful sight. “I was hot,” Brian said with a little smirk.

 

“No shit,” was all Justin could think of to say as he felt his dick almost instantly hardening. Well, at least he wasn’t going to suffer the indignity of being too nervous to get a boner in front of the cameras.

 

Luckily for Justin’s wavering self-control, Daphne chose that moment to burst back into the dressing room, without even the pretense of a courtesy knock. “Okay, here’s the script,” she handed a sheaf of papers to each man, only pausing for a few seconds to admire the sight of a gloriously nude Brian before she averted her eyes and returned to business. “I know neither of you have much acting experience, but just do your best with the lines. I mean, it’s porn, and we’re not expecting an Oscar-worthy performance, but we want it to be believable.” Justin looked over the short, four-page document, noting that the dialogue looked pretty simplistic. “Don’t worry about it too much, though, the ladies aren’t going to remember what you said once you get busy.” She giggled, gave Brian’s trim torso one last appreciative leer, and then turned as if to leave.

 

“I can’t say this shit,” Brian complained, stopping her in her tracks. “You’ve got to be kidding . . . ‘I missed you so much, Jack. I hate that the only place we can be together is up here on this mountain. I wish we didn’t have to hide our love . . .’” Brian threw his script copy down on a nearby chair. “No way am I spouting this inane drivel. It’s insipid. And, trust me, no cowboy in his right mind would say this shit.”

 

“It’s not insipid. It’s sweet and romantic,” Daphne was quick to defend her writing.

 

“It’s sentimental bullshit,” Brian insisted.

 

“What do you suggest then, Brian?” Ted intervened, having overheard the very vocal discussion even from out in the main room.

 

“I say we just fuck and to hell with this sappy dialogue,” Brian suggested abruptly. “That’s what the schmucks who are going to be paying for this stuff want to see, right? Well, let's just do it. Right, Thumper?”

 

Brian turned to his co-conspirator, hoping for some back up. Justin, secretly, thought Brian had a point about the too-sweet dialogue, but he’d never in a million years say anything to his best friend, who happened to be the writer who’d penned those lines. So, instead of taking a stand, he pretended to be re-reading the script again, using that prop so that he could avoid looking at either of the disputants. That worked for a while, allowing him to stay out of the thick of the argument for several minutes.

 

“Fine. If you feel so strongly about it, Brian, we’ll just have you two switch parts,” Ted offered, trying to be the reasonable one and cut short the dispute. “Brian, you be ‘Jack’ and Justin, you can be ‘Billy’. Jack’s the silent type and has a lot less dialogue to start with, so you’ll be spared from the so-called drivel you can’t bring yourself to speak. Justin will say those lines instead. Problem solved. Now, let’s get a move on. I’ve got the camera crew waiting on you two.”

 

“This is the fucking stupidest thing I’ve ever done . . . Can't believe I let Theodore talk me into this shit . . . Fucking porn for women . . .” Brian muttered discontentedly to himself as he turned his back on the rest of them and proceeded to shuck off his pants without another thought to the rest of them.

 

Ted bustled back out to see to the rest of his crew, ignoring Brian’s comments. Daphne shook her head, glaring at the man who’d dared to comment negatively on her writing, but she didn’t say anything more. Justin offered her a mollifying shrug, which she accepted with a weak smile, before she followed Ted out of the dressing room. Which left Justin alone with a still-naked sex god . . .

 

Not wanting to look like a naive rube, Justin tamped down his nervousness and tried gamely to follow Brian’s example. Despite everything, though, he still felt shy about taking off his clothing. Which, he knew, was ludicrous, since he’d signed up to do porn, right? If he felt this nervous about just getting naked with Brian, how the fuck was he going to have sex with the guy in front of a studio full of people and a bevy of cameras in only a few more minutes? Shit. This was so fucked. Why the hell had he thought this was a good idea?

 

By the time Justin had worked up the nerve to pull off his own jeans, Brian was already halfway redressed in a pair of strategically-ripped, western-style jeans and was buttoning up the shirt he’d chosen - a sleek, sleeveless, black cotton shirt with raised white satin piping and mother of pearl snaps down the front. Justin thought the guy looked delicious. The sight distracted him sufficiently that he was able to ignore his own awkwardness as he selected an outfit for himself and started to pull on his costume as well. He’d picked out a pair of black jeans - which seemed like they’d fit in well with Brian’s outfit - but couldn’t decide on which of the plaid shirts on his rack would work best. He was holding up two options - one a long-sleeved, cream-colored shirt with tan striping and the other a blue plaid with red and darker blue accents - when Brian snorted derisively at him, pulled both selections out of his hands, tossed the offending articles of clothing onto the floor, and pulled a fringed leather vest off another hanger instead, shoving that into Justin’s chest.

 

“Skip the tacky plaid. With skin like that, you don’t need a shirt. Go with just the vest,” Brian advised with a playful wink before he sauntered away, leaving Justin to wipe away the spot of drool that had slipped out of the corner of his mouth before he followed orders and put on the vest.

 

Out on the soundstage, Ted and Daphne were already busy talking with the film crew and arranging everything to their liking. They had Brian seated on the hay bales while they adjusted the lights around him. Ted waved Justin over, directing him as to where he was supposed to stand. Justin self-consciously took his mark and then just stood there feeling useless while everyone around them was spouting off technical jargon. Finally, when the tech guys seemed to have everything the way they wanted it, Ted and Daphne addressed the two waiting men.

 

“Okay. Since you’re both new at this, we figured we should have at least one run through before we do it on camera,” Daphne explained. “Don’t worry too much about blocking or anything. Just use whatever actions feel natural to you. We’ll adjust anything that needs tweaking when we do the live version.” Brian and Justin both nodded agreement with this and picked up their scripts. “Justin, you’re Billy. You’ve got the first line.”

 

“I missed you so much, Jack. I hate that the only place we can be together is up here on this mountain. I wish we didn’t have to hide our love . . .” Justin, aka Billy, started running his lines, hoping he didn’t sound as stupid as he felt. “. . . I have to have you.”

 

“Great!” Daphne intoned with excitement after a few minutes of them reading through the dialogue. “Now, at this point, Billy kneels on the end of the hay bale at Jack’s feet, and then he starts to crawl upwards.” Justin followed instructions and began crawling up Brian’s body as directed. “They kiss.” Daphne read the next direction and the boys obeyed, Justin bending down to tentatively rest his lips against Brian’s dark raspberry red mouth.

 

Even with that first very light touch, Justin could feel a definite spark of passion. He’d never felt so drawn towards another man in his entire life. He was quickly pulled into the kiss, deeper and deeper, opening his lips so that Brian’s tongue could slip inside, while he reveled in the resultant rush of heat to his groin. Not bad for a first kiss. Not bad at all.

 

“Okay! I think you have the kissing thing down,” Daphne spoke up, raising her voice to get the actors’ attention. Justin reluctantly pulled away from the softness of those tasty lips and straightened up slightly. Brian smirked up at him knowingly. “So, moving on,” Daphne insisted. “Amidst the kissing, Billy begins pulling roughly at Jack’s pants until he’s got them down just below Jack’s hips,” she continued, reading through the stage directions on the script and motioning to Justin to act out her words. “Jack, you’re just lying there loving it, so make sure your expression shows that. ‘Kay?” Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head but didn’t contradict her. “So, then, Billy is going to manhandle Jack over onto his stomach, and that’s when we get to the good stuff. I’ll assume you two know what to do from that point on, but if we need you to move in some specific way, Ted, the cameraman, or I will let you know. Got it?”

 

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a sec there, Curly!” Brian interrupted, pushing Justin off him and jumping up from his hay bale to confront the writer/director. “What the fuck do you mean, Billy rolls Jack over and then starts on the good stuff? I think you’ve got that wrong. I’m definitely not the one getting manhandled here.”

 

“Sorry, Brian, but that’s what the script calls for here. You didn’t want to be Billy, right? Well, then . . .”

 

“I don’t care what the fuck the damned script says. I don’t bottom,” Brian maintained, crossing his arms over his chest and looking immovable on the matter.

 

“What do you mean, you don’t bottom? Somebody’s going to have to or this isn’t going to work very well,” Justin retorted, a little confused by this development. “I may be new at this, but I’m pretty sure that one of the basic tenets of porn is that SOMEBODY needs to get fucked, right?”

 

“Yeah, well, think again, Thumper. I’m not the bottom here.” Brian said, turning a little pale at the very thought. “Not here, not there, not now, not then. Not ever.”  

 

Justin just tilted his head and blinked slowly. “Well, it appears we have a slight problem because I’m not going to be the bottom here either. And stop calling me ‘Thumper’.”

 

“Damn it, boys!” Daphne sighed. She had just about reached her limit with all the bickering. “Who cares which dick goes where?”

 

“I do!” Brian and Justin shouted simultaneously.

 

Daphne sighed heavily, again. She had seen the heat emanating between Justin and Brian from the very first moment they’d laid eyes on each other. These two had amazing chemistry together. It radiated off of them when they kissed, when they touched each other, when they were just looking at each other. Even in this first scene, it was volatile! She supposed it shouldn’t surprise her that they were just as volatile in their opinions, as well. Now, if she could just somehow work things out so that they’d be able to redirect that volatility into their acting, her life would be perfect. But, first, it seemed they had to work out some basic mechanics.

 

“Come on, guys. You both read the scripts - we sent you the first five scripts a week ago - you knew the sex was coming, right?” She looked up and noted that both men were avoiding her direct gaze. “Didn’t either of you read the fucking scripts?” Neither of them answered.

 

“Okay! The lighting and cameras are all set up. Looks like we’re ready to go. Are you guys ready?” Ted asked, his smile falling as soon as he saw the mulish looks on the faces of his two actors and his director. “Is there a problem?”

 

“I’m afraid so, boss. It looks like we’ve got a structural physics issue here,” Daphne posited, eliciting looks of confusion from all her listeners and causing her to laugh out loud. “You hired two tops and no bottom for your little project,” Daphne replied, gesturing towards Brian and Justin with exasperated disgust. “And they’re both being stubborn about it.”

 

“What?” Ted looked from one intransigent man to the other, completely unprepared for this particular eventuality but seeing no compromise in either’s stance. “Justin, you’re a top? Wow. I didn’t expect that,” Ted began but stopped himself when he noticed the accusing look Justin was shooting him. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed anything based only on your looks. But you’ve got to admit that you look like an innocent little twink.” Again that look. “Fine. Whatever. We still need to resolve this. We have a scene to film and I’ve already contracted with the filming crew - who are costing me an arm and a leg - so we need to get this done somehow or other, guys. One of you is just going to have bite the bullet and be a little flexible here.”

 

Brian and Justin looked at each other. Neither said a word. Neither man’s body language changed a whit. After three minutes of silent staring, they both looked back at Ted and Daphne.

 

“Oh, fuck me!” Ted grumbled. “Listen. You both signed contracts listing, in explicit detail, all the sexual acts that you’d be required to perform. And, if you read it, it says right there, in black and white, that you consent to anal intercourse. So, I don’t see the problem. You had to know this was coming.”

 

“Whatever lawyer you paid to draft that contract for you ripped you off, Theodore,” Brian spoke up. “If you expected me to bottom, that needed to be spelled out a LOT more clearly. I’m more than happy to fuck someone up the ass. No problem there at all. But getting fucked is a whole ‘nother matter. Not gonna happen.”

 

“Justin?” Ted looked to his other employee, hoping to see some give, but the young blond looked aside, his mouth set in a grimace, and he refused to make eye contact. “Damn it! I don’t need this shit. Well, fine. Then you’re both fired,” Ted threw his arms up in frustration and started to walk away even as he continued to berate the obstinate men. “I’m sure I can find half a dozen willing and eager fags who actually WANT a great paying job like this, in under an hour, just by taking a walk down Liberty Avenue. And THEY won’t argue with me about stupid . . .”

 

“Wait!” Justin blurted out, before Ted could get too far away, his tone betraying his underlying distress. “I really need this job . . . I’ll do it. It’s just . . . Well, I . . . I haven’t exactly . . .” The youth stuttered to a stop, his face turning such a dark red in his embarrassment that it looked like he was burning up.

 

“You’re a fucking virgin?” Brian asked with disbelief.

 

“No. Of course not,” Justin declared with as much bravado as he could muster. “I’ve fucked plenty of guys. I just haven’t been on the receiving end before.” Both Ted and Brian were shaking their heads at this admission, so Justin hurried on. “But I really can’t afford to lose this job. My tuition for next semester is already past due and I’m going to get booted from the program if I don’t come up with some way to pay them in the next couple of weeks. I’m NOT giving up on my education just because I’m not open to something . . . new. So, I’ll do it. Just . . . well, you’ll have to take it a little easy and go slow, okay?”

 

“I take it that means the reverse-cowboy-full-nelson fuck outlined in the script is out then?” Brian teased, earning him a dirty look from his future co-star. “Don’t worry, Thumper. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Stop calling me ‘Thumper’!” Justin demanded and then stomped off, away from the aggravating, intriguing, and even more appealing man that his life was now entwined with against his will.

 

 

 

 

Here’s the link: [Backdoor Adventures - Working Copy](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GR9_E1Vy6XMfNL_M0MyLgGcmEgKdGHi9mOvne8ymhn0/edit?usp=sharing)

 


	2. Bronc Busting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a hotttttt Summer, folks! The boys are set to do their first porn scene . . . Enjoy! TAG & NC

Chapter 2 - Bronc Busting.

 

Daphne pulled Ted to the side in order to give their stars a minute of privacy before they actually began shooting the scene. Justin immediately ran for the bathroom and Brian sauntered after him at a more dignified pace. She figured whatever was going to be discussed between them would make or break this trial run. She really hoped they would work something out because, together, they were too hot for words. In fact, she’d bet an entire month’s salary that they would NOT find another couple with nearly the onscreen chemistry that these two had already displayed, for all that they were virtual strangers. She couldn’t wait to see what would happen as they got to know each other better, working and fucking alongside each other over the next few months.

 

Brian could hear the sounds of retching as he neared the bathroom door. It was virtually the only room in the entire warehouse where one could be assured of complete privacy.  He leaned on the doorframe, studying his manicure until the noise stopped and the toilet flushed. He rapped a knuckle on the door but otherwise didn’t move.

 

Justin opened the door, thinking it was Daphne come to check on him, only to find his future de-virginizer lazing in the doorway. His stomach rolled again and he sucked in a deep breath, hoping not to toss his cookies right there in front of the studly man. He quickly reached for the bottle of mouthwash from among the various toiletries in the bathroom and made a big production of rinsing his mouth as Brian silently watched him, an indescribable ‘something’ lingering just behind the disinterested mask he wore.

 

Brian took note of the kid’s ratcheting anxiety as the younger man rinsed his mouth and spit several times, then finished with a healthy dose of water. The blond was eyeballing him the whole time like Brian was the Big Bad Wolf come to life. Justin was nearly vibrating with nerves and Brian realized if he didn’t figure something out quickly, this whole thing would be over before it really started. The kid’s every thought was reflected on his face, and if they didn’t resolve this now, it would show on camera and all would be for naught. 

 

Thinking back over the last several months – getting fired, finding it  _ impossible _ to find another advertising job, nearly running through his savings and investments to meet his bills – Brian had to admit that he needed this job nearly as much as Justin claimed to. No, he certainly couldn’t mark this one down as a stellar year, thanks to that fucker, Gardner Vance. And, if he was entirely honest with himself, thanks in no small part to his own hair-triggered temper. In the moment, though, trashing Vance’s office had seemed like a proportionate response to being summarily fired despite all his hard work over the years and the insubstantial promises of a partnership that Ryder had constantly dangled in front of him. In hindsight, maybe not so much. But, it was too late to worry about that now, even if Brian did regrets. Right now, Brian had a more immediate problem to address - one that, hopefully, could be fixed a little more quickly than the shithole his life had fallen into. Right now, Brian had to somehow save the job that he HAD, not worry about the one he didn’t have. And that meant somehow soothing his nervy co-star.

 

Brian observed the young blond man who he was soon going to fuck for bucks in front of the cameras.The kid was kinda cute, even when he was freaking out and being a bit of a drama queen. Then again, he WAS about to be deflowered on film. Not the most intimate of introductions into bottoming. Brian had to get this under control, however, if there was any hope of getting this scene in the can anytime today.

The experienced older man looked the neophyte over slowly, watching the anxiety eating through what was left of the kid’s confidence. That had to be nipped in the bud. He had no doubt that the man would meet all the physical . . . requirements - Ted would have made sure of that - but he had to have his head on straight if this was going to work. Time for a little calming persuasion.   

 

“You ever have sex in front of anyone before?” Brian was pretty sure of the answer, but there was a method to his madness here. The look of shock on Justin’s face at the question gave Brian all the answer he needed. 

 

“No!” Justin exclaimed, then gulped another mouthful of water. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand as Brian watched intently. “Um . . . have you?”

 

The older man smirked. “A time or two,” he responded with a laugh. Justin thought there was more to Brian’s answer than he was letting on. 

 

“I’m just not sure I can do this, here, with people, you know, watching.” 

 

“Think of your college fund, Thumper. Keep your eye on the prize. Just like me.” Brian rolled his lips in. He really hadn’t meant to add that last part. The kid didn’t need to know about his personal life, for fuck’s sake. 

 

“You mean you’re doing this just for the money, too?” Brian didn’t exactly give off ‘poor’ vibes from what Justin had seen of the man so far. The jeans he was wearing earlier probably cost more than Justin’s monthly rent! 

 

Brian shrugged. “We all do what we have to do, kid.” He didn’t really want to explain his motives or reasons or problems to this young man, but there was something about him . . . something . . . honest, he supposed. Then that smile broke out and Brian was damn near blinded by it. “That makes me feel a little better,” Justin said. “Still . . . I . . .”

 

Brian stepped closer to the young man, invading his space. “Still, nothing. You can do this. Just to show up here, you’ve got to be pretty brave. The rest is all cake,” Brian said as he reached around and locked the door without taking his gaze from Justin’s face. 

 

Justin could feel the sink he was leaning against pressing into his butt as his heart hammered and his dick throbbed. “I don’t feel very brave right now,” he squeaked out as the looming presence of his co-star moved nearer. God, Brian’s breath was so warm, his scent distracting. 

 

Brian ignored the kid’s objections, using his own body to invade the younger man’s personal space and back him further back against the wash basin without taking his gaze from Justin’s face. Justin couldn’t do anything but stare up into Brian’s face as the older man brought them chest to chest. Justin’s breath caught in his throat as Brian braced a hand on either side of his body, lightly gripping the sink edge and leaned in, getting impossibly closer, bending to speak directly into Justin’s ear.

 

“I don’t think even I would have had the guts to lose my virginity on camera, for money, just to spite my old man,” Brian purred.

 

Justin shivered, instinctively placing a hand in the center of Brian’s chest and leaning closer, breathing him in as Brian continued to whisper in his ear, warm air teasing the fine hairs just behind it.

 

“I figure if you can suck it up and do that, I can force myself to say those stupid, pussy lines.” Brian released a put-upon sigh that elicited the laugh he’d been hoping for from his companion, which helped drain some of the blond’s tension away. Brian lightly licked the shell of that shapely ear with just the point of his tongue as he continued. “You’ll be fine. Just follow my lead.” He nuzzled the side of Justin’s neck. “It’s very important to stay relaxed, so just ignore the cameras.”

 

Justin whimpered, his senses overwhelmed by the veritable heat radiating from Brian. Everything he did sent delicious sensations racing around inside him until his brain was as useless as oatmeal. Brian was now leaving openmouthed kisses on his jaw in between his instructions.

 

“Focus on me and how I’m making you feel. It may seem uncomfortable at first, but I’ll make it as good as I can . . .”

 

He was licking Justin’s lips now, tentatively asking permission to enter, and when Justin opened, he gently slipped inside to taste and explore the recesses of Justin’s mouth. Justin was too far gone to care that he moaned aloud or had tangled his fingers into Brian’s belt loops to pull the taller man closer and grind their cocks together, or that he eventually slid his butt all the way onto the edge of the sink, spread his legs and pulled Brian into the deeper vee they made, and kissed the man back for all he was worth.

 

Brian’s head swam. He’d come in here to work the kid up, get him a little horny, take his mind off the cameras and what they were about to do. Of course, it wasn’t entirely altruistic; he’d been wanting to taste those pretty lips since he’d first laid eyes on them, and if he could achieve both, well, all the better.

 

But he hadn’t expected this . . . this passion? Connection? Heat? Whatever the fuck it was, it made Brian want the kid to stick around, even if it meant he had to say some stupid, cheesy, lovesick drivel for the masses.

 

‘Did I just moan?’ the stoic man who prided himself on his self-control wondered in disbelief, even as he dug his fingers into Justin’s denim-covered ass and pulled him impossibly closer. 

For several minutes after that, neither of them thought or said much at all. They were both too preoccupied with feeling to engage their higher thought processes. Brian was just about to dispense with the pleasantries, say fuck it waiting for the cameras, and move on to the real meat of the matter, when there was a loud knock on the door, and Daphne demanded that they show their faces and get to work - or they were both fired for real.

 

Brian took a deep breath and pulled back. “We need a signal,” he spoke up, remembering what he’d been meaning to say before he was so pleasantly distracted. “Something you can use to tell me if you are upset or if I need to slow down or something. Preferably something that won’t look off even when we’re on camera.”

 

Justin was still coming out of the sexual haze his companion had inspired and as such was caught unawares by the sudden caring displayed by the otherwise acerbic man. He had to swallow twice to dislodge the lump in his throat. And even then he couldn’t think of anything to say.

 

Daphne knocked again, even louder this time, so Brian dropped a hasty peck on pink lips and mumbled, “Pinch me or something,” then quickly left the tiny room, a bewildered Justin still teetering on the edge of the sink.

Brian found Ted and grabbed him by the shirt collar, dragging him off to the side, out of earshot of the rest of the crew.

 

“What the hell, Bri . . .”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Theodore,” Brian spat angrily at his confused boss. “What the hell were you thinking? I’ll tell you what you were thinking; you weren’t! You couldn’t see past that that adorable little twink persona and the dollar signs over his head to even ask if the kid had taken it up the ass before. This is one of the shittiest things you’ve ever done Ted, and that’s saying a lot.” Brian raked a hand through his hair in frustration. “Now he wants to keep the job - and fuck knows he thinks he doesn’t have any alternatives, and maybe he doesn’t - but you should’ve asked him, Ted!” Brian hissed.

 

Ted stood quietly, accepting the dressing-down. Once Brian was finally silent, he said, “I didn’t ask you either, Bri. Maybe I should? Have you taken it up the ass before?”

 

Brian paled, rocked back on his heels, and sucked his lips in, before narrowing his eyes at Ted and literally growling at him. “I’m not a fucking virgin, Ted, so it’s not the same fucking thing, and you know it.” Ted shrugged but didn’t look all that contrite. “Whatever. So, I’ll fix this little fuck-up of yours, and hopefully we can all move the hell on. But I just wanted you to know what a shit I think you can be sometimes,” Brian concluded. Then one other idea popped into Brian’s head and he turned back. “By the way, is the kid even legal? He looks about 16.”

 

“Of course he’s legal,” Ted asserted, nodding his head vigorously. “I double-checked it myself, not to mention Daphne’s known him her whole life, so he couldn’t lie about it if he tried.”

 

“At least you didn’t fuck that up too,” Brian said, before quickly settling on a plan, “Okay, here’s the deal. We’re just gonna have to wing it this time, and you’re gonna have to get creative with the editing because my first concern is the kid’s comfort level, NOT your lighting issues or hitting marks and cues. Got it.”

 

Sensing that Brian was about at the end of his patience, Ted agreed immediately and moved off to talk to Daphne and the crew about the change.

 

 

Justin fidgeted in his cowboy costume, trying to loosen the red bandana Daphne had knotted around his neck. He kept glancing around as Brian said his lines. He would have laughed at absurdity of the scene and the hokey lines except for the fifteen or so crew members hanging around waiting for him to take his clothes off. Okay, so they were just doing their jobs but, still, he was in a room full of people and . . .

 

Brian saw the kid’s attention wander again and stepped closer, deciding to forgo the rest of the corny lines and just get the fuck on with it. He grabbed Justin’s head in both hands and claimed his unsuspecting mouth with a swooping move that he knew from experience would have the kid’s attention focused solely on him for the duration. Every time Justin would get used to one action, Brian would change it up, keeping him off balance, not letting him think too much and making sure the kid was literally putty in his hands. So far, his strategy was working perfectly, too. Instead of nervously eyeing the filming crew, Justin’s eyes were closed, his hands were clawing at Brian’s shirt and his mouth was wholly occupied.

 

While the youth was sufficiently distracted, Brian began the process of inconspicuously separating them both from their clothing. He started with the snap just under his companion’s hands, so it would register in Justin’s head what he was doing, and by the time he had the third snap undone, Justin was helping, then pulling the shirt free of Brian’s body. 

 

Next, Brian slid Justin’s vest off, and when the kid seemed ready to pull away again again, Brian tugged him closer and placed Justin’s hands back on his chest - moving them around to let Justin know he could touch Brian any way he liked - and this time, when he took Justin’s mouth, it was heated and passionate, encouraging the blond stay with him and meet him at least halfway. Justin responded exactly as Brian had expected, diving into the kiss with zeal and giving back almost as good and Brian had delivered to start with.

 

Justin, who seemed to really be getting into the swing of things by that point, rubbed his hands along Brian’s chest and sides, reveling in the way Brian dominated his mouth, the way he demanded Justin participate. When his palms brushed over Brian’s hard nipples, the older man’s abs pulled in and his breath gushed out over Justin’s lips.

 

“You like that?” Justin asked, breathing the words into Brian’s mouth.

 

Brian’s only answer was to pull Justin even closer and tug at the button on his jeans. Justin rubbed Brian’s nipples again, and this time Brian groaned into Justin’s mouth. His hands tangled in the thick blond hair as he forced Justin’s head to the side, allowing him to attack the ivory column of the boy’s neck with nipping bites and hot licks. 

 

Justin grappled at Brian pants, fumbling a bit till he managed to latch onto the button at the waist. As he unfastened them, the back of Justin’s hand brushed Brian’s pubes, and it was then that he remembered what the beautiful stud had looked like naked in the dressing room. Justin slid his hands around Brian’s back and couldn’t help himself. He let his hands drift lower, grabbing an ass cheek in each hand and squeezing, then pulling Brian’s hips into his own. It was only then that he realized Brian had pushed his jeans down too and now his own cock was naked and rubbing against Brian’s.

 

Talk about a meltdown!

 

If Justin had been hard before, his dick was nearly exploding now. What he could feel of Brian was impressive, and he desperately wanted to look his fill at the gorgeous man. Brian, however, had other ideas. He took hold of Justin’s shoulders, then made a sweeping pass with his right leg, knocking Justin’s feet out from under him and landing them both on the blanket-covered hay pile. With a little bit of squirming, he yanked Justin’s jeans the rest of the way off and, before the lad could overthink it, stretched out on top of the smaller frame, ravishing his mouth all the while. 

 

Now that they were in position, Brian let his hands wander, tweaking a nipple here, grazing a hipbone there, all the while waiting for the pinch that would let him know to slow down. When a full ten minutes had gone by (the longest Brian had ever made out with ANYONE), and no pinch was forthcoming, Brian sat back on his haunches, quickly grabbed a pale leg in each hand and deftly flipped the blond onto his stomach so fast that Justin actually squeaked in surprise.

 

Justin was, in fact, so stunned, that he almost panicked. He’d really been enjoying the foreplay and was totally unprepared for the abrupt shift towards the final act. He worried that Brian was just going to shove it in, so to speak, and he really wasn’t ready for that yet. So he immediately reached back and put his hand on Brian’s thigh, getting ready to pinch him. 

 

Before he had to resort to that, though, he felt Brian’s tongue at the nape of his neck and the heavy but comforting weight of Brian’s whole body blanketing his back. 

 

“Shhhh, s’okay,” Brian murmured into his skin, his voice barely loud enough to be audible. 

 

Justin immediately quieted. The reassurance he felt had just as much to do with Brian’s soothing tone as with the deft way the self-assured man moved his hands over Justin’s skin, soothing away every tiny bit of distress. Even the damp breath on his skin as Brian snuck in one tiny kiss after another was calming. His body knew he was in good hands, even if his mind was still balking at the novel experience.

 

Brian continued nipping and licking his way down the gloriously soft, pale skin until he reached the generous mounds of Justin’s ass. There he paused. He had to. He HAD to send up a silent thought of thanks to the gay gods that had sent him that perfect, perky bubble butt to play with. He braced his forehead briefly in the small of Justin’s back, an ass cheek in each hand, and firmly pushed the two halves together, then pulled them apart before opening his eyes.

 

There it was.

 

The little virgin pucker that could only be described as ‘pretty’, wedged deep in the crease. Brian had to take a steadying breath as his cock throbbed to possess it, reminding himself not to rush the kid. Instead, he pulled Justin’s hips up and buried his face in the cleft, using his tongue to good advantage in order to give the blond the best bloody rimming ever seen in the world of porn.

 

Justin almost shot his load, and probably would have had he not had a firm grip on his dick when Brian first entered him with his talented tongue. No one had ever rimmed him before. In the abstract he’d kinda thought the idea of rimming was a little nasty, given what that orifice was for. But Brian hadn’t given him a chance to object, and now that he was doing it, Justin really didn’t want him to stop. It felt incredible!

 

Brian knew the instant the kid forgot about the cameras. In fact, he was pretty sure Justin forgot about everything except what Brian was doing to him. The Stud grinned and chuckled at that thought. The short pause ended quickly though as Justin moaned and pushed back against his face, silently begging for more contact. 

 

Brian kept his mouth busy while filling his palm with lube - hopefully out of range of the cameras, but if not, too bad. Maybe the housewives watching could do with a little bit of education. He didn’t want them to think gay men could just go at it unprepared like hetero couples could. So, if they saw the introduction of the lube, it might actually be a good thing, right?

 

His next step was to slide a lubed finger in Justin’s hole. That part happened with ease. In fact, he was pretty sure the younger man hadn’t even noticed that his tongue had been replaced. Brian used his teeth to bite firmly into the boy’s left cheek while he inserted a second finger, intentionally distracting Justin from the stretch. However Justin did notice this time, and his head turned, seeking Brian’s face, worry showing clearly on his own.

 

Shit!

 

Brian quickly realized he was not going to be able to take Justin from behind as planned. The boy was too skittish. Adding more lube and carefully inserting a third finger already had Justin clenching around the digits, so Brian stopped moving his hand and went back to licking and nipping Justin’s butt, lazily stroking the younger man’s flagging erection with his free hand. Within a few moments, Justin was back in the game, hard as rock, and pushing back on Brian’s fingers, impaling himself. Brian figured it was now or never.

 

“Roll over,” he demanded, leaning to the side to give Justin room to follow orders, and grabbing a condom while he was at it.

 

Justin did as he’d been told, but was not really sure what to do with his hands while Brian donned the prophylactic, or how to arrange himself on the hay bales. He worried that he probably looked silly sitting there with his knees pressed tightly together. It wasn’t a very porn-worthy pose, but he really didn’t know how to fix that. Even worse, he could feel himself blushing when Brian looked his way and then made to move into position only to encounter the locked knees. Justin couldn’t help it. Everyone was staring, and spreading his legs wide would just make it worse and make him feel even more vulnerable. His eyes pleaded with Brian to DO something.

 

Brian ducked his head, internally berating himself for flipping the kid so precipitously. He should have just gone with his gut and taken him on all fours. Now he’d have to start all over.

 

Resigned, Brian stretched out along Justin’s side, stroking a hand up and down his torso, kissing him and trying to distract him again. It worked much faster this time, as Justin seemed accustomed to kissing him and touching him. In fact, Brian allowed himself a small, internal chuckle when Justin almost immediately started rutting against Brian’s hand and his legs instinctively parted on their own.

 

Shit! The kid was a fucking natural! SO responsive! To nearly every touch . . .

 

Brian kept his lips on Justin’s neck as he maneuvered himself between the blond’s legs, which instantly wrapped around his hips of their own accord. Justin was making sexy little noises that set Brian’s teeth on edge and had him wanting to pound into the boy like a madman. But he wouldn’t. He hadn’t liked it when it had been done to him that way and he would do what he could to make Justin’s first time better.

 

Besides, it was no hardship kissing the kid. Now that Justin had once again forgotten about their audience, he was really into it. His hands roamed all over Brian’s body - something the Stud secretly loved - then moved up to tug at his hair. Meanwhile, Justin’s legs were absently pulling Brian’s hips closer to the goal. This boy was heady stuff indeed, and Brian barely remembered to reach out a flailing hand for more lube, then stroke both his and Justin’s dicks with it before moving on. 

 

Justin groaned into Brian’s mouth at the contact with his extremely oversensitized cock. His mind was a fog of sexual bliss. He didn’t know Brian. Not really. But the guy was a veritable genius. He knew all the right places to touch, when to to touch them, and exactly HOW to touch them to elicit the greatest pleasure. Justin was so lost in the moment that it barely registered when Brian began nudging against his entrance while thrusting his tongue into Justin’s mouth. Justin was too wrapped up in the kiss, his fingers digging into Brian’s scalp, to even notice that he’d pulled his legs up and out, easing Brian’s path. It wasn't until he felt the burn of the initial stretch that he paused, sucked in a huge breath, and gave a painful yank to Brian’s hair, pulling the man’s head back in a signal to stop.

 

Before Justin could utter a word, Brian stilled his forward movement and locked his gaze to the crystal blue eyes. The younger man struggled to keep his composure, feeling the first tendrils of alarm creeping in. Then he remembered where they were and what they were doing. He took a deep, steadying breath, trying to calm himself through the sheer force of his will, and begging silently for Brian to help before he made a fool of himself.

 

Seeing the near panic, Brian buried his face in the crook of the younger man's neck, trying at the same time to make the move look normal for the cameras, while he patiently whispered into his partner’s ear. “Shhh. I got you. Just breath through it and try to relax. Let me in when you’re ready.” 

 

Justin’s eyes watered. He wasn’t sure if it was pain, or gratitude that had his emotions welling. He knew Brian could have just kept going, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could have done about it, but the older man was leaving it up to him to decide when he was ready, cameras be damned. Justin let out the breath he had been holding and all his fear went with it. His whole body relaxed, allowing the rest of Brian’s cock to glide effortlessly into his depths. It was still a little uncomfortable, but no longer painful.

 

Brian let out a mewling groan at the sudden forward motion and the unexpected sensation of being fully inside the tightest ass he’d ever known. He had to stay really still and pant through a few breaths to get his own body back under control so he didn’t blow like a horny teen. That definitely wouldn't have gone over well for the cameras. Talk about one for the gag reels!

 

Justin tilted his hips marginally and Brian turned his head to look him in the eye, absently brushing a shock of sweaty hair back from his high forehead. He silently asked if Justin was ready for more. Justin bit his lower lip but nodded, so Brian tested the waters by pulling out a bit and slowly sliding back in. Justin released his tortured lip and grinned up at Brian’s serious expression. Brian tipped his head to the side as if in thanks, making his damp hair briefly drop over his eyes before leaning back in and grinning at Justin. As he reclaimed the now swollen and bruised lips, Brian pulled out all the way, slammed back in, and decided the slap on the ass Justin gave him was to urge him on, not stop him . . .

 

 

Daphne and Ted were in Daphne’s office trying to wrap their heads around the fact that not only had their stars made out for nearly an hour and a half, but the actual fucking had lasted almost forty-five minutes the first time.

 

That’s right, the FIRST time. 

 

The boys had just been lying there, in a sweaty heap, as the cameramen and light techs went about their business, thinking it was time to pack things away for the day when, before you could say ‘cum-shot’, Brian had Justin bent over the saddle stand, and was again pounding away - to Justin’s obvious, and vocal, delight.

 

All in all, four rounds of fucking later, not only were the stars exhausted, but so was the entire crew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> 6/7/17 - Credit for the really hot sex scene in this chapter goes out to our lovely Saje! Can we just say, Wow! Also, check out the new story banner the talented Marny has provided - beautiful. We had lots of editing help here too - Samcdee, Eureka1, plus a couple of random others - thanks abound. And we love seeing all you others who just pop in to read. If anyone out there wants to try their pen at writing - even if you only want to write a sentence or two - please feel free. We hosts will move your contribution around to fit into the story and/or help in any other way needed. You can also email TAG or leave an idea on the KD Facebook page. But, however you do it, if you’ve got an idea, we want to hear it! We need all your porn fantasy ideas to keep our boys busy in this story! The more the merrier! TAG & NC.
> 
>  


	3. Easy Rider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that Brian and Justin have gotten . . . acquainted, what mischief can they get up to? Let's see . . . Enjoy! TAG & NC.

 

 

Chapter 3 - Easy Rider.

 

Justin wasn't sure how he felt about returning to Backdoor Adventures the next day. One minute he was ecstatic at the idea of seeing Brian again, longing for his touch, daydreaming about yet another encounter, and thrilled by the prospect of once again being in the hands of a sexual maestro. The next minute Justin found himself dreading a second meeting, sure he'd read way too much into what had happened the day before or, even worse, had totally imagined the whole experience. Seriously, what were the odds that Justin Taylor had really spent the whole day making love to a sex god on two legs? Or that he’d bottomed for the first time - in front of a dozen people, including DAPHNE, for fuck’s sake - and absolutely loved it! It was inconceivable. Maybe he’d imagined the whole thing. Maybe he was delusional. Maybe he was in a coma and this was all just a weird fever-induced hallucination. It couldn’t be real.  

 

But whatever the explanation, Justin figured he was liable to make an utter fool out of himself if he didn’t dial back his drama queen tendencies before he came face to face with his dream man again. He couldn’t face Brian like this. He had to get a grip on himself. 

 

He kept telling himself all these helpful suggestions the entire bus ride to the warehouse and even as he walked in through the front doors. It seemed to be working, too. By the time he walked through the soundstage doors, he was feeling supremely confident and ready to face whatever the day brought him. He was Jaysin Pourne - Porn Star. He could do anything he fucking wanted to. Right?

 

Then he saw the crowd of people waiting for him around the trestle table set up in the corner of the studio, and all that good advice he’d given himself just evaporated from his brain. 

 

Sitting around the table were not only Ted, Daphne, and several of the tech crew, but also a gloriously shirtless Brian and an equally shirtless, and totally drool-worthy newcomer. This new addition was a big blond behemoth, magnificently muscled, sporting a thick, full beard, shaggy, blond hair slicked back from his broad forehead, an aquiline nose and strong chin, and yards of golden-tan skin with just the right amount of body hair outlining his deliciously sculpted pecs and winding downward in a light blond trail over his eight-pack abs till it thickened into a tantalizingly furry treasure trail that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. So drool-worthy.  

 

 

This giant of a man was leaning back in his chair, laughing with a booming joyfulness that echoed off the unfinished rafters of the soundstage. He seemed so relaxed and in control. With his commanding presence and exemplary physique, Justin wouldn’t have been surprised if this guy had just sailed into port after a season of marauding around the countryside of some distant coast, leapt off the deck of his Viking ship, and then barged into their midst ready to take them all as his willing slaves. The key word being ‘willing’. Seriously, this man was a scorcher.

 

The giant seemed to fill up the room even more so than Brian, who was sitting next to the new addition and smiling over at the gorgeous Viking with an inviting leer. As he walked closer, Justin watched as Brian laughed at something Viking Man said then playfully reached out and grabbed the guy’s big bulging biceps with a familiar little squeeze. Viking Man smiled back at Brian and gave a saucy wink. 

 

What the fuck? 

 

Justin decided then and there he absolutely hated the handsome newcomer with a feral passion that bordered on psychosis. 

 

“Justin! Perfect timing.” Ted jumped to his feet as soon as he espied his young employee and ushered him over to the table. “I've got someone I want you to meet. Jaysin Pourne, this is Thor Hammerthruster!”

 

“Of course you are,” Justin murmured under his breath, unsurprised at the visitor’s name. 

 

“Welcome to the business, Jaysin. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Thor said as he stood up . . . and up. Justin found himself staring directly at the broad expanse of chest he’d glimpsed from across the room earlier. With the height of the man, Justin didn’t have to look down very far to see the impressive ‘hammer’ Thor was, no doubt, known for thrusting. Unfortunately, from Brian’s seated position that weapon was right at eye-level and, Justin noticed with chagrin, Brian was taking full advantage of the view. 

 

“Yeah,” Justin said, as he shook Thor’s extended hand, “It’s a real pleasure.”

 

“It most certainly is,” Brian said, his eyes still on Thor’s crotch.   

Oh yeah, Justin thought, he definitely hated Thor.  

 

Ted cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.“Yes, well, now that we have the initial introductions out of the way, let’s get down to business, shall we? Daphne, why don’t you pass out the revised scripts to everyone.” 

 

“You’ll notice that the basic script is still the same, with one major change. Instead of it being just Jaysin and Aiden, this script will focus on Jaysin, Aiden, and Thor,” Daphne explained as she handed a new script to the three men. 

 

Brian flipped through the pages of the new script, smirking here, raising a provocative eyebrow there. “Oh, he is . . . this is quite doable.” Thor gave him that wink again.  

 

Justin looked through the pages, each one more erotic and lustful than the one before, each one bringing a darker blush to his skin. No . . . just no. When he got to page 15, he knew there was no way was he doing  _ that _ ! And why did they need to have  _ Thor  _ involved in the first place? Why hadn’t Daphne mentioned that? 

 

Brian noticed the red creeping across Justin’s skin and actually felt sorry for the kid. Yesterday he’d been an anal virgin, getting his cherry popped on film - and oh, what a delightful time they’d had accomplishing that feat - but today he would be involved in a mini-orgy, complete with cameras and an audience. He wanted to offer the young man some words of encouragement - and fuck all if that wasn’t totally out of character for him - but before he could say anything, Justin had tossed his sheaf of papers on the table and was on his feet. 

 

“I know I’m just one of the actors here, and you are the powers that be, but we’ve already studied the other script, and now you want to make some very significant changes? Why? Why were we not given any notice? Why spring this on us at the last possible minute?” 

 

“Well, we - Daphne and I - looked over the video yesterday and, although it was hot and you were both eager and convincing as lovers and had unbelievable chemistry together, there was—”

 

“Theodore!” Brian interjected. “Can you stop rambling and get to the point while we are all still young enough to understand it?”

 

“Right. Well, Daphne and I thought there was something missing in the fucking department.”

 

Brian’s head jerked up. “Excuse me? I know I did  _ not _ just hear you say, Theodore, that there was something  _ missing _ with my fucking.”

 

“Actually, Brian . . . um, Aiden . . . the problem wasn’t so much with the pitching as with the catching,” Daphne chimed in, trying to mollify the now belligerent brunet.

 

“What!??!”

 

“Justin, it isn’t that there was anything wrong, actually, just that— ”

 

“What, Daphne? ‘Just that’ what?” 

 

“We just thought that, since you’re not very experienced, you could use some . . . um . . . direction,” she replied. “Fucking for the cameras isn’t the same as just fucking for your own pleasure. There’s a certain amount of technique that’s called for. And that’s where Thor comes in.”

 

By this time, Brian had calmed down a little. He still wasn’t happy that his ability to pull the best performance out of the little virgin was being questioned. But he was at least somewhat pacified that it wasn’t HIS personal sexual prowess that they judged lacking. Justin, on the other hand, was livid! He was mortified! He was pissed off at his best friend! And Thor! Yes, yes, he definitely hated this man, and right now he wasn’t so sure about Daphne, either. 

 

“And you didn’t think you could mention this to me last night?”

 

“We didn’t think it would be in anyone’s best interest if I mentioned it and you got all weird about it.” Daphne did feel a little guilty that her friend was being put in this position. In hindsight, it probably would have been better to have told him earlier, to have let him ease into the idea. But what was done, was done. Ted was her boss and she didn’t want to blow this opportunity for any of them. She could see, though, that Justin was not going to let this go easily. 

 

Thor stood watching the interaction between the others, feeling almost as if this was somehow his fault, although he’d been called at the last minute for the gig. But he was never one to feel comfortable when others were not. He liked people and he liked people to like him. Most people automatically assumed he was a jerk because he was large, buff, and good looking. That kind of assumption always made him shake his head internally, though. What ever happened to actually finding out who someone was before you labeled them? 

 

“I don’t want to cause any tension on the set, Ted,” the big man said. “Maybe I could talk to Jaysin for a few minutes, give him the lowdown on what you and I talked about last night. Maybe that would help put him a little more at ease?” 

 

“Great idea, Thor. You two talk over there by the craft table, have some bagels and juice, and we’ll be here going over the modifications to the script with Aiden.” 

 

Justin reluctantly walked with Thor to the craft table. It wasn’t much by industry standards, just some bagels, chips, juice, and a few fruit selections, but food of any type was okay with Justin. The starving artist quickly filled a plate before dealing with Viking Man. 

 

Brian watched them from his seat, hoping that Thor would be able to talk some sense into the kid. He was looking forward to manhandling that Viking today - several times, if he had his way. And he knew he would. 

 

When he’d first arrived and caught sight of the man, his cock had twitched in appreciation. As he’d talked to him for a few minutes before Justin had arrived, he’d got an up-close and personal look at the way the man’s muscles rippled beneath that sweaty skin, the way his hips sloped and disappeared into the low-slung waist of his jeans, and Brian’s imagination had run wild with possibilities. Ah, yes, the day looked exceedingly bright - the Viking and the Virgin. 

 

Brian was attempting to focus on what Theodore and Daphne were trying to tell him about the script changes when Justin’s giggle suddenly filled the room. Hopefully that meant that the boy had come to his senses and would be participating fully in their filming today. He’d spent some quite pleasant jerk-off time the night before reliving the first day of their budding porn careers. 

 

“No! No! Put me down, Thor!” Any sincerity in Justin’s voice was pretty much drowned out by the giggles that followed.

 

“Not on your life, little captive. You are mine now,” the huge man boomed out, followed by a deep rumble of his own. 

 

The occupants of the table looked up at the disturbance to see the small blond slung over the shoulder of the tall blond, his jean-covered ass being cheerfully spanked as he playfully pummelled the naked skin of Thor’s back. 

 

“You’ll get yours for this, Thor!”

 

“I certainly hope so, Sprite,” he laughed. “I certainly hope so.”

 

Whatever Thor had said to Justin, it had certainly worked to put the boy at ease! 

 

Suddenly, Brian wasn’t quite so thrilled at the thought of seeing these two getting along with each other. No, he wasn’t happy with their mutual ‘giggling’ at all. As a matter of fact, he might actually be hating that Viking before the day was over. 

 

 

Justin followed the others over to the stage area and eyed the day’s ‘prop’. The motorcycle stationed there was sleek and sexy. All black leather, brushed chrome, and shiny metal. It was the epitome of masculine fantasy machines. It was also absolutely *HUGE*. It looked like it was built for Attilla the Hun. Which meant it was the perfect size for Thor. Justin spied the computer screen set up next to the main camera and could see that the green screen was being transformed into a brickwork wall and cobblestone street scene as a backdrop for the bike. Even the two large metal braces that were propping up the bike so it would be completely immobile had been green screened out. The entire set up had Justin more than a little worried about exactly what he’d be expected to do on - or with - that particular prop.

 

 

The three actors quickly ran through the lines of the scene. Justin didn’t really even register what he was saying. The ‘foreplay’ - which is what Daphne called the dialogue portion of the scene - seemed irrelevant. Supposedly, that was what the women who were going to be watching this scene wanted, which was all fine and good, but Justin was too focused on what he was going to have to be doing next to worry about some hokey dialogue. He was just glad he managed to get through it all, hopefully in a convincing manner. Then, it was time to move on to the real stuff.

 

Trying to look sexy while following conflicting directions from at least four different people, Justin straddled the bike backwards. It wasn’t easy. The damn bike was so fucking big to start with and he was getting on it the wrong way. At least he didn’t fall on his face. He hoped they could edit out the really awkward parts later. Then, gripping the handlebars, he hoisted his ass up until he was sitting right atop the strut that connected to the front wheel, with his legs dangling, one on each side of the machine. It wasn’t the most comfortable seat. The speedometer gauge was digging into his ass and the stupid ignition key was poking into the crease at the top of his thigh. How the fucking hell was he going to make this look sexy? He would be doing well, he thought, to just hold on and not fall on his head. He didn’t think even the ‘Expert’, Thor, could make this look porny. But then again, maybe he was wrong. Thankfully, this time around, he just had to sit there and look pretty.

 

As soon as Justin was situated, Thor mounted the bike. Somehow, the giant managed to make the ungainly process of lifting his leg over the bike’s seat look ridiculously sexy. Maybe it was the ‘come hither’ look on his brooding face that did it? Or maybe it was the way his monstrous, hard, and dripping dick lolled between his long legs as he maneuvered around and then settled his naked chest against the bike’s chassis? Justin didn’t understand it and had no idea how the fuck he was supposed to mimic that easy, sexy grace when he didn’t understand it to start with. This whole ‘porn technique’ thing was still a mystery. If that was going to be a requirement for this job, Justin wasn’t going to be employed for long.

 

Once Thor’s body was positioned, the big guy immediately started to devote himself to Justin’s dick. Despite the titillating sight of both Brian and Thor naked, Justin had been too spooked by the idea of the bike setup to stay hard, so it was going to take Thor a while to get that part accomplished. He was diligent in his undertaking though, licking and kissing and nibbling along Justin’s shaft until his cock finally started to take notice. After that, Justin pretty much forgot about his uncomfortable perch. He let his eyes drift closed, held on to the handlebars to steady himself, and just drifted on the bliss.

 

Right at the point when Thor was about to swallow Justin’s dick whole, the bike rocked a bit, distracting the newbie actor. He looked up and noted that Brian was now straddling the rear tire of the motorcycle, standing right behind Thor’s trim, muscular, oh so delicious, ass. Brian did not have the same problem Justin had experienced - he was as hard as you could ever want, his long, plum-colored dick pointing emphatically at the exposed asshole of their Viking Man, as if signifying the way. Brian was certainly following its lead. He shimmied his legs up on each side of the bike until his thighs were flush against Thor’s. Then he reached down with both hands, took hold of both Viking ass cheeks, and moaned aloud as his fingers sank into the taut flesh. 

 

Thor seemed to like the ass massage he was getting. He moaned around Justin’s dick, bringing the youth’s attention back to his own cock for the time being. Mr. Hammerthruster certainly did have skills when it came to cocksucking - Justin had to give the man that. The way the man’s tongue swirled around his dick as his head bobbed up and down, all the while maintaining a steady suction, was more than acceptable. He especially liked the rough, scratchy feel of the big guy’s beard rubbing against the unprotected skin of his thighs and groin as the warm mouth did its work. It was just the right combination of pleasure and pain to make things interesting. 

 

Justin tried to pay attention to his technique - after all that’s what Thor was there for, wasn’t it - to teach him to be the best bottom he could be? The big man had finally put Justin’s anger to rest when he’d told him to just be himself, to let go and enjoy, to not necessarily anticipate, but be in the moment. Right now, however, studying any kind of technique was impossible. But he was definitely in the moment as his head lolled back and his eyes fluttered closed again as he envisioned the chain mail, longboats, and broadswords of his partner’s ancestors. 

 

He might have gone on like that, totally oblivious to everything else going on around him other than Thor’s expert attentions to his dick, if the bike hadn’t wobbled again and caused Justin’s eyes to pop open in alarm. Even though he knew the machine was braced and supposedly secure, he didn’t like the violent way it was now shaking forward and back. Of course, as soon as he looked it was pretty clear what was causing the disturbance. Down at the other end of Thor, Brian’s dick had found its way inside the beguiling ass of their Big Biker Boy, and he was thrusting home again and again, causing the entire contraption to rock dangerously. 

 

Luckily for Justin’s erection, which had been threatening to flag because of his uncertain perch, the sight of Brian sinking into Thor’s ass with such abandon was riveting. Justin was quickly distracted from his worries and instead became entirely focused on the beautiful way Thor’s behind enveloped Brian’s thick length with each thrust. The erotic sounds of Brian’s grunting, the  _ swack  _ as his balls snapped against Thor’s ass, and the ecstatic look on the big brunet’s handsome features ignited a spark inside Justin that even the expert blow job hadn’t kindled. 

 

When Brian’s hooded eyes wandered to meet Justin’s own, bright blue gaze, that tiny spark began to flare. He felt like there was some invisible tether connecting the two of them. It was almost like the body of the Viking Man linking them didn’t exist. Thor became just another prop in the scene, like the bike itself. And, in that moment, the entire roomful of other people disappeared from his consciousness. All he could see or feel was Brian. 

 

Instinctively, he started to thrust with his hips at the same tempo as the man he was unable to look away from. A sexy, almost-not-there smile crept onto Brian’s face as he began to drive into his prop’s ass even harder. Even as he upped his pace, though, he never broke eye contact with the blond neophyte. Justin felt his heart synching with the rhythm Brian was setting, the cadence of everything both of them were doing increasing in tandem. And then, through some sort of visceral osmosis, the smoldering electrical fire that had started in the depths of Justin’s gut flared out and was instantly transmitted to Brian, causing his brain to short circuit as his climax burned through every nerve fibre in his body. Justin’s orgasm engulfed him one heartbeat later. They both yelled out their euphoria at the same time, spitting Thor with identical thrusts as they came together over and over again. 

 

“And . . . cut!” Ted yelled in the background. “Excellent, guys! That was fucking amazing! And much cleaner for the cameras too.”  

 

Both Brian and Justin blinked at all the people that were now bustling around them. Brian, who was usually much more adroit, almost dropped the towel one of Ted’s assistants tossed his way. Justin didn’t bother to try and grab his towel - he was still holding onto the handlebars of the bike with a death grip and panting like a steam engine. Thor, who had immediately dropped Justin’s dick as soon as Ted announced the scene was done, was squirming around, wiping at the cum dripping from the corner of his mouth and trying to disengage himself from Brian’s dick so he could sit up. It took Brian a good sixty seconds to realize what was going on and move back so that Viking Man could right himself. Thor took another couple moments to unstick himself from the cum-covered seat, proving that he too had enjoyed himself in their threesome.

 

Justin, meanwhile, felt like that connection between himself and Brian was still there. Even though they weren’t even looking at one another anymore. Even though they’d never even touched in this scene. Even though there were a dozen people talking and walking around and handing them robes to wear. Even though Daphne was clamoring for his attention. It felt like there was some small piece of Brian inside him still that had been cemented by whatever the fuck had just happened.

 

What the fuck had just happened?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/11/17 - Thanks go out to Brandi1111 for the idea of a sweaty, sexy motorbike scene. NoChaser is the one to blame for dragging a hunky, bearded Chris H into the story as our ‘Thor’. I think Saje added the title. Thanks also to our Comma Momma & Chelle for catching all the typos. Now, which fantasy sex scene do you want to see next? Please leave us a review with your suggestions or email/text/comment in the working doc. We are writing this for you readers. Tell us what you want to see next! And please pop into the doc whenever you get a chance to keep us company while we write - TAG gets lonely, you know. TAG & NC.


	4. Getting to know you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Brian and Justin to get a little better acquainted outside of work. Enjoy! TAG & NC

 

Chapter 4 - Getting to know you.

 

 

 

Brian ran across the parking lot, hiking up his sweatpants as they threatened to fall to his feet. He was most decidedly late for work. Due, no doubt, to the marathon masturbation session he’d indulged in the night before. Never, ever, had he played with himself for so long that his dick was actually a little sore. Hence the sweatpants.

 

Fuck!

 

He’d not been able to banish the blond from his head for HOURS. And NOT the blond he’d thought he would’ve masturbated to thoughts of . . . nope, it hadn’t been Thor that was on his mind the night before. It was the OTHER blond. 

 

Brian had pleasured himself, repeatedly, over and over, all night long, to thoughts of ‘the little twink that could’. Those eyes, that fucking mouth . . . that nebulous ‘something’ that, though the kid was virginal in so many ways, spoke to Brian about ‘Could Be’, ‘Want To’, and ‘Why Not’ . . .

 

Brian shook himself out of his reverie as he pulled open the warehouse door and made his way inside. He was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He should have guessed Theodore would be waiting just inside, eyeing his watch and taking note on his tablet of exactly how late Brian really was.

  
“Not a fucking word, Theodore . . .” Brian growled as he pushed past the persnickety man.

 

Ted finally looked up from his ledger, “hell, Bri, you look like shit . . .”

 

Ted took in Brian’s way too casual wear, the sleep deprived eyes, and the hair that looked like it was STILL fucking someone. He’d never, in all the years he’d known Brian, ever seen him looking less than put together. As Brian stepped around him, Ted grimaced at the distinct smell emanating from his friend. Either Brian had just left a bathhouse, or . . . or . . . Ted could not even fathom an ‘Or’. Brian smelled like sex warmed over. And not in a positive way either.

 

 

Justin shifted from foot to foot as he read over his lines and thought about what was needed from him for the next scene. He looked around, still not finding Brian, and started to get a little worried by all the mostly naked extras on the set that day. This did not bode well for his ability to get through whatever crazy fantasy Daphne had cooked up for him this time. He really did need to have a talk with that girl. She was definitely getting way too into seeing her best friend in, shall we say, compromising positions.

 

Justin shook his head and went back to perusing the script. From what he was reading, it looked like they were doing a loose interpretation of ‘The King and I’ with Justin as the school teacher and Brian as the King. The extras were to be the harem. But as time dragged and still no Brian, he became increasingly nervous.

 

It got worse when Ted and Daphne started discussing ways they could do the vignette without the big brunet so as not to waste the day or the money they were paying the extra actors. They had tossed around the idea of Justin fucking his way through the harem in a fit of pique, which the blond had roundly rejected on the premise that his refractory time was nowhere near that short. If they wanted that, they’d have to wait for Brian. 

 

Then they suggested Justin play the part of the King with one of the extras standing in for the gay version of ‘Anna’. After a few scenes, though, they realized that given his lack of height, he would end up looking ridiculous; Ted had somehow managed to hire no one shorter, so all his dance partners were taller than Justin was. Not to mention, most of them couldn’t do a waltz if their lives depended on it. Fully half didn’t even know what a waltz was, thinking it was some kind of German sausage.

 

At the rate they were going, with Brian already two hours late, they were never going to get this done. Daphne was jabbering at him, getting even more dangerously creative about how they were going to revise the scene, when the missing ‘King’ finally stumbled in. Literally. Which really wasn’t very confidence inspiring. 

 

Justin decided it was time to take matters into his own hands as he got a really good look at a really bad looking Brian making a beeline for the bathroom. 

 

He pulled Daphne to the side, away from prying eyes and ears. “Look, Daph, is there any way we can send everyone home and reschedule them for tomorrow?”

 

Daphne’s face scrunched in confusion. “Why would we do that?”

 

Justin glanced toward the closed bathroom door. “Did you see Brian just now? He looks terrible. He’s probably sick or something,” Justin hedged his bets, hoping the possibility of contagion and Daphne’s fear of germs would get him what he wanted.

 

“Sick?” Daphne repeated, as Ted moved to join them. 

 

 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Brian was brushing his teeth so hard and his tongue so far back that he was gagging on his toothbrush. But damn, he really hated that day-after film in his mouth. He brushed and gagged again, rinsed, wet his hair, shoved it back from his face, and washed his pits. He slapped on some deodorant, a little aftershave, and hoped he no longer stunk like the ‘jack-rag’ he’d smelled like when he’d woken up. There wasn’t much he could do about his clothes, but he wouldn’t be wearing them long anyway, so whatever.

 

 

Ted had his doubts about Brian being ‘sick’. But Daphne pushed hard to shut production down for the day when the unmistakeable sounds of gagging could be heard from the bathroom. She most certainly did not want to be sued for putting anyone in danger of catching anything. And even if it was just a cold, she reasoned , if half the crew got sick too, there would be even more time lost. 

 

Ted checked his ledger, made a face over the loss of revenue, then mumbled to himself the entire way across the warehouse to tell the extras to come back tomorrow to finish out their work hours.

 

 

Brian exited the bathroom to find Justin staring at him, Ted glaring at him, Daphne with a surgical mask covering the bottom half of her face, and all three of them tapping their feet impatiently.

 

“What?” he demanded, arms thrown wide, inviting them to do their worst.

 

Ted scoffed, rubbed his forehead, and ambled off, knowing nothing he could say would make a difference anyway.

 

Daphne piped into the fray, “Tell me you know how to waltz,” as if daring him to say the opposite.

 

Brian hesitated. “Uh, o . . . kay. I can waltz?” he parroted, clearly confused.

 

Justin stomped his foot in a charmingly peevish move. “You didn’t read the script! Again!” he accused.

 

Brian sagged, his whole body seemingly saying ‘is that all’. “It’s porn. Not ‘Gone With The Wind’. How fucking hard can it be? Mouth stupid, inane dialogue and then insert tab A into slot B. Nobody’s going to watch this for the fucking acting,” he demurred, and then noted the unconvinced looks still shooting his way. “Fuck, I have a headache,” he complained as he moved around the blockade of disapproval, looking for painkillers.

 

Finding a bottle of something on a nearby dressing table, he dumped a pile of painkillers into his hand, not caring how many there were, just that they got inside him quickly. He chased them down with orange juice, grimacing when he turned the bottle and noticed the generic label.

 

“Figures. The tightwad,” he muttered, glaring at Ted.

 

Daphne poked Brian in the stomach, “Go home. Get some rest. And for fuck’s sake - READ THE SCRIPT!” she hollered at him before stomping off in her own little fit of pique.

 

Brian rubbed absently at the spot where she’d jabbed him and turned a raised brow at Justin. “What the fuck is going on here?”

 

Justin thought about stomping off too, simply because his co-star was so dense he still hadn’t picked up on the fact that he was the reason the set was shut down for the day. But he didn’t. He figured that someone needed to dial back the queening and, for once, it might as well be him.

 

“You’re late. Really, really, late. And you look like shit. And I’ll bet you can’t even waltz, which, if you’d read the script, you’d know you need to be able to do for our scene today.”

 

Brian didn’t say anything.

 

Justin continued. “You don’t, do you? Know how to waltz?”

 

Brian went with bravado. “What the hell kind of porn scene has waltzing in it anyway? What the fuck shit is your friend writing? Crazy assed . . .” his words degenerated into desultory noises.

 

“If you haven’t noticed yet,” Justin got closer and whispered, “this is not regular porn. This is porn for straight women. You know, the women that buy romance novels and watch cheesy chick flicks. The same women that don’t get those things at home and look for it online. We aren’t here - getting paid - for MEN. We are here, getting paid by and for, WOMEN,” he hissed. “Not to mention that the writer for this production is one of those women.”

 

Brian snarled. He certainly didn’t need or want THAT reminder.

 

Still, a paycheck was a paycheck. “No,” he said, leaning closer to Justin, “I can’t waltz, okay?”

 

“Fuck,” Justin swore, rolling his eyes. “I knew it!”

 

 

Justin took the lead. Literally.

 

He’d dragged a griping Brian to the parking lot, demanded to know which vehicle was his, then plopped his ass in the passenger seat and said, as if Brian’s name were Jeeves, “Take us somewhere with a floor big enough to dance.”

 

Justin stayed silent all the way to the corner of Fuller and Tremont, where Brian pulled into the curb. He kept his mouth shut, still pissed, as the brunet led the way into what Justin thought was just another warehouse. He eyed Brian as they rode the elevator to the third floor, noting that the painkillers must have started working because the big guy didn’t look nearly as tired as he had before.

 

Brian jerked the gate up when they reached his floor, completely disinterested in whatever the blond had planned and really irritated at the way he’d been ordered around like the fucking help. He unlocked the big metal door and slid it to the side, not bothering to invite the younger man in or do anything else that might be considered polite. Instead, he started stripping off his clothes the minute he stepped inside, leaving a trail behind him as he made his way up the steps, through the bedroom, and into the bathroom, not caring that he had left the door to his loft or the bathroom open.

 

Justin watched it all in silent fascination. When he heard the shower turn on, he started gathering Brian’s discarded clothes, heading in the direction his co-star had taken. He climbed the short steps, only to be confronted by the most blatantly sexual - in a non-sexual way - bedroom he’d ever been in. Not that he’d been in many, but . . . yeah. 

 

The bed itself was huge, with plenty of room to move around in, or - if you had more than two people staying over - plenty of room to share comfortably. Hmmmm . . . It was also low to the floor, on a platform that ensured stability. No creaking or squeaking bed frames or springs here to annoy the ears or fuck with one’s rhythm. The wood ledge running all the way around was fashionable and functional, yet leaving the viewer with images of bodies bent over and braced against it while being fucked into oblivion.

 

Justin swallowed hard, found the clothes hamper and dropped Brian’s dirties inside, studiously ignoring the gray-sheeted elephant in the room. 

 

As he turned the opposite way (to avoid looking at the bed again), he managed to get a sniper’s view of Brian in the shower, head thrown back to the spray, lazily soaping his junk and muttering something about princesses.

 

Thinking that Brian had been speaking to him, Justin stepped forward, through the door frame. “What was that?”

 

Brian didn’t even bat an eye, not that he ever did, but definitely not this time. “I said,” he enunciated louder, not moving an inch or stopping what he was doing, “I’m surrounded by fucking princesses and their stupid demands.”

 

“Daphne is hardly a princess, Brian. She’s one of the least high-maintenance women I know. Her stuff sells like crazy and she knows what she’s talking about.” Justin defended his lifelong friend, while trying to keep his eyes from Brian’s growing erection.

 

Brian eyeballed the fidgety man in the doorway as he let the water rinse the soap away. “I wasn’t talking about HER. I was talking about you and Ted,” he snarked as he flipped off the taps and stepped out of the enclosure, doing nothing to hide himself. 

 

Justin gulped air like a caught fish as Brian leaned really close, reached out an arm, lips almost touching Justin’s . . . grabbed the towel from the bar behind the blond, and ran it over his hair before wrapping it around his waist.

 

 

Once Brian realized that Justin would not be swayed from his plan to teach him how to waltz, he resigned himself to just getting it the fuck over with as quickly as possible. Having thrown on a pair of jeans, he started shoving furniture out of the way, until his living room was bare, but for the hardwood floor. 

 

“Don’t you want to get dressed, or . . . something?” Justin tried to make it sound casual, but a nearly naked Brian was really wreaking havoc on his already distressed senses.

 

Brian smirked, rolled his lips in, tilted his head back, and gave Justin his best come-hither look. “Why? Does it bother you?”

 

Justin swallowed again, watched as Brian walked barefoot to the liquor cart and poured himself a drink, downing it in one long pull, his Adam’s apple bobbing sexily as he swallowed.

 

“Not especially,” Justin replied, though his voice cracking at the end belied his words. 

 

He gulped, internally berating himself for speaking at all, and trying desperately to regain his composure. Justin dropped his gaze, hoping to gather some composure, only to encounter Brian’s bare feet when they came into view as Brian walked closer. 

 

‘He has sexy feet too? Fuck, I think I’m gonna die. How can someone have sexy FEET?’ Justin’s thoughts raced a mile a minute, overcome by Brian’s sheer presence. His blatant . . . Justin couldn’t even think of a word that fully embodied the man. Nothing was big enough, bold enough, sexy enough.

 

“Hey,” Brian barked, trying to get the kid’s attention when he kept staring at the floor. “We gonna do this or what?”

 

“Do? What?” Justin stammered.

 

“The. Waltz?” Brian spoke as if to the village idiot while making a face that implied the same.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Justin replied, gathering his thoughts and clamping down on his libido. “You have music?”

 

Brian snorted, went to the player, programmed the tuner, and hit play.

 

They spent the next few hours with Justin teaching Brian the simple steps, both of them counting out, “one, two, three, and one, two, three,” as Justin led Brian around the floor in practiced moves.

 

When Brian had had enough, and Justin’s brain cells were nearly fried from overexposure to the still-naked and highly evocative man, the brunet thankfully called it quits and grabbed his liquor bottle of choice before dramatically flopping onto a large fluffy floor cushion that was conveniently waiting in the far corner. Not that Justin would EVER be brave enough to call Brian out on his own princess-ness. Just the thought of voicing that pejorative with respect to Brian had Justin giggling. Brian glared at him from the floor, rolling his eyes as he lay there swigging his drink.

 

Justin lowered himself cross-legged into the spot next to Brian. “That takes real talent.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“Drinking. Lying down like you are. Without spilling all over yourself.”

 

“Yeah?” Brian huffed. “Got lots of practice, you know. One,” Brian lifted his head. “Two,” he put the bottle to his lips. “Three,” he took a pull. “And,” he swallowed, grinning like the Cheshire cat at his own joke.

 

Justin swatted his chest. “You’re terrible,” he admonished. “Gimme some of that,” he demanded, snatching the bottle away and chugging a fair amount of the contents before going red in the face and coughing.

 

“Pussy,” Brian teased, taking the bottle back and repeating his ‘one, two, three’ maneuver, making Justin laugh outright this time. 

 

Brian couldn’t help it. He really couldn’t. The kid’s smile was downright infectious. He smiled back, hitting Justin square on with his devil-may-care, ne’er-do-well grin that revealed a never before seen dimple just to the outside of his sin-inducing lips.

 

Justin gasped for air, choked on his own spit, and nearly fell over as Brian began pounding on his back to ‘help’. Justin quickly tried to wave him off - the man smelled good enough to eat - and without thinking, chugged another glug of the brew. It went down better than the first but still left his tongue burning and his gut rolling. At least Justin could breathe and Brian had backed away. That was something at least.

 

Brian tried to sound casual as he asked Justin how he felt about what they were doing. 

 

“I like to dance,” he said, thinking Brian had meant their lessons.

 

Brian rolled his eyes, noting the liquor was already going to Justin’s head. “I meant the porn for women,” Brian nearly choked on the last word.

 

“It’s not so bad. Sex is sex, right?” Justin shrugged and glugged again.

 

“Uh, NO?!” Brian stated emphatically, rolling onto his side and bracing on his elbow. “But I’m not talking about that, I’m talking about the ‘romantic’ shit.” Brian said the word like it left a dookie pile in his mouth, and Justin giggled at that image too. 

 

When he caught his breath, Justin stated matter of factly, “it is a bit cheesy at times, but it’s not too bad, I guess. Daph tries hard to make it not too awful. At least it’s not like that stupid line from that one movie . . .” Justin waved his hands around like he was going to fish it from thin air then lit up like a Christmas tree before putting a fake solemn look on his face and declaring, “You complete me . . .” as he batted his eyelashes wildly.

 

Brian groaned but came back with more cheese, “You had me at ‘Hello’.”

 

Justin laughed, really liking this side of Brian and wanting to keep it going however he could as Brian took another drink. “Or, or, how about, ‘I was looking up. It was the nearest thing to heaven - you were there.’’’ 

 

Justin snorted his hilarity as Brian nodded, getting into the game. He stood up, waving the bottle as he smirked, “You know, it’s dangerous for you to be in the frozen food section . . . you could melt all this stuff.”

 

Justin scrunched up his nose, not recognizing where that quote came from but not wanting to say so. “How about,” he folded his hands together and pulled them tight to his chest with a beseeching look on his face, “If I could ask God one thing, it would be to stop the moon. Stop the moon and make this night and your beauty last forever.”  

 

Brian was dumbfounded. Justin’s eyes were closed now as he played his part of their game, and he was surprised that he really did find the lad beautiful. Brian’s stomach rolled, and it had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he’d consumed. His gaze dropped to Justin’s smiling, slightly parted lips, and he dragged in a breath, shifting to his knees right in front of where Justin sat and startling those lovely blues open. He leaned forward, speaking so low his voice was barely audible, and let his lips brush against Justin’s so his every word would be felt as well as heard. “No, I don’t think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That’s what’s wrong with you. You should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how.”

 

Justin could only stare back, afraid to move. Afraid to move forward and seal their lips together. Afraid to move away and lose the chance to kiss Brian again. To be kissed by Brian again.

 

Justin blinked.

 

Brian’s head tilted ever-so-slightly.

 

There was utter silence, but for their heartbeats, for several long moments.

 

Until Brian shoved to his feet, checked the time, and informed Justin they were going to Babylon to dance ‘for real’.

 

Justin was just drunk enough that he didn’t put up a fight when Brian hauled him by the scruff of his shirt through the doors of Babylon.

 

Brian was just drunk enough not to care that he was entering his favorite club towing along the stumbling neophyte that he couldn’t get out of his mind. He’d almost let his self-control slip back at the loft, leaning over to kiss that ridiculously beautiful blond before, thankfully, he’d come to his senses and scrambled to his feet. Brian Kinney did NOT fuck anyone more than once, at least not outside of his work at the porn studio. And he definitely didn’t have juvenile, teenaged, romantic longings. That was gross, hetero nonsense!

 

Brian decided right off the bat he needed to score some E to regain his equilibrium and forget that he’d quoted ‘Gone with the Wind’. How much gayer could he get, for fuck’s sake? He quickly scanned the main room at Babylon for Anita and in the process spied Emmett out on the dance floor doing his ‘praise Jesus’ move. He was instantly grateful that, at the very least, he wasn’t THAT gay. Emmett carried it well, but ‘flame’ was not Brian’s color. 

 

A few more seconds of searching and he finally met with success. Anita was there, lurking in her usual corner and dispensing her panoply of lifesaving drugs. He’d dance much better after one of those pills had dissolved on his tongue. Then he could show this young whippersnapper a thing or two.

 

Justin struggled just to keep up in the crowd as his eyes bulged at the varying degrees of nudity and molestation going on around them as they walked. It wasn’t lost on him that the crowd parted for Brian as if he were Moses at the Red Sea. Justin thought that image particularly funny and texted Daphne the thought, along with a picture of Brian, tongue extended, tab of E hanging on the end. 

 

‘Where RU?’ she sent back.

 

‘Babylon. Wy btr thn the time we snuck nto PopperZ’ he replied.

 

‘UR DRUNK!’ she accused.

 

‘Um . . . yeah? So?’

 

‘WITH BRIAN?!’

 

Justin laughed and shoved the phone in his pocket when Brian turned to offer him a tab of E as well. He’d never taken drugs before . . . well, except for the pot he’d smoked with Daphne in the ninth grade . . . but he figured, what the hell. He was already buzzed so he might as well be high too, right?

 

As the tab melted away, Brian grabbed the front of Justin’s pants and dragged him by the dick to the dancefloor. Justin was still only just lucid enough to catch the looks of envy tossed his way. He was also just drunk enough to glare insouciantly back at the jealous ones.

 

Brian reached the center of the floor just as the drugs fully hit Justin’s system. The lights were brighter, the music better, the colors more vibrant, as the blond whirled in a circle, only to be caught up in Brian’s arms and pressed tightly to Brian’s body. Justin didn’t have any more thoughts after that. Just feelings. The feeling of Brian’s chest rubbing against his own as they moved to the music. The feeling of Brian’s arms at his waist, pulling their hips closer together, the feeling of Brian’s breath, feathering the hair at his temple, and Brian’s sheen of sweat, mixing with his own as they danced together, just like that, for over an hour.

 

Brian licked up the side of Justin’s neck, feeling the slight body go nearly limp with pleasure, his every response since they’d come in the door setting Brian on a crash course with his own libido. If he’d wanted Justin with a passion before, he wanted him desperately now. Justin’s blissed expression, his compliant body, even his fucking SMELL, had Brian clamoring to be back inside him. To direct those reactions. To pull out the sounds of pleasure from his young co-star that had driven him to nearly masturbate himself to a broken dick while thinking of him. 

 

But he couldn’t.

 

No. He wouldn’t.

 

That would break the rules.

 

But there was always work tomorrow. He’d be back inside him tomorrow . . . And Brian had to console himself with that. It did nothing, however, to assuage his needs right that moment. Nor did it do anything to take care of the huge boner his dance partner had been sporting for the last hour.

 

Hmmm . . .

 

Brian spun Justin around and pulled the slightly narrower hips into the cradle of his own and, arms wrapped securely around the younger man’s waist, walked them to the bar where he immediately ordered water, making sure Justin drank a whole bottle before attempting to have a conversation. When it looked like most of the after-effects of the booze and drugs were abated and Justin was again lucid, Brian leaned in to speak over the noise of the crowd, not missing the shiver his nearness left in its wake.

 

“I believe you said you’re a top.” He smirked at the gleam that entered Justin’s eyes. “No, not me. Someone else. If you’re ready to have sex in public for the first time, that is.”

 

The gleam left Justin’s eyes, replaced by a bit of fear and a whole lot of interest as he swallowed around his suddenly dry tongue. “Okay,” he croaked, hesitatingly.

 

Brian gave him props for showing he was terrified as well as enticed by the prospect, rather than simply trying to hide his trepidation. 

 

“Let’s go to the back room and you can show me your moves.” 

 

It was as close as Brian was willing to get to admitting he wanted to see what the kid looked like when he topped. The closest he would get to admitting he wanted to watch. The closest he would get to admitting that he was already turned on by the mere idea of this neophyte in action.

 

 

Daphne had headed straight for Babylon the moment she’d realized her best friend was drunk and out in public with the biggest player in the gayborhood. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Justin to have fun, or get his rocks off, or whatever, it was just that she was sure Brian spelled heartbreak for her too-easy-to-read friend. Maybe no one else would notice, but she had. She’d seen the looks Justin had given Brian on the sly and the mere fact the brunet had been the one to take his cherry made Justin more psychologically inclined to fall for him. So she’d come to the club, hoping to forestall the fall, so to speak. After all, she needed them to get along on the set. If they became lovers and then fought, all her hard work would go down the drain like so much dirty porn water.

 

When Daphne reached the entrance to Babylon, she was more than a bit irritated by the bouncer’s knowing look - as if straight women were drawn to the club like bees to honey. Then again, she reminded herself, that was probably true . . . otherwise there’d be no need for Backdoor Adventures. So, instead of scowling at the muscular doorman, she sent him a sweet smile and pushed her way inside.

 

Unfortunately, she couldn’t see much of anything in the heaving throng, much less espy her bestie, because everyone was so much taller than she was. Judiciously making use of her elbows to forge through the crowd. Daphne eventually maneuvered her way to the stairs and climbed up onto the catwalk, almost immediately catching sight of Justin plastered against Brian in the center of the dance floor. 

 

Brian certainly didn’t look sick any longer. He looked more than recovered if the way the two were grinding against each other was any indication. They weren’t so much dancing as fucking each other with all their clothes on. It was so enticing to watch that Daphne almost forgot why she’d come to the club in the first place. 

 

Damn, she needed a straight man - or at least a dildo, which of course she hadn’t thought to bring with her - just so she could get some relief. She feared she was ready to spontaneously combust merely watching the men who continued to frot to ‘Red Light Special’. But, really, it would be so much better with a bit of stimulation . . . 

 

Daphne sighed and tried to get back on task when she saw Brian lean down and whisper something in Justin’s ear, before they reluctantly separated and the gorgeous drink of water pulled her friend toward the bar. Oh, fuck, no, she moaned to herself as she looked down and saw Justin take some kind of pill from the tip of Brian’s tongue. It wasn’t quite a kiss, but it was incredibly erotic, especially since the blond swiveled his crotch across Brian’s as he swallowed. 

 

At this rate, her friend was going to be as wiped out tomorrow as Brian had been that morning. Nooo, they couldn’t afford another day without any action. Daphne wended her way downstairs as quickly as possible - not an easy task given the tight press of sweaty bodies between her and her destination. By the time she’d reached the bar, however, both men had disappeared. 

 

“Where’d they go?” she shouted at one of the bartenders, congratulating herself for not getting completely distracted by his ripped torso and piercing mint-green eyes.

 

“Who?” the bartender asked, rolling his eyes at the silly girl. She wasn’t going to find what she was looking for at Babylon. No how, no way.

 

“Kinney and his companion,” Daphne shouted to be heard over the noise in the club.

 

The hottie barkeep rolled his eyes again before gesturing toward the backroom. If he wasn’t at the bar or on the dance floor, where else could the stud possibly be?

 

Daphne almost salivated at the idea of watching Brian in action in a backroom - a place she’d never quite dared enter before this. Focus, she told herself sternly. She was here to rescue her friend, not drool over Brian. Uh-oh, she suddenly realized that Brian might be about to fuck Justin in the backroom. If that happened, Justin would never ever get over Brian.

 

A string of the most unladylike epithets flying from her lips, Daphne pushed and shoved her way through the crowd until she finally reached the backroom. Once her eyes had adjusted to the dimness, the feisty young woman slowly worked her way through the room. Where the hell were they? They should be impossible to miss.

 

Setting aside all thoughts of the research she could be doing if she didn’t need to save Justin from falling in love with Brian, she continued looking for them. She had to approach a couple of tall, dark-haired men pretty closely as they pumped their hips into their shorter companions, who were otherwise hidden by their larger bodies. It was the only way she could determine whether or not they were Brian and Justin; that’s what she told herself anyhow. Daphne earned quite a few very rude ‘Fuck-offs’ in the process - really not called for at all in her estimation. Why bother to have sex in public if you didn’t want to be admired?

 

Then, after she gradually made her way around a chain fuck involving four men - well, she had to pause for a few minutes to suss out the mechanics of it, right? - her jaw dropped almost to the floor 

 

She was actually relieved not to have to go any farther into the depths of the back room when she finally found them. To her amazement, Brian was not fucking Justin. Instead, he was leaning against the wall getting sucked off while avidly watching Justin fucking a tall, slender man - who looked amazingly like a Brian clone - next to him. 

 

Wait. What the fuck was going on? Daphne had never expected THIS.

 

No way was she going to interrupt. Somehow she was going to have to remember every single thrust, grunt, and swivel for her personal spank bank, as well as using it to titillate viewers of the website or in her stories. Grateful that Brian and Justin were so focused on each other - even more so than on their tricks - Daphne placed a hand against the wall opposite the two men, preparatory to settling in for some viewing pleasure. If only she had some popcorn, she wistfully thought. And then, eww! She removed her spunk-covered hand from the wall, forced to wipe it off on her pants since she didn’t see any come towels anywhere nearby. Oh well, she mused as philosophically as possible, this WAS Babylon’s backroom after all.

 

She promptly forgot about the sticky mess when Justin’s Brian-clone began groaning louder and louder. “Fuck, yeah. Right there. Yeah.” 

 

Damn, she’d had no idea her best friend could move like that. If she had, she’d have done more than think about asking him to take her virginity. Too late now, drat it all, but it definitely gave her ideas for future scenes she could write.

 

Daphne quickly glanced at Brian, whose eyes remained riveted on the younger man. She, along with everyone else on the set, had taken note of their nearly instant chemistry and attraction, but this was something else altogether. Holy, hottie, hell, they were fucking incredible to watch like this! Brian sped up his thrusts to match Justin’s tempo, obviously not caring if the receptacle on his knees in front of him could handle it or not. Hmm, wondered Daphne, was it possible that Brian wished he were in his clone’s place? This was getting curiouser and curiouser.

 

The Brian-clone suddenly screamed, “Ahhh!” as his jizz spurted all over the wall in front of him. 

 

Justin hammered into the man twice more, before moaning his own, “Fuuuck,” and briefly slumping against the trick’s back with his release. 

 

Simultaneously, Brian unloaded into his trick’s mouth, not emitting a sound in the process, but with his eyes blazing into Justin’s in satisfaction. He then pushed his trick away, uncaring that the guy fell down on his ass, his still-hard dick wrapped in one hand, obviously wanting to come himself. 

 

“Not bad,” Brian opined as he buttoned up while Justin gently pulled out of his trick’s ass, removed his condom, tied it off, and tossed it toward a trashcan.

 

“Thanks,” Brian’s trick muttered, happy to have sated the Stud of Babylon, even if he hadn’t gotten off himself.

 

“Not you. Him,” Brian clarified, pointing at Justin. He didn’t even notice the crestfallen look on the trick’s face.

 

In contrast, Justin acknowledged the Brian-clone with a quick, “Thanks,” and a swat on the ass.

 

The lookalike grinned at Justin and said, “You can do me again anytime, Blondie.”

 

Me too, Daphne thought to herself as she rushed toward the bathroom. Her bestie didn’t need her help. She, however, needed to clean up a bit and enjoy a post-orgasmic cigarette . . . stat!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/20/17 - Send all your thanks to Saje for writing this chapter (pretty much single-handedly). Wonderful job, too! Eureka1 also helped out with her comma thing, which is always greatly appreciated. Thanks also go out to those of you who gave us ideas for romantic movie lines on FB - If we didn’t use your fave here, we’ll try to get them in later on, and all were greatly appreciated. Now, what do you want to see the boys do next? Anybody out there got a fave fantasy they want to see acted out? We long for your input here. This is your story as much as it’s ours. Send us your suggestions and we’ll do our best to fulfill your needs. TAG & NC.


	5. Justin And The King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Daphne to work her porny magic on the boys . . . Enjoy! TAG & NC

 

 

Chapter. 5 - Justin And The King.

 

 

***Backdoor Adventures Steering Committee Chat***

 

Daphy: So, what do you guys think? I’m bouncing with excitement to hear how my online friends like this clip of Backdoor Adventures’ first scene. You guys are the first one’s seeing this. I can’t wait to hear if you like it or not. 

 

SheLaysya Wright: LAWD HAM & TURKEY! That scene was so hot I’m still having hot flashes. I think you have a winner on your hands, girl!

 

SkunkMana: It was wonderful! I just loved how connected they seemed. I was almost crying just watching the expression in their eyes as they made love. That was amazing!

 

You’reIt: I agree with Shell - It was really hot! The blond seemed so innocent. Nice job reproducing the whole innocent virgin thing with porn actors, Daphy!

 

Duckie: OMG! Jack’s *FACE* when he looks at Billy! I could just feel their love! It was so amazing. 

 

Daphy: You guys didn’t think it was too sappy, did you? One of the actors complained that the dialog was too OOC.

 

Sammi: No. I think it was fine for the scene they were acting in. It was totally Brokeback Mountain. Yee Haw!

 

OreoCookie: While I don’t need to have dialog to be happy... bring on the fucking… it was a nice touch!

 

Daphy: Good. I was really worried about that. I personally thought it was fucking amazing . . . I had to go home and spend significant quality time with my fave dildo after work that day. As hot as they are on camera, you should see them in person. They are even hotter after the director calls ‘cut’!

 

Whiskey: No fair that you get to watch all that hotness in the flesh while we only get to see the edited version. I would give my left tit to be there with you watching this day in and day out! And in and out and in and out! Lol :p 

 

Shine: I may be partial to the ladies, myself, but damn if I wouldn’t take either of those boys up on an offer if given! Those two are scorching hot. Where *DID* you find them Daph?

 

Daphy: Well, I’ve actually been friends with the blond for, like, forever. This happens to be his debut in porn though. The brunet is a friend of my boss’. I don’t think he has any real acting experience either, but together these two have so much fucking chemistry it’s incendiary! I’m surprised the set hasn’t spontaneously combusted already. LOL.

 

MrsHubs: Okay, just finished feeding the kids and escaped the MIL’s yammering... What did I miss? Was there dick involved? How big was it? And do I need to go have a smoke break while I think it over?

 

Daphy: LOLOLOLOL! 

 

You’reIt: Check the link above, MrsHubs. You HAVE to watch it! Just make sure your kids are already in bed. It’s definitely NSFW... or for family time.

 

SnowySunshine: YES! This is so much fun! I’m so jelly of you, Daphy, that you get to actually be there watching this stuff being made! And, BTW, love the porn names . . . I’m so looking forward to getting my porny fill from this site. You are a lucky woman, Daphy. I can’t wait to see what else you come up with!

 

Daphy: So glad you guys are enjoying my baby! So, any suggestions? Any fantasies you are just dying to see these hotties act out? I’m always looking for ideas to write for them. I love all your support. You ladies are my target audience, so tell me what you want to see and I’ll do my best to make it happen. 

 

StraightUp: Don’t look at me . . . If I were writing this stuff the only plot you’d see is that Billy dies and Jack spends his life mourning him. LOL. You’re the light, fluffy, romantic one in our group, Daphy! I can’t write that shit! And you’d definitely never see me writing the kind of sappy dialogue you folks have been talking about. Everytime I think about one gay guy calling another ‘Baby’ I feel like gagging. 

 

MrsHubs: Better to gag on ‘Baby’ than on dick I always say...

 

QueenT: If you gag on it, then you’re doing it wrong, MrsHubs! I can direct you to some really lovely porn if you need a refresher course.  

 

MrsHubs: Exactly my point, Queen T! Watching the link now on my tablet, it is so hot, my ovaries are melting...while high-fiving each other. . . look at the way they LOOK at each other! You’ve really got something there. . .

 

Mama2CC: I don’t know if I have any big suggestions, just keep the hotness coming, and coming and coming.

 

OreoCookie: Well, I know what I’d do if I had a naked ‘Jack’ lying there . . . I’d hog tie him, climb up his long tall cool drink of a body and then yell Yippeee Ki Yi Yay! LOL.

 

MrsHubs: I  want to see them in tights! I bet that little Blondie can really get his groove  on, look at the way he moves his hips! And the legs on the Brunet? Jeezus, do they ever stop? Not to mention cocks, cuz I would never do that. . . snicker.

 

Shine: Why would you want to put clothing on them? What a waste! What I want to see is the little blond topping the big guy! That I would pay money to see. LOL.

 

Diamond: All I want to see is that sweet little Billy dressing in big Jack’s clothing. Kinky, I know. But nobody’s ever done that story and I’m dying to read it . . .

 

Daphy: Thanks, ladies. I love all your comments and your enthusiastic support. I have so many ideas in my head, I just wish I could write them all. And every minute I spend with these two I get even more fantasies. I mean, if you think these two are hot on camera, you should see them in the flesh - and I *DO* mean in the flesh . . . every single hard inch of it - in the back room of the club I caught them in last night. *Phew* I had to take three cold showers after that demonstration. 

 

MrsHubs: Did you take ‘The Mighty Intruder’ with you? Inquiring minds want to  know….lol

 

Daphy: Don’t want to overshadow, but . . . Yeah! LOL.

 

MrsHubs: *snickering snort* . . . thought so. . . ;p

 

Daphy: Well, off to go write some more smoking hot porn. Let me know if you ladies have more requests. I personally love having real live men to act out my porn fantasies. It makes this writing gig sooooo much more . . . Satisfying! LOL. 

 

You’reIt: Great job so far, Daphy! Happy Writing! Nite!

 

 

 

When Brian emerged from the corner of the room he used as a dressing area, Justin’s mouth dropped open. He knew that Brian had been beautiful the night before at Babylon - his eyes closed and head thrown back as he chased his orgasm - but it was nothing compared to the vision in front of him now. In the sapphire blue, silky tunic flowing open down the front, and the low riding, skin-hugging half-pants of his costume, the man was stunning. The jewel hue highlighted the olive tones in Brian’s skin, and the memory of just how much more skin the cloth was hiding played havoc with Justin’s already skyrocketing libido. The inherent air of arrogance with which Brian carried himself was the crowning touch. With his auburn hair slicked back from his face, Justin could easily imagine Brian as a nineteenth-century king, an imperial ruler of a mighty nation. And though he knew he was merely playing a role, Justin felt somewhat dowdy in contrast, his own suit a conservative black with a crisp high collar and simple gray waistcoat.

 

“This is . . . different,” Brian mused aloud with a touch of disdain.

 

Justin turned to see what the man was talking about and almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The sound stage had been transformed – much more so than it had been yesterday before the aborted filming – into a kind of nineteenth century Southeast Asian bordello temple. There were with faux silk draperies in deep red hanging in front of the green screen. There were incense sticks burning in every available corner on top of elegant looking oriental tables. Miniature paper mache elephants dotted the floor along one side, giving the appearance of a shrine to the pachyderm gods, and tacky gold-plated bowls and statuary were stationed on every other surface. The floor itself had been covered in portable wood dance tiles, snapped together to cover a majority of the surface. For the waltz, no doubt.

 

“Wow. When did all this happen?”

 

“What? You mean you didn’t read the script, Thumper?” Brian couldn’t resist giving back a bit of the treatment he’d been on the receiving end of the day before even though he, too, was a little stunned by the set up. “We  _ are _ doing a King and I revival, I believe. Albeit with more sex and, thankfully, no pussy.” He shuddered at the thought of Deborah Kerr and sex in any sort of proximity. He quickly imagined Yul Brenner in those short pants and open robe, his oiled chest gleaming and his hands on his hips. Oh, yeah, he could  _ definitely _ do Yul…

 

“There was no sex in The King and I, Brian,” Justin intoned imperiously.

 

“He had a harem, Twat. The sex was implied,” Brian informed him knowingly.

 

Justin rolled his eyes and slapped at the man with his script.

 

“So, guys, whaddya think?” Daphne interrupted, her face beaming at the changes she had spent a large portion of the early morning accomplishing. 

 

The young writer had been completely unable to sleep the night before, what with steamy, erotic images of the Babylon fuckfest consuming her. Although her trusty dildo had provided some much needed physical relief, it hadn’t done much to put her fantasies to bed. Finally, she had just given up, drove into work and proceeded to make the set much more fitting for the sexual conflagration she was sure would be coming today. She only hoped the cloth was fire retardant. Shit, the girls were going to go crazy for this particular fantasy on film.

 

“You had a busy morning, Daphne.”

 

“That I did, Brian,” she replied with a smirk on her face. “I think the colors and the draped fabric will work well on film. Now, you two get ready to work your sexual magic and I’ll get the rest of the cast and crew in place.”

 

While the scene was talked through, and the camera and lighting angles were set, Brian’s head was filled with images of Justin dressed up like some old-fashioned Ken doll. And, damn, if he didn’t want to play with him! He wanted to undress that doll now. He didn’t want to wait. Visions of the boy slamming into the appreciative ass of last night’s trick nearly made him groan with longing and frustration, and the feel of the silk rubbing over his sensitive skin wasn’t doing a damn thing to help the situation.

 

Fuck! He needed to focus. He had to get through this somehow.  Brian had read through the script the night before and knew the lines he was supposed to say, although he nearly puked when he thought about actually  _ saying _ some of those words.

 

“Your majesty,” he heard ‘Andy’s’ line. “You promised me a dance.”

 

“I remember no such words!”*

 

“But I remember!”*

 

“I will do the remembering.”*  He pulled ‘Andy’ down on the satin pillows that substituted for a bed on the set, and pinned him with his body. “What I remember is that you have somehow bewitched me,” the ‘King’ whispered as he worked to undo the buttons on Andy’s pants. “That you have somehow made me want you more than I have ever wanted any man in my harem.”

 

“Your majesty, we cannot . . .”

 

“Something about the color of your eyes, the softness of your skin . . .”

 

Brian groaned and rolled off Justin, tossing his arms over his eyes. “Somebody tell me who wrote this shit so I can have them killed!”

 

“Cut! Cut!” Ted stomped to the pillow bed and hovered over Brian. “Excuse me, Brian, but do you actually  _ want _ a paycheck or do you enjoy being on the verge of homelessness?”

 

“This is fucking shit, Theodore! You can’t expect me to say this . . .”

 

“I CAN expect it and I do expect it! We lost an entire day of filming yesterday due to your ‘illness’,” Ted exclaimed, complete with air quotes. “Now you’re holding up the scene because you don’t like the dialogue you already agreed to say?”

 

“How about if we just go to the waltz scene now and let Brian get into the mood?” Daphne pulled Ted by the arm, hoping to diffuse the tension between the two men. “Ted,” she whispered, “we don’t have time to get another actor right now. We’re behind and every day we have to pay the crew whether we film or not!”

 

Ted threw up his hands and stalked back to his director’s chair. “Great. Let’s set up the waltz scene. Do you think you can handle that, your majesty?”

 

Brian gave Ted a smirk and turned to Justin. “Fine,” he said cockily. “So . . . Shall we dance?”

 

The waltz began awkwardly, but their practice the night before paid off. Soon, Andy and the King were swirling around the floor, a spotlight following them, glinting off their hair, as the harem Andy was supposed to be ‘teaching’ watched and paired off, attempting the dance themselves. Soon, Brian and Justin were so into the moves, that acting went by the wayside. They just let it happen. And their eyes never left each other’s. Their smiles never faded.

 

When the King lifted Andy and twirled him around, something shifted in the mood of the room. Their bodies moved slowly, rubbing against each other, and their hips swayed. Daphne knew this was the incendiary moment, the one she’d seen at Babylon, and she grinned and motioned for the cameras to get every single moment of it. Who cared if it was following the script or not. It was fucking golden!

 

Justin’s hands snaked inside the open robe Brian was wearing, running across the taut abs and smooth chest of the man in his arms. Brian’s hips ground against the rough fabric of Justin’s pants and Daphne knew the sensation through the sheer silk of his own thin pants had to jolt him. He clawed at Justin’s jacket and waistcoat, at his shirt, his hands tugging desperately at the clasp of her friend’s belt. His own robe was now gone and she could see his low-riding pants being pulled away from his body. Justin lowered himself to the floor in front of Brian as the older man let himself be stripped, arms splayed out, eyes closed, reveling in the sensations.

 

At this point, their act wasn’t an act at all, and it wasn’t even particularly pretty. It wasn’t the choreographed and plotted script. But it was fucking hot when Justin pulled Brian’s cock to the back of his throat and the camera caught him swallowing again and again, sucking it like it was a lifeline. Brian’s hips undulated and his breath caught in his throat as he slowly and deliberately fucked Justin’s mouth. Justin’s hand gripped the cheek of Brian’s ass, his fingers creeping steadily deeper into the crack and Daphne heard Brian moan lowly. Damn, she needed a fan or a block of ice to sit on or something!

 

Suddenly she heard Justin whine in protest as Brian pulled himself out and yanked Justin up, pushing him against the burgundy draped back wall, knocking over a grouping of the paper mache elephants in the process. Justin’s head snapped back and cracked against the wall behind the screen, a sound Daphne was sure would be caught by the mic. Brian held Justin captive, the kid’s arms bound by his own shirt, which was now halfway off and twisted around his elbows. He hiked one of Justin’s legs up around his naked waist as he sucked on the boy’s nipples. 

 

“Keep ‘em there,” Brian ordered huskily as he raised Justin’s arms above his head, and pulled the young man’s other leg up to his waist. 

 

All Justin could do was whimper in agreement as long, nimble fingers found his hole and plunged. He’d never felt anything like the adrenaline rushing through him. He wanted to stay and get away at the same time - it was too much and not enough, never enough. Fuck! Those fingers were doing things to him that most men’s dicks couldn’t manage! He felt himself being lifted slightly and then lowered, and he could feel Brian’s cock breaching his ass. With no warning he was fully impaled on Brian, and the man began to plunder his mouth in time with the thrusting of his hips. The rhythm pushed him into the wall with every upstroke and the slide of the silk wall drapings set every nerve ending in his back on edge. 

 

Daphne heard Ted mutter something that sounded suspiciously like “gonna make a fortune” as she watched the cameramen struggle to keep the couple in focus. “Fuck the script,” she said as she used the pages to fan herself and slumped back in her chair to watch the show.   

 

The extras who had been called for an orgy scene had been standing around pretty much naked while waiting for the cue that never came, but having caught sight of the scene unfolding so close to them, they easily paired and grouped off again to take care of their own now raging libidos. Within minutes the room roiled with slick, sweaty, naked bodies chasing the conflagration the pair at the wall had started.

 

What had begun as a simple waltz was turning into some feral ravishment fantasy.

 

Brian gathered a fistful of drapery and wrapped it under Justin's arms to take some of his weight. When it held, the savage gleam that sparked in his eyes had Justin's lips pulling back from his teeth in a primitive snarl of assent. Brian didn't hesitate to slam into his now weightless partner, driving them both into the wall with astounding force. Their teeth clashed, tongues fought, hands ripped at each other’s skin as Brian delivered thrust after unrelenting thrust, uncaring of the violence since Justin gave it right back, until the moment they both froze, howled, shuddered, and slid to the floor in repletion followed by the sounds of the rest of the occupants doing the same.

 

It was at least four minutes before someone remembered to yell out a shaky “cut”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/26/17 - Thanks go out (Again) to Saje for helping us spice up the sexier parts of this chapter. Also, big thanks to Cookiebun who helped TAG write the chat scene - we hope we got all our readers’ personalities right? We’re so damn meta, aren’t we. Who knows, if you keep reviewing, we might add you into the story as well. *wink, wink*. Now, what do you guys want to see next? We were thinking Pool Boy? Or maybe Sexy Cop? The possibilities are endless . . . Better weigh in now and let us know what you want to read! TAG & NC.
> 
>  


	6. Good Cock, Bad Cock

Chapter 6 - Good Cock, Bad Cock.

****  
  
  


The scene showing on the green screen monitor today was that of a grungy urban alleyway. It was all wet, soot-smeared bricks, dark shadows and deserted piles of trash. The only props were the freestanding streetlight pole and the graffiti-covered mailbox set up in the foreground. Justin frowned at the set up as he walked past, unsure what he was going to be asked to do next.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the dressing room, tricked out like a complete twink and even more concerned. He’d been dressed in low-slung but tight through the ass cargo pants, a very tight, midriff t-shirt and sneakers. Then Daphne had come in and forced him to sit still while she applied sparkly purple eyeliner and covered him in body glitter. This was really NOT Justin’s usual style and he was pretty fucking uncomfortable. He kept subconsciously tugging at the hem of the shirt as if to stretch it lower. For some reason, this costume bugged him more than even the silly King & I duds from earlier in the week.

Brian entered the dressing room right as Justin was leaving. The older man chuckled at his co-star, earning himself a scowl from Justin. It only encouraged Brian though, who let off an ear-splitting wolf-whistle as the blond boy toy slunk off. Brian watched him go until he could no longer see that pert, plump ass any longer, and then shook his head to clear it of the lust that the sight had engendered. He was seriously going to enjoy THIS particular scene.

Justin was still pouting when Brian came out a few minutes later, adorned like the sexiest cop anyone had ever seen. That sight effectively wiped the pout off his face as well as taking his breath away outright. The slightly too-tight, dark blue uniform pants were stretched tight across Brian’s crotch, showing off every single bulge underneath. The lighter blue shirt was likewise tight, but since it was almost completely unbuttoned, that didn’t seem to matter. The police cap, aviator shades and nightstick Brian was toting just added to the eroticism of the get up.

“See something you like, Thumper?” Brian drawled as he sidled past the now-drooling blond.

Even if Justin’s overheated brain had been able to form words he didn’t think he’d be able to get them out around the lump of lust caught in his throat. Instead, he just blushed. This, of course, caused Brian to chuckle sexily, making him even hotter in Justin’s eyes. And the tight chinos Justin was wearing really did nothing to hide the evidence of his attraction.

“Hey, guys. You ready for me?” Thor’s deep bass voice boomed through the haze of mutual attraction that had sprung up around the two main actors. “Damn, Aiden, you work that costume, man. I always love doing a good ‘hot cops’ scene, you know?”

Justin tore his eyes away from Brian to look at the newcomer. He wasn’t disappointed in what he saw there either. Hell, this job was gonna kill him; at this rate he was just going to spontaneously combust from sheer octane overload someday.

This morning Thor was decked out like a motorhead biker dude in gleaming black leathers from head to toe. He had the whole outfit: Muir cap, leather vest over a bare chest, skimpy leather thong paired with assless chaps, and industrial-looking black motorcycle boots that added another inch to his already towering build. Oh, and don’t forget the thin black leather armbands that accentuated each of his bulging biceps, the metal studded dog collar that wrapped around the thick column of his neck, and the fake nipple piercings that made it look like Thor had chunky silver bars through each tit. The makeup folks had even airbrushed on some vaguely sinister-looking tats to his chest and neck. The man looked dangerous and delicious all at the same time.

“Wow! You all look great!” Daphne declared as she bustled up to the group with a pile of scripts in her hands. “Have I mentioned how much I LOVE my job! I mean, seriously, what could be better than getting paid to have all you gorgeous men act out my every fantasy? This can’t be real. Somebody pinch me.”

The men all laughed at her unbridled enthusiasm and Justin even snaked an arm around her waist in a long-familiar gesture of friendship.

“Living the dream, eh, Daphne?” Brian teased.

“Hell, yeah!” Daphne confirmed. “You have no idea how jealous all my friends are. They’d pay good money to get the chance to come watch you guys in person . . . hey, that’s not a bad idea, you know? I should talk to Ted about setting up studio tours. We could make a ton on money on the side doing that. I bet there’d be legal problems with live audiences though . . .”

Justin thought it was prudent to interrupt his best friend’s latest flight of fantasy before she had him performing live sex acts in Madison Square Garden. “Are those today’s revised scripts, Daph?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh . . . Yeah, sorry, here you go,” Daph returned to reality and began to hand out the scripts.

Justin took his copy and began to thumb through it. The dialogue was typical of any porn flick - inane - but who was he to criticize? He figured he could suck it up and mouth the ‘hey, baby, you like it like that’ drivel if he had to, even if it did curdle his stomach. Even the plot was cliched - although Daph would probably say it was ‘tried and true’.

“So, the basic scene is simple,” Daphne explained as the boys scanned through the day’s work product. “Jaysin is a young street hustler on the make and Thor is his willing customer. You two are going to meet up and start doing it there,” she points to the lampost, “using the newspaper box as a prop. Then, Officer Aiden arrives, sees what’s going on, and comes over to arrest you for public indecency. Only, Aiden changes his mind and decides to join the party and you end up with a lovely three-way chain fuck. Any questions?”

Justin was fine with the basic concept, but when he started delving into the specific stage directions, he immediately saw a BIG red flag.

‘Hustler bends over newsbox while leather daddy penetrates him from behind’.

“Uh, Daph, can I talk to you for a second.” Justin insistently pulled his friend off to the side of the room before she could voice any objection. “I . . . I can’t do this,” he hissed.

“What? What’s the problem now, Justin?”

“You’ve written it so that I’m getting fucked by Thor!”

“Yeah . . . so? This is porn, Justin. Someone’s SUPPOSED to get fucked, right? I don’t see what the problem is.”

“Look, Daph . . . You know I’m really not a bottom, right? I mean, letting Brian fuck me turned out to be fine - better than fine, actually - but that doesn’t mean that I’m comfortable just giving it up for anyone. You probably can’t understand because you’re a woman, but it takes a hell of a lot of trust to surrender control to another guy like that and, while I like Thor well enough, I’m just not ready to let him go there. And, besides, have you seen him? He’s hung like a fucking HORSE! That schlong of his is a menace. There’s no way I’m letting him gut me with it.”

Justin could see by the expression on Daphne’s face, that his argument wasn’t getting him anywhere. If anything, she seemed to be getting a little pissed off at him. By the time he got to the part where he was sharing his trepidation about Thor’s size, she was shaking her head and snorting with displeasure.

“Justin, enough! You are SUCH a drama princess sometimes. Sheesh!” Daphne spiked him with a razor-sharp glare. “This is your JOB, damn it. You can’t expect to keep getting special treatment just because I’m your friend. I’m not going to rewrite the damn scripts for you every time your delicate sensibilities are offended.” Justin tried to break into his friend’s diatribe but she was already on a roll and just rolled right over the top of him. “And DON’T try and tell me I don’t understand about giving up control when you’re having sex. I’m a woman, Justin. We pretty much always have to give up control and you don’t hear any of us complaining about it do you? You’re just going to have to suck it up, Buttercup, because this scene just won’t work with you topping Thor - it would ruin the whole esthetic.”

“But, Daph . . .” Justin whined, adding in a dash of sad puppy dog eyes to try and persuade her. “I’m just not ready for somebody like Thor.” Daphne’s gaze didn’t relent so Justin hedged a little. “Okay, fine, but . . . well, it’s just that . . .” Justin lowered his voice even more to the point she could barely hear him, “. . . he’s not Brian. And I thought . . . well, Brian was so good about my first time and all and . . . I thought I’d only have to bottom for him, you know?”

Daphne stomped her foot, she was so aggravated by her sometimes fragile flower of a friend. She didn’t want to be a total bitch or anything, and she understood that this was all new for Justin, but he really was going to have to grow a thicker skin if he wanted to keep working in porn. And this scene really wouldn’t work if she tried to switch it around - she just couldn’t see adorable little Justin taking the big, bad, biker dude in hand and topping him - that would be like a sweet little kitten fucking a gorilla. Nobody would believe that. What did Justin expect?

“Problems?” Brian cut into their exchange.

“Justin’s having issues with the script,” Daphne explained. “He’s . . . reluctant . . . to have Thor top him. But I don’t see how this scene will work otherwise.”

Brian glanced Justin’s way, noting that the kid was chewing at a corner of his lip with a faint air of anxiety and had wrapped a forearm across his waist in a protective gesture. Rolling his eyes, Brian decided to take charge and fix matters. “Give me the fucking script,” he ordered, yanking Daphne’s copy out of her hands and pulling the pen out of its spot nesting in the bushy brown hair behind the girl’s ear. “Okay. This is still workable.  See, we just change this a bit,” he scribbled out about half a page of text and wrote something different in the margin. “There. And then we add in this . . .” In less than five minutes, Brian had almost completely rewritten the screenplay that Daphne had labored over for two days. “There. Fixed,” he declared and playfully slapped the irate writer over the head with the sheaf of papers before handing it back to her.

Daph quickly scanned through the changes, adding a notation here and there, but as she read her previous frown slowly morphed into a smile. “Actually, this is pretty good. It works. Better, maybe, than what I had. Not bad, Brian. I didn’t know you were a writer.”

“After two years as a copywriter and another five as an Ad Exec for Ryder Advertising, I should damn well be able to write anything. Porn is just glorified marketing, after all. It’s all about placement - words, bodies, doesn’t matter - it’s just selling a different product.”

“Okay, well, let me just make copies of these changes and we can get started,” Daphne declared, already running down the hallway towards the offices.

“Thanks, Brian,” Justin started to offer his gratitude. “I guess I’m still a little uncomfortable with all this . . .”

Before he could get any further in his explanation, though, Brian just squeezed the younger man’s shoulder, offered up a knowing smile, and moved away. Justin watched as Brian strolled back over to where Thor was sitting in a chair off to the side of the soundstage and the two men picked up their conversation. Justin watched for a moment, feeling grateful even if Brian wouldn’t let him express the sentiment. He didn’t understand why it was that he was so against the idea of letting the beautiful blond giant top him, but he knew he just didn’t want that. After being with Brian, well . . .

When the rest of the crew had finally finished going over the revised script the trio of actors took up their marks, waiting to start. Ted, who’d just arrived on set, took charge and yelled ‘action’. The warehouse went quiet, the background lights were lowered and the spots were trained on the scene, the fog machine was switched on, and the cameras started rolling.

Justin stood under the lamppost in all his twinked-out glory, a hip thrust out in invitation, and gave Thor an appraising look as the big man approached from the side.

“Looks like I found a tasty tidbit . . .” Biker Thor said, as he licked his lips and eyed Justin’s crotch at the same time.

Justin gave him a world weary glance, “I’m not dinner. But for the right price I could be a buffet.”

Thor let out a booming laugh, removed his hat and pulled a wad of cash from inside the hatband, then resettled the cap at the same rakish angle as before.

“Whaddya say, Lil Bit?”

Justin shrugged and took the money. He shoved the cash into his back pocket and promptly unzipped his pants, letting them bag below his hips, brazenly exposing his naked cock.

“Not so little, eh, Lil Bit?” Thor raised an approving brow and ran an interested hand down the generous appendage.

“Suck me off,” Justin ordered in a surprisingly bold tone that belied his appearance.

“That’s not what I want,” the biker said, squaring his shoulders and taking a step back.

“Of course it is. I know your type.” Justin tossed him a critical sneer. “Big leather Daddy like you - what you really want is someone telling YOU what to do for a change. So, suck me off.”

Justin gave the order in his best authoritative voice then glared until Thor backed down, bowing his head slightly in a visible display of submission. The giant then hefted the smaller blond onto the top of the newspaper dispenser and bent over slightly until he could take the teen’s peen into his mouth. Justin leaned back on his hands, his head resting against the vertical surface of the light pole, enjoying himself for several steamy minutes as the bigger man devoured his cock. Justin was enjoying it so much, actually, that he even forgot about the cameras angling in to get close ups of the action.

Before Justin could get off, though, they were both startled by the single, warning bloop, of a police siren. Thor jerked upright, following his cues, and Justin sat up straighter as well, both of them feigning guilty surprise as Officer Brian entered the scene. Justin was momentarily distracted from whatever it was he was supposed to do next per the script by the beauty of the man; completely sweat and swagger and just gorgeous. Justin’s fleeting thought - talk about an all you can eat buffet . . . he could eat that man alive.

“Gentlemen,” Brian said is his best naughty cop voice, slapping the nightstick held in his right hand into the palm of his left, making rhythmic smacking sounds as he surveyed the spectacle he’d discovered. “Looks like I’ve got you both on public lewd behavior and indecency. Shorty gets the added bonus of prostitution and . . .” Brian ran the nightstick down Thor’s exposed chest all the way to the side string of his thong “and maybe even aiding in the delinquency of a minor for you, Tough Guy.”

Both blonds tensed, as the script called for, then followed the cue to relax when Brian continued his lines.

“Buuut . . .” he drawled as if reconsidering, “I suppose I could be talked into forgetting all about it . . . under, or rather on top of, the right cir-CUM-stances . . .” His arched brow and sexy leer made the terms of the deal very clear.

Justin shrugged, as if he didn’t care one way or the other, but Thor bristled and gave a snarl. Brian stepped into the bigger man’s personal space with a snarl of his own, grabbed a beefy shoulder and physically manhandled the Biker back into position over the hustler’s lap python. Brian held him there with the fist still holding the nightstick in the center of the broad back, adding just enough pressure to reinforce who was in charge, as Thor obediently went back to sucking the little hustler off.

Brian grinned like a wolf, reaching for his cuffs with his free hand, and quickly snapping them, first onto one of Justin’s wrists, then tugging the twink’s arm down, under the Biker’s torso, to attach it to the metal ring on the front center of the leather thong Thor was wearing. As a result, every time Justin moved his arm, it would tug the front of the thong and therefore the Biker’s giant ‘throttle’. Since this part hadn’t been in the script, it took Justin a second to figure out what was going on, but when he did, he couldn’t help but smile at his scene partner. Brian’s grin went from wolfish to playful in under a second and he even managed a wink that, hopefully, wouldn’t be picked up by the cameras.

Brian fished a condom from his shirt pocket, rolled it on and announced, “that’s what I call witness protection, boys,” followed by a hearty chuckle.  “Cuz there IS no safety on MY weapon.”

Justin could barely contain his laughter at that corny line. He was still shocked that, after all the bitching Brian had done about cheesy lines, not only had he voluntarily said that one, but he’d written it as well. Justin could feel Thor’s smile against his cock and the bigger blond had to angle his head away from the cameras to conceal his amusement. As the two blonds made eye contact, Justin had to bite his tongue not to laugh out loud. When Justin made the mistake of looking in Brian’s direction, it was evident on the brunet’s face that he knew exactly what he had done and was entirely unrepentant. This seemed even funnier to Justin and he instinctively tried to smother his laughter with his hand. Unfortunately, it was the hand attached to Thor’s dick. And, since Brian had chosen that same moment to enter the big man’s ass, the prodigious thrust combined with the considerable yank to his crotch had the poor man gasping in shock.

Luckily, Brian covered the moment up with another of his extemporaneous corny lines. “You have the right to remain silent, dirtbag. Any groaning you do will definitely be used against you. You also have the right to have your ass pummelled by me until you scream. If you choose not to scream, I’ll just keep fucking you until you do. Now, groan if you understand these rights.”

Thor obediently groaned loudly enough that all the mics on the set picked it up. “Good choice. Now, spread em and take your punishment.”

“Shit! This stuff is fucking gold,” Ted exclaimed for at least the third time since they’d sat down to edit the day’s footage. “We’re gonna be so rich. So rich. So so so very rich. In fact, with a little extra editing, this stuff might be worth running on jerk@work.net.”

Daphne completely agreed with him. “No doubt. These guys have amazing chemistry together, don’t you think?” She moved the computer mouse around so that she could click on the screen, isolate and shave off thirty seconds of the main clip they were working on, then open another file and insert a ninety second clip taken from a different angle. “I think this shot is better. You can see a lot more of Brian’s dick in this one. And you also have a good angle on Thor’s blowjob in the background. What do you think?”

“Oh yeah. That’s definitely the money shot,” Ted declared rubbing his hands together gleefully as he once again contemplated all the dough he’d be making on this project. “I’m glad we made the guys go through the scene a third time - even though they complained like little girls. But the third time through they were definitely much smoother.  We might actually turn these two into porn actors after all, huh?”

“Maybe we should think about taking Brian on as a writer instead?” Daphne suggested as she continued to click away at the screen, perfecting the cut with every stroke of her mouse. “His idea about the handcuffs was brilliant. I especially liked the way Justin got into it near the end with all of those strategic yanks of his. To be honest, I think Brian’s edits made it even better than the scene I’d originally written. Even the totally corny dialogue is perfect. Who said porn can’t be funny? But seriously, Brian did a great job on those rewrites. We should see if he wants to collaborate on future scripts.”

“Hell no! Brian’s too fucking great in front of the camera to ever let him move around behind it. I mean, look at him,”  Ted pointed to the computer screen where a shot of Brian was currently displayed, the camera catching every single sinuous thrust of his hips and every glistening inch of his dick as he pulled out of Thor’s ass. “That man is the personification of sex. He could make my 90-year-old grandma spontaneously come just from watching those hips move like that. I don’t care how good his writing is.”

Daphne chuckled but she had to agree. “Okay, how about if I add just one more close up of Justin’s face here - see how blissed out he looks. Damn, that’s sexy. You can almost feel how good that blow job is just by the faces he’s making.”

“Fuck the face shots. What we need is more dick. ‘All dick, all the time’, that’s my motto,” Ted asserted, trying to grab the mouse away from Daphne so he could delete the millionth-and-three close up face shot Daph was trying to insert.

Daphne fought him off and quickly clicked ‘save’ so he couldn’t ruin her work. “Stop it, Ted,” she ordered, turning to face her titular ‘boss’. “This site is supposed to be for women, right? Well, women want more face shots. They want more emotion with their porn. And the way to show emotion is to show faces. Dicks are great, but you can’t tell how happy they are just by looking at them.”

“Like hell you can’t. When my dick’s happy you damn well know it - it stands right up and tells you,” Ted teased. “But I get your point. I guess. And you’re definitely more of an expert on what turns women on than I am, so I’ll defer to your feminine wisdom for the time being.”

Daphne clicked around for a couple more minutes until she was satisfied and then saved it again. “There. It’s perfect.”

“Of course it’s perfect - it’s Brian, isn’t it?” Ted joked with an amused shake of his head. “One more time from the top?”

“Like that's a hardship?” Daphne teased him back as she clicked on the ‘play’ button.

And for the next twenty or so minutes they both sat transfixed as the video played all the way through. They were both awed by how amazing the production had turned out. Justin had the whole innocent-yet-wanton twink thing down pat and the sweet joy on his face when he came was guaranteed to get their female viewers’ juices flowing. Thor was hot as hell and the perfect foil between Justin’s blond innocence and Brian’s suave practiced ease. And, of course, there was Brian and his magical hips. By the time they reached the end of the clip, where Brian was orchestrating a three-way climax with perfect timing, even the two producers were wet and breathless.

In the final moment, when Brian thrust as deeply as he could go into Thor’s ass, with the camera adroitly getting a wonderful top-down shot of the three of them showcasing not only the power of that move but also the lustblown faces of all three men, it was the very obvious and electric connection sizzling between Justin and Brian that stole the scene. The way their eyes met at just that second was brilliant and couldn’t have been scripted. Daphne thought she could see something in that look - something primal - and she wouldn’t have been surprised to find that it was that look alone that had driven them both to their final release despite the body of the big Viking imposed between them. That look was what Daphne imagined Nirvana felt like.

“I don’t think we can get better than that,” she declared as the video ended.

“I agree.” Ted leaned back in his chair, a little breathless still, and smiled to himself. “I think this one should be the video we open the site with. The others are good too, but this one . . . Well, it’s just got something. We’ll call it ‘Good Cock, Bad Cock’.” That got both of them laughing so hard they were almost crying.

“Excellent idea, Ted. And I agree completely about using this one to launch the site.” Daph pushed her chair back from the desk and got to her feet. “I’m bushed. Even if we did get amazing footage today, dealing with all you princesses all day is exhausting. I think I’m going to go home and have some quality time with my favorite dildo to celebrate. Oh, and I need to call my grandmother too - I think I’ll give her a subscription to the site for her birthday. Night, Ted.”

 [Backdoor Adventures Working Doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GR9_E1Vy6XMfNL_M0MyLgGcmEgKdGHi9mOvne8ymhn0).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/3/18 - How’d you like sexy cop Brian, huh? Total credit goes out to Saje for helping jump start us back into this story - she helped with most of the sexy parts of this chapter. Now, tell us what other fantasies you have that you want us to write about. Your wishes are our commands. Name it and we will (try to) write it. Or come by the Working Doc and write it yourself. TAG


	7. Weird Science

 

Chapter 7 - Weird Science.

Justin was sitting in the back corner of the cafe, sipping at his latte and picking at the large slab of coffee cake on his plate while he scrolled through his social media feeds. His sketchpad was sitting open on the table, a half-finished drawing of Brian right on top. Every so often, when he’d look up from his phone, his eyes would land on the picture, and he’d find himself smiling against his will. He couldn’t help it.

 

“Hey, Jus,” his quiet breakfast reverie was disturbed when the other chair at his table was pulled out and a curly-haired interloper plopped down across from him. 

 

“Are you stalking me or something, Daphne?” Justin moved his cup so that the woman would have some room for her plates and coffee too. “I mean, we not only live together and work together, but you spend your days watching me fuck. Are you now going to spend your off time watching me eat too?”

 

“Get over yourself, Justin,” the woman scoffed. She took a large bite of her buttery croissant and sighed with contentment. “Mmmm. That’s good.” Then, looking over at her table-mate she elucidated, “you know this is the only decent bakery between our place and work. A girl needs her breakfast carbs after all.” Justin shook his head but couldn’t help smiling at his always-upbeat friend. “So, are you glad your first week as a porn star is almost over?”

 

“Definitely. I never realized that having sex could be such hard work. All the retakes and the stopping and starting while they move the cameras around are tedious. I get why you have to do it, but it’s not easy to work like that. This job has certainly been eye opening, if nothing else.” Daphne huffed at the youth’s surprise but didn’t interrupt. “I’ll be glad to have a couple days to rest.” Then he lowered his voice and leaned forward so nobody sitting nearby could overhear, adding, “and my ass can use the time off too.”

 

Daphne snorted into her mocha and almost choked. “Poor baby. But don’t pretend you haven’t been enjoying it,” she replied when she’d recovered her composure. “I have the video to prove it.”

 

“Well, yeah. I never said I didn’t enjoy it,” Justin conceded with the beginnings of a blush tinting his cheeks pink.

 

“Damn, Justin. You are so easy,” Daphne chuckled at her old friend. “I’m glad you haven’t hated the experience, though. I didn’t realize you hadn’t . . . you know . . . before. At least Brian did a good job initiating you into the experience. He seemed really concerned about you at the time. And it looked like he took good care of you, right?”

 

“Brian is great. He was . . .” Justin fell silent, apparently too caught up in his memories to remember to speak aloud. It took Daphne kicking him under the table before the bashful young man came back to reality. “I know he comes off as all gruff and blustery, Daph, but the way he touches me . . . it’s so gentle.”

 

“Be careful, Jus.” Daphne reached out and laid her hand on top of Justin’s. 

 

“What?”

 

“I can tell you’re already falling for him, Jus, and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Justin tried to pull away from her, but Daphne held on and pinned him with a concerned look. “You don’t really know anything about Brian. And from what Ted tells me, he’s a major player. He’s got a reputation for being a total ass and all these rules about never having a relationship or even fucking the same guy twice. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he was good to you for your first time and all, but I don’t think that means much. Please don’t let yourself get all caught up in some fantasy about the two of you falling in love or anything. Don’t set yourself up for disaster like that, okay?”

 

It looked like Justin was going to argue with her at first, but when she continued to glare at him, he eventually backed down. Justin knew it was a little silly of him to be so taken by a guy he’d known less than a week. Daphne was right - he didn’t really know anything about Brian outside of work and the one night they’d gone to Babylon together. He really was a romantic fool at heart. But he shouldn’t let himself get so carried away just because the guy had fucked him and was decent about it. 

  
  


When Justin arrived at the warehouse later that morning, he could hear Brian yelling before he even made it all the way into the building.

 

“You have got to be kidding me! I am not wearing this shit! I look fucking ridiculous, Theodore.”

 

As Justin rounded the corner, emerging from the hallway into the soundstage proper, he finally got a glimpse of what was causing all this ruckus. Brian was standing in the middle of the room, decked out in the most out of character costume imaginable. The Stud had been completely transformed and was almost unrecognizable as the sultry, self-assured, predator that Justin had come to know.

 

To start with, Brian had been dressed in a hokey, too-tight, plaid button-down in a garrish salmon color, and brown polyester-blend slacks that were a couple inches too short, exposing the white socks and dark brown penny loafers on his feet. On top of this lovely ensemble, he was wearing a long white lab coat, complete with pocket protector full of pens on the left breast. The costume was rounded out by the addition of a pair of the nerdiest looking brown, horn rim glasses Justin had ever seen. He wasn’t sure if the tousled hair was a further attempt to make Brian into the ultimate Nerdy Professor, or if it was just the result of Brian anxiously running his hands over his scalp in consternation. But the crowning touch, in Justin’s opinion, was the sloppily tied red bow tie, which Brian was currently trying to tug free.

 

“I don’t know what kind of twisted fantasy your pet porn writer is entertaining, Theodore, but this is not sexy. Trust me on this. I know sexy, and this is not it. This is just weird,” Brian continued to complain vociferously. 

 

Justin noted several members of the stage crew standing off to the side snickering behind Brian’s back. Okay, so it WAS fairly humorous. However, Justin didn’t think it was wise to let his amusement show.

 

“I have to disagree, Brian,” Justin intervened in an attempt to quell his co-star’s major league queen out. “I think you look kinda hot. You’ve got that whole sexy, nerdy thing going.” Justin walked around Brian’s back, surveying the Professor from head to toe, and letting the fingers of his right hand trail sensually down the taller man’s lats until they grazed over the slope of one firm buttock. “Oh, yeah, I can definitely see this working.”

 

When he’d finished his circumnavigation, he stopped in front of Brian, looking up at him with his best sexy smirk, one hand still resting a bit possessively on Brian’s ass. Brian’s expression seemed to have softened - just a little. He really was too easy - that humongous ego simply needed to be sufficiently placated and then the big Stud would be putty. And, oh, what Justin wanted to do with him once he was putty.

 

“Yeah, well, just wait till you’re dressed in your own nerd costume,” Brian replied, still prickly. 

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Bri, but you’re our only Nerdy Professor in this episode,” Ted explained. “Justin is going to be the Naughty Grad Student that seduces you.” Ted was outright laughing at the renewed outrage of Brian’s expression by the time he finished speaking. 

 

“Oooo, I think I’m going to like this scene,” Justin declared as the makeup artist began to tug him off towards the dressing room.

 

When he emerged a few minutes later, Justin had been transformed into the perfect, preppy co-ed, complete with chinos, a button down shirt and a pastel blue crew-neck sweater. His hair had been slicked back in a college boy do. He looked eminently respectable and proper. And delicious enough to eat. 

 

Daphne was there, ready to get her boys set up for the scene, as soon as Justin appeared. “You both look great. Now, we’re switching things up a little this time around - because our viewers, as opposed to the general population of porn consumers, like a certain amount of variety. So, today, instead of Brian being the aggressor, we’re going to let Justin take a turn.”

 

She led them over to the area in front of the green screen. In the monitors they passed, Justin could see that the background looked like a typical scientific laboratory, complete with counters filled with scientific gizmos, equipment and jars of chemicals. In reality, the stage itself was rather barren, with only a large, industrial-looking desk set up in the center. Justin thought the addition of several glass beakers and other vaguely scientific props was a nice touch, though.

 

“So, the basic premise here,” Daphne began to lecture them, “is that Justin is your student and he’s angling for a better grade in his chemistry class. You, Brian, are a completely clueless college professor. Justin’s going to try seducing you but you’re going to be oblivious to his advances until Justin simply takes you over the desk.”

 

“Whoa! Back up there, Sister,” Brian bridled at this direction immediately. “What the fuck do you mean, Justin takes me over the desk? What part of ‘I don’t bottom’ did you not understand the other day? I thought we’d resolved this issue.”

 

“Damnit, Brian.You seriously need to get over yourself already. We don’t have time for this again,” Daphne chastised, looking defiantly up at the man who towered over her petite frame by more than a foot. “I’m only going to say this one more time - you two are the employees here and, as such, you need to stop complaining about every script you don’t like. We are not going to rewrite every single scene to your personal specifications. Do you hear me?”

 

Brian looked like he was still going to argue the point. Justin thought about warning him against going head to head with Daphne, but then decided it was probably for the best if Brian learned that lesson on his own. Meanwhile the woman in charge fumed and huffed and glared at the big guy, effectively keeping him quiet even though you could tell Brian wanted to argue the point. 

 

Finally, Daphne pronounced her final judgment. “You either want the paycheck or you don't, Brian, but . . . as a favor for your help on the rewrite yesterday . . . Fine. We’ll have Justin ride you instead. Will that satisfy you, Sir Topsalot?”

 

Brian frowned at the derogatory nickname but shrugged his concession. 

 

With a little more direction and some minor changes to the scripts, the actors were finally walked through that day’s scene. Justin was supplied with a couple hefty textbooks and a notebook, as props, and told to enter the scene from the left. He recited his vacuous lines with as much enthusiasm as he could manufacture, internally groaning at the drivel, and glad that at least he wasn’t Brian in this scene. Brian’s lines were even worse than his.

 

“Mr. Pourne? Class doesn’t start for a half hour yet. How can I help you,” Professor Cockfoster asked, peering out through his nerd glasses.

 

“Actually, I was hoping we could help each other, Professor,” a perky Pourne drawled suggestively as he sidled around the Professor’s desk, seating himself on the edge right in front of the older man. “I was having a bit of trouble with the latest lab write-up and thought, perhaps, you might be willing to offer some PERSONAL tutoring sessions. I promise to make it worth your time, Professor.” Justin purred the title ‘Professor’ as he set aside his books and inched closer.

 

“Well . . . ahem . . . Of course, Mr. . . . Mr. Pourne,” Professor Cockfoster responded, pretending to be uncomfortable as he tugged nervously at his bow tie and shifted away from the importunate student. “What is it that you needed help with?”

 

“Well, Professor, I’m a little confused about the exercise on Standard Measurements. You see, I’m not sure if I . . . measure up . . . and I thought you could maybe check me and see?” 

 

Justin stood up and turned so he was facing the seated Professor, his bulging crotch right at Cockfoster’s eye level. Then he ostentatiously rubbed at the front of his pants in the most suggestive way he could manage. Brian, trying to stay in character, cleared his throat anxiously and tugged at his shirt collar. In the back of the room, Ted and a couple of the other stage hands were giggling at the cheesiness like a bunch of schoolkids. Which, of course, made it even more difficult for Brian to maintain the guise of his bumbling teacher role.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Ted!” Brian growled, glaring at him.

 

“Cut!” Ted hollered back.

 

Justin stepped back, carefully hiding his own sniggering grin as Daphne marched onto the set. “Brian, you have to stay in character, no matter what is going on around you.”

 

Brian stood and paced a quick, frustrated, circuit around the desk, “Of course I’m not staying in character - I don’t know who the fuck this character is, Madam Director. I mean, shit, who the fuck is so obtuse that they don’t understand a pick up line the first time? Why all the repetition? I don’t know anyone this stupid.”

 

Justin thought Brian had a point, but he didn’t sign the checks, he just cashed them. So who was he to criticize?

 

Daphne grit her teeth. “Think ‘Clark Kent’, or ‘Revenge of the Nerds’ - whatever it takes to get you there - but I’m not kidding, Brian, you will do this. I’ve got a dozen other guys willing to step in if you pull out. Don’t test me.” She did an abrupt about face and went back to her seat.

 

Brian stared at the ceiling for a minute and muttered, “The only thing I pull out of is a parking space . . .” 

 

Desperately, Brian tried to get himself into the ridiculous headspace of his character, but it wasn’t easy. This persona just felt so alien to him - he simply couldn’t relate at all - and he struggled to figure out a way to internalize the geekiness. Then, finally, a calm settled over him and a smirk creased his mouth as he came up with the perfect way to get in character; he would pretend he was one of Mikey’s comic geek friends. He’d met a few over the years that seemed like they’d fit the part. Yeah, he could do that.

 

They went back to their marks, and when Ted called ‘action’, Jaysin delivered his next line, “I think you use clothes as camouflage, Professor, like a chameleon.” He pulled the tab of the bow tie, unraveling it as he leaned in closer.

 

“Th-thats, uh, ahem,” the professor stammered, “biology. This is, uhm, chemistry,” clearly attracted but steadfastly oblivious.

  
“Damn straight it is. DAMN straight.” Jaysin pulled the tie off altogether, tossed it over his shoulder and rubbed his hard cock against the back of the professor’s hand where it rested on the arm of the chair.

 

The professor snatched the hand away, using it to push his glasses back up his nose, and had to tip his head back to look his student in the eyes. They were so close together, Jaysin’s hands now braced on the armrests, their noses almost touching.

 

“The experiment today is going to require a bunsen burner. You - you should set that up,” the Professor stuttered, trying to get the discussion back on point. 

 

“I’ll light your fire anytime you want, Professor . . .” Jaysin murmured seductively.

 

“Ahem, well, yes, but, uhm, you are supposed to be experimenting with the melting point of various chemical compounds.”

 

“I’m more interested in finding YOUR melting point, Professor,” Jaysin stated boldly as he climbed into the teacher’s lap, placing one hand on either side of the Professor’s face and giving him a seriously hot liplock.

 

The Professor’s hands shot out to each side as if he didn’t know what to do with them. When Jaysin eventually pulled back from the kiss, Aiden innocently followed the motion, leaning forward with his eyes closed and his lips still puckered up, almost as if he didn’t want to let those lips go. When he couldn’t locate his goal, his eyes popped open to find a smirking Jaysin hovering over him with a hungry look. Whereby the Professor reached for the blond, pulled him in tight, and squeezed him hard.

 

Jaysin tossed him a knowing look, then pushed Aiden back with one hand in the middle of the educator’s chest. Professor Cockfoster looked around him as if he was confused and didn’t know what had come over him. Jaysin huffed a sexy little laugh and leaned back in to lick up the Professor’s throat, over his prominent adam’s apple, his jaw, and up the side of Aiden’s face, until they were nose to nose again. 

 

“Looks like I found the catalyst for this particular chemical reaction, Professor,” Jaysin declared as he stood up and whipped his shirt over his head with one hand while unfastening his pants with the other.

 

The poor overwhelmed Professor stood up as well, putting his hand out in a ‘stop’ gesture as he backed away. “You can’t. We can’t. You’re my student . . . I-I-I could get in trouble for this,” Professor Cockfoster stammered.

 

Jaysin wasn’t going to be put off, though. The younger man stalked the retreating nerd, following him step for step, until Aiden’s back was up against the green screen ‘wall’ and he had nowhere else to go. Jaysin took the final steps until he was right up in the Professor’s personal space. He grabbed hold of the lapel of the lab coat, and used his new handhold to tow the escapee back towards the desk. Aiden put up a token resistance, but he was already under Jaysin’s spell so he didn’t fight very hard. 

 

When they reached the desk, Jaysin pushed his Professor backwards until the larger man was sitting on the edge. Then the studly student leaned in and claimed Aiden’s mouth for a long, slow, deep kiss, pressing Aiden’s shoulders further down as he suckled the raspberry red lips. Eventually the Professor was forced to give in and lay all the way back, knocking several of the glass beakers to the floor in the process and then jumping when the crashing noise startled him. Jaysin used the moment to his advantage to peel the Professor out of his lab coat even as a timid Aiden tried again to struggle out of his seducer’s grip.

 

Jaysin simply leered and tossed the white jacket over his shoulder.

 

Arms out, trying to hold off his aggressor, the Professor took a deep calming breath and attempted to talk some sense into his erstwhile student one last time. Unfortunately, his mixed emotions were clearly displayed by a pronounced and anxious stutter along with a raging boner, so his arguments didn’t get him far. It didn’t help matters much that Jaysin seemed to be too busy trying to kiss him to listen.

 

“No more lectures, Professor,” Jaysin commanded as he started to undo the plaid shirt of his companion, revealing the unexpected treat of beautiful golden skin and well maintained musculature. 

 

Flummoxed, horny, and overwhelmed, the Professor offered up a helpless groan and let his body go compliant. Jaysin reached for Aiden’s zipper, jerking it open and pushing the older man flat down onto his back across the desk in a single move. The ravaged brunet tossed a forearm over his face in an effort to pretend that this really wasn’t happening. He ripped it away a second later though, when reality reared its head. Well, lowered it’s head actually - right over his rigid prick - and sucked on it like a ramora on a shark. Shock had him pulling up his knees in a reflexive action, whereupon Jaysin yanked the Professor’s pants down to his dowdy shoes. With a little further struggle, Jaysin managed to swipe it all off the rest of the way, leaving the  somewhat prudish Professor lying across his desk as bare as an egg and completely at his student’s mercy. 

 

Brian gave a shiver of anticipation which was not part of the act. He was secretly enjoying this aggressive side of his blond companion. Who knew Thumper had it in him? And, once he’d relaxed a bit and internalized the comic book nerd persona, he found he was sort of having fun with the play acting. Okay, it was completely out of character for him, but what the hell, right? If it allowed him the chance to see Justin in this new - and thoroughly enticing - light, he was all for it. 

 

While Brian was still contemplating this surprising turn of events, he noticed a predatory gleam lighting up Justin’s eyes and a genuine grin breaking across the boy’s face. The little shit was definitely enjoying himself. Brian fleetingly wondered if he should be worried about this setting some kind of precedent?

 

Snatching a condom and lube from his pants on the floor, Jaysin climbed aboard the desk and mounted up, just as the Professor tried to sit up again. 

 

“Stay,” Jaysin commanded and his bashful teacher complied. 

 

Brian reached back over his head and grabbed the edge of the desk, expecting a rough ride, and thoroughly looking forward to it.

 

However, that was not what he got.

 

Instead of a fast and furious fuck, Justin had apparently decided to take his time. Bending down towards Brian’s nether regions, Justin slowly sucked him back to full hardness and then beyond, all the way to the edge of orgasm. Brian was on the verge of breaking out of character and demanding that the boy finish, when Justin sat up and quickly sheathed Brian. Then, without further ado, the younger man lined himself up, held Brian’s cock at the ready, and abruptly slid down its length until fully seated. Whereupon he took up an unhurried pace of rising, falling, and rolling his hips that had Brian moaning in pleasure without having to feign a thing for the cameras. 

 

Careful to keep the rhythm, Justin leaned forward, softly taking Brian’s lips in a barely there kiss which the older man tried to make more intense, only to be rebuffed and taken softly again.

 

Brian got the picture and played along. Justin was going to do this his way. Brian figured it was the least he could do to reciprocate after all the new stuff his blond companion had been subjected to over the last few days. So he relaxed, letting Justin have his fun and enjoy his moment of being in charge. Plus, it worked with the scene they were supposed to be acting out, right?

 

The act that followed though, was not at all what Brian had expected. It wasn’t anything that anyone who had any familiarity with your typical porn would have expected. What ensued was something Brian didn’t think he’d ever been a part of regardless of how promiscuous his past had been. Because what followed was something that clearly went beyond the definition of just plain fucking. 

 

Justin began by stopping all movement of his lower body and running his hands slowly, lightly, from the inside of Brian’s wrists, up his arms to his shoulders, over his clavicle, pecs, and abdomen, until Brian sighed and his eyes drifted shut. A hum of pleasure was barely picked up by the nearest mic as Justin leaned forward again and repeated the motion over and over until his scene mate was arching into his touch, reacting without thinking, and no longer conscious of the audience or cameras.

 

Justin rolled his hips forward and back as he took Brian’s lips again. He added a little more passion this time and Brian immediately responded with a hip roll of his own.

 

“Yeah,” Justin whispered against Brian’s ear. “That’s it, Brian. Just let me show you how I roll.” Brian was only able to groan in response.

 

After that, Justin kept it smooth and languid for several minutes until the most wondrous sounds started emanating from none other than Liberty Avenue’s most vaunted Stud. Holy hell, this kid was driving Brian crazy. He couldn’t believe such a neophyte could work his body so thoroughly. 

 

Justin, meanwhile, was reveling in the way Brian was responding to his actions. Brian looked so sexy, completely engrossed in the attentions being showered upon him by the younger man. Who knew the big guy would be this responsive? Fuck knew, Justin was totally into it as well. And, with a quick, surreptitious glance to the side, Justin noticed that his actions seemed to be affecting everyone else on the soundstage almost as fervently. Apparently he was doing something right, so he decided to keep going the way he had been. 

 

Repeating whatever seemed to bring Brian the most pleasure, Justin continued his attentions on the beautiful man. A lick up the long column of his throat, a slide of a patient hand over a taut nipple, each action followed by a whispered word of encouragement. Justin worked his partner until it all came crashing down, to Brian’s surprise, in an explosive climax.

 

Brian’s body tensed as he came with astounding force, in an orgasm so fierce he’d never before experienced anything like it. The power of the moment completely confused the overwhelmed the man, forcing a bewildered yet euphoric look onto his face as he slumped, gasping, back onto the desktop. It was that final look that ended it for Justin. His orgasm wasn’t as explosive but it was certainly satisfying, to say the least, and knowing he’d been responsible for Brian’s obvious gratification made it all the sweeter.

 

All Justin knew for sure, was that he wanted to be the one to put that look on Brian’s face again and again for the rest of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/5/18 - I would have loved having a chemistry professor like Brian . . . LOL. Today's fantasy was selected for you by our own Eureka1. Hope we did you proud, K! Also, the majority of these corny lines can be attributed to the wonderful Saje - blame her for the cheese! (I love you, Saje!) If you want to weigh in on what's planned for the next chapter, go check out the 'Hobbies' Poll we posted on the KD facebook page. Off to write more fantasies. TAG


	8. Say Ahhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna play doctor with our boys? LOL. Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 8 - Say Ahhhh!

****  
  


Daphy: OMG! Ladies, you will NOT believe the scene we filmed today. Damn! I don’t even believe it and I was there! It was so hot I think my panties melted off.

You'reIt: Do tell. All the details. And I do mean ALL!

Daphy: I’m not sure words can do it justice. I mean, this scene was so fucking hot that the stage crew was masturbating to it. I’m not kidding. I, personally, tried to go hide out in the bathroom so I could take care of myself but I couldn't get in because it was occupied. So I headed back to the office, hoping to find some privacy there, and startled one of the sound tech’s jerking himself off in a corner behind one of the clothing racks. THAT’S how fucking hot this scene was, girls.

QueenT: No way. I’ve watched footage of behind the scenes stuff from porn shoots - it looks all clinical and boring to me. I can’t believe that the professionals who see this stuff day in and day out actually get off on it. They’re probably immune to porn.

Daphy: I’m not making this up. It WAS that hot. I can’t actually explain it, though. You’re going to have to watch to understand. But, please, do not share this video with ANYONE. If my boss knew I was letting anyone have a sneak peek before the site goes live, he’d fire me, then kill me, and then fire me again. But, here. Watch this:  **[Sexy Nerds](https://youtu.be/PW6oc1YP2qM)**.

The chat went silent for about ten minutes although Daphne noted that the icon of pretty much every member of the group had become active, meaning that they had all logged on and probably hit the link. She really shouldn’t be sharing the clip of Brian and Justin from that afternoon, but she couldn’t help it. She simply had to save that particular scene for her own home library collection. Now she could have more than just the memory of watching them to fuel her future fantasies. And, of course she was going to share it with her online homies. She knew these girls and they would love watching the video as much as she did. Fuck, who wouldn’t want to watch those two absolutely beautiful men making love with each other. Because that’s what it was - this wasn’t just porn, it was fucking art - you could tell from the expressions on these men’s faces that they weren’t just fucking by that point. They might not know it yet, but anyone watching could tell - THAT was making love.

It didn’t take long before the response from Daph’s friend confirmed that belief.

SkunkMama: That was so beautiful. I’ve never cried while watching porn before, but I can’t stop sobbing.

Duckie: OMG! I just can’t get over the expression on Jaysin’s face. That was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.

Whisky: Amazing cinematography too - I loved the way the camera zoomed in on their hands as their fingers intertwined. And the shifting rainbow lighting. Brilliant!

MrsHubs: Loved the scene, but that dialogue? Who writes this shit for you? I didn’t know whether to laugh at the cheesiness or spontaneously orgasm from the total hotness. Damn, I think I need to go change my wet panties. BRB.

Daphy: So it wasn’t just me? I mean, I thought maybe it was just the fact that I wrote the scene that made me like it so much. But you all see it too? Aren’t they perfect for each other?

Snowy: No. You aren’t wrong. Those two are absolutely brilliant together. I’m so jelly that you get to watch them in person. Please tell me that you’re going to introduce us some day. I would travel to the states for that. I bet Jaysin is a total sweetie in person - he just looks like the kind of guy I would love to hang out with.

SheLlaysya Wright: You can have him, Snow. I want Aiden! The things I could do to that boy . . . I bet he tastes like whisky and cigarettes. Think I could talk him into taking a walk on the female side, Daph?

Daphy: LOL! I don’t know about that. He’s pretty much a man’s man, if you know what I mean. But, if you want to try, we ARE going to have a launch party to celebrate the new site. I’m sure I could invite a few friends. But only if you promise my boss that you’ll subscribe to the site.

Sammi: Oh, yeah! I’m so there, Daphy. Count me in. Can I stay with you while I’m in town? Hold on, I’ll private message you.

Daphy: Of course you can crash with me. You’re all invited! We can have a naughty, porn-filled, weekend slumber party . . . Did I mention that ‘Jaysin’ is actually my roommate?

Shine: No. Fucking. Way! You said he was a friend of yours but you never told us you LIVED with that hunk of gorgeousness. Now I HAVE to come to this party too. I call dibs on Daphy’s sofa! Can’t wait to meet him. And Aiden too. Darn, now my panties are in puddles too.

MrsHubs: What the hell! Hubs has been offering to send me somewhere fun for my birthday, I might as well tell him I’m going to Pittsburgh. Should I bring my own air mattress? I’ll buy all the liquor! Hell, I will even do all the cooking . . .

You’reIt: I wanna go too! I’m ready to totally fangirl! Does your roommate mind if I stalk him? I promise I’m not dangerous. Not really. LOL.

StraightUp: If you tell me Aiden is going to be there, I might have to come as well. Hell, I didn’t really need that new air conditioner, did I? Besides, it won’t be much good if I keep watching the hot porn you’re getting us all hooked on, Daphy. I might as well be there than here. Count me in, too!

Daphy: Yay! This is going to be EPIC! I can’t wait to meet you all in person. We are going to party so hard . . . And I promise to do my best to get both Jaysin and Aiden to join us. We really do need to get these two boys together in real life. It will be our mission. A mission of love; uniting two soul mates who just haven’t realized their destiny yet. Fuck! This is going to be so fun! Maybe we can get them to do a private show. They could act out the scene I’m working on writing tonight . . . You guys are going to love this one . . .

Justin was still groggy when he arrived at the warehouse for work the next morning. It was Saturday, for fuck’s sake - he might have to be there but he didn’t have to be awake, did he? And fuck Ted for insisting they work on the weekend to make up for that missed day of shooting they’d cancelled because Brian had shown up too hungover and fucked out to film. Justin had really been looking forward to a couple days off so his ass could recover from all the unaccustomed activity.

Not that he was complaining, really, because he had to admit that he kind of loved the fact that he could still feel Brian inside him even a full day later, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that. Knowing Brian, the Stud would just make fun of him and call him names. But, seriously, how could anyone be expected to have fucked THAT all week long and not feel it? Especially if you were still relatively new at this shit?

However, even the thrill of yet another go round with Brian’s ‘Anaconda’ couldn’t alleviate all of Justin’s exhaustion. Doing porn was absolutely exhausting. Who knew, right? But Justin WAS looking forward to getting his first paycheck; Daph had said checks would be handed out at the end of the day. Justin was going to use it to make a down payment on his fall tuition, which was already past due. He just hoped that PIFA would continue to work with him on the remaining balance. As long as he found some way to pay his account current before classes started at the end of August, things would be fine.

“Morning, Thumper.” Justin was greeted by Brian’s baritone drawl as he entered the dressing room. “Looks like we get to ‘play doctor’ today. Literally. Where does your friend Daphne come up with this drivel, huh?”

Brian shrugged on a lab coat similar to the one he’d worn the day before, but added a stethoscope draped around his neck this time instead of a tacky bow tie. He also clipped on a fake, doctorish-looking ID tag to his pocket instead of the pocket protector he’d had the day before. Justin thought Brian looked hot, although he missed the nerdy horn rimmed glasses - strangely enough, Justin had found those rather attractive. Oh, hell, what was he thinking, Brian was attractive no matter what the fuck he wore. And the costume would be stripped off soon enough, anyway, right?

“Why is she ‘my friend’ when you’re complaining about her writing?” Justin laughed as he rifled disinterestedly through the clothing options on his own costume rack. “It’s not my fault she writes this stuff. I blame it all on the local library’s liberal DVD selection policy. She was just fine before the day she binge watched that gay drama series she got at the library. I tried to tell her it was basically just soft porn. But after that she was completely addicted . . .”

“Hey! I only started watching that show because you’d just come out to me. I was trying to support you and show my solidarity,” Daphne interrupted, coming into the small dressing room with the day’s scripts in hand. “But you’re right about that cable show being my gateway drug - after that I was pretty much addicted and the next thing you know I had moved on to hard core porn. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, right?”

“Whatever you say, Daph.” Justin laughed at his crazy, porn-writer friend and bumped shoulders with her affectionately. “Now, please tell me that I’m not going to have to wear some slutty Nurse costume for this sketch.”

“Of course not. I would never do something like that to you, Jus,” Daphne asserted, shaking her head at her doubting friend. “I’ve cast you as Dr. Aiden’s young and inexperienced intern. He’ll need to show you how to ‘operate’. Trust me - it’ll be great. Now, hurry up and get into something doctor-like. I’d like to get out of here early today so I can enjoy what’s left of my weekend.”

Brian followed Daphne out, his nose in the script as he mumbled disparaging things about the day’s scene. Meanwhile, Justin took his friend’s advice and selected what he thought would be appropriate off the clothing rack. When he emerged from the dressing room, clad in his own white lab coat, he found Brian sitting next to a handsome newcomer dressed only in a fluffy white terrycloth robe.  

The new guy was quite a treat for the eyes. The man was a little older than Justin, but probably not more than twenty or so. He had a handsome face, full lips, high, almost oriental cheekbones, and strangely light-colored, penetrating eyes. His head was shaved, which only made the guy look even more exotic. He was also well built, although it was a little tough to tell how well-built due to the camouflage of his robe. What he could see, though, made Justin’s mouth water. He loved the dark color of the man’s skin, an almost chocolate brown, and knew that the contrast between their two skin colors would probably look fantastic on screen. Justin couldn’t wait to test his theory by touching the beautiful man.

“There you are, Justin,” Ted waved him over to the side of the stage where they were all sitting. “Come meet your co-star for the day.” When Justin was near enough the new boy stood up to greet him, holding out his hand. “Jaysin Pourne, this is Dick Blackwood.”

“Please, call me Malik - I hate that stage name my Ex thought up for me. If I could, I’d have dumped the damn name the same day I dumped my boyfriend. Unfortunately, my fans all know me by it now, so I’m stuck with it,” the gorgeous young man demurred as he took Justin’s pale hand in his own dark chocolate one.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Malik,” Justin replied, enjoying the feel of the man’s warm grip. “And you can call me Justin - I didn’t pick my silly porn name either.”

“Personally, I still think you should have gone with ‘Thumper’ - it totally suits you,” Brian cut in, ignoring the dirty look that he got for spreading the annoying nickname.

“I don’t care what you all call yourselves, just so long as you get your asses in gear so we can get this scene filmed,” Ted added, gesturing towards the stage where a hospital bed had been set up in the middle of the green screen area.

The boys followed the boss’ directions and made their way onto the set. Malik immediately pulled off his robe, exposing the fact that he was completely naked underneath, and took up a position lounging on the hospital bed. Justin was awed by the man’s perfect, muscular body, not to mention the bevy of interesting tattoos that covered his arms and back. The palms of his hands itched to touch that beautiful skin, outlining each line of ink, until they made their way downward to the plumpness of that flawless ass. Justin was practically drooling but he simply couldn’t help it. Damn, there really were some amazing perks to this job.

“Okay, the basic premise to this scene is that Mr. Blackwood is your patient and Doctor Cockfoster and Doctor Pourne need to see to his needs,” Daphne explained, unable to keep back a giggle at the silliness of the sketch even though she herself had written the scene.

The group ran through their lines briefly and took note of the general blocking that Ted and Daphne wanted to see. The camera man added a few last minute requests that would help him get better angles with this type of setup. And then the actors were set loose to do their acting thing.

Malik resumed his position lying on the hospital bed while Brian and Justin walked off set. The lighting was adjusted and then Ted called ‘action’. Brian walked onto the scene, carrying a clipboard which he was using to make important notations about the patient - which, Justin could see from where he was standing behind the other man, involved an amateurish drawing of a dick.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Blackwood,” Brian intoned with his best bedside manner and his sexiest glance at the patient. “I’m Doctor Cockfoster and this is my intern, Doctor Pourne,” Brian introduced himself and his student while the patient looked up at his doctors with an approving gleam as he licked his lips hungrily. “We’re here to take care of you, son. Now, what seems to be the problem?”

“Thank goodness you’re here, Doctor Cockfoster. I really need you,” Malik voiced the cheesy lines, doing a pretty good job at not giving in to his own laughter. “I’m so hot, Doctor. I don’t know what’s wrong. Can you help me?”

Brian handed off his clipboard to Justin and walked around the hospital bed, leering at the sexy patient waiting there for him. He let his left hand trail down the naked flank of the patient as he passed by, causing Malik to shiver from the tickling touch. You could almost see the predatory hunger emanating from every line of Brian’s body. But who wouldn’t want to eat up that piece of yummy, chocolatey goodness?

“I see. That certainly could be a problem,” Brian intoned and then looked to Justin for assistance. “Dr. Pourne, I think we might have to do a full internal exam. Would you like to take the lead on this one?”

Justin strutted over to his mark at the foot of the bed and tossed the clipboard onto the mattress. “I’d be more than happy to take on this case, Doctor.” Then, without any real warning, Justin ran his hands down the patient’s legs, from Mal’s muscular thighs all the way to his feet, grabbed hold of the man’s ankles, and gave a strong enough yank to bodily pull the other actor all the way down the bed till his ass was right at the edge of the mattress. “Now, open wide and we’ll take a look,” Justin ordered, groaning internally that he was being forced to say these horribly cliched lines. “Uh oh. I’m afraid you’re right - you’re seriously hot,” Justin admitted as he let his hands roam back up the patient’s well-made thighs.

The poor patient simply laid there and moaned as the intern’s sure hands performed a thorough examination.

“Doctor Cockfoster, I think this man is in serious danger of overheating. He needs our help, STAT!” Justin cried out right as his hands found their way to the patient’s cock.

Unfortunately, that line was too much for Brian, who was unable to to hold back the almost girlish giggle that erupted.

“Cut!” screamed Ted angrily. “What’s the problem now, Brian?”

“You can’t seriously expect me to maintain an erection while listening to this shit, Theodore! Hell, this isn’t porn, it’s pure CORN!”

That declaration got the rest of the cast and crew laughing as well. Before long, the entire studio audience was giving in to their amusement. And in the face of all that, even Ted let himself chuckle a little.

“Okay, okay,” Daphne relented, wiping a tear of mirth from the corner of her eye when she’d finally managed to control her own laughter. “I’ll try to dial back the humor in future scenes. But for now, can we just get through this so we can all go home for the weekend?”

The actors took some deep breaths, eventually composing themselves. Daphne and Brian consulted over the script for a minute or so, scrapping some of the more egregious lines. Then they all took up their positions on the set once again. It wasn’t difficult, looking at Malik’s rugged beauty, for Brian and Justin to revive their arousal. And then, when everyone had finally overcome the momentary attack of giggles, they took up their lines again.

“Wait. I think I’d like a second opinion,” Mr. Blackwood requested, looking imploringly at Brian.

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Brian announced, moving around to the head of the bed so he could lean over and take Malik’s pouty lips in a sensuous kiss that the cameras made sure to get in a close up. “It’s my professional opinion that you taste delicious. Now, tell me, how does your prostate feel?”

“I don’t know, Doctor. You tell me,” the patient panted, adding in a nice little wiggle with his ass so that nobody would be in doubt about what type of exam he was angling for.

“Doctor Pourne, would you do the honors,” Brian drawled, with a smoldering look at his scene partner.

Justin took that as his cue to unbutton the white lab coat he’d been dressed in, throwing it off along with his shirt, and then quickly undoing his belt and fly as well. Brian was busy up at the other end of the bed, kissing Mal and adding the occasional flick to his dark brown nipples every so often. As the patient wriggled and moaned, Justin made quick work of sheathing himself with a condom.

“I’m ready to begin the procedure, Doctor Cockfoster,” he announced as he lifted Malik’s calves to his shoulders.

At the other end of the bed, Brian had Malik’s wrists pinned firmly above the patient’s head while Justin covered and coated his cock before slowly sliding inside.

Brian kept an eye on Justin’s progress and as soon as the blond was embedded he shoved his tongue deeply into the darker man’s mouth, upside down, making him moan with pleasure.

Justin had made no more than three sure strokes, though, when Brian’s head popped up from its plundering. “No, no, no, Doctor Pourne. We’ve had this discussion before. Your diagnostic skills are exceptional, but you need to work on your technique here.”

“Maybe you should give me another demonstration, Doctor. You know how I love to watch you operate.”

“Well, I suppose, if the patient is agreeable?” Malik moaned his approval of the idea. Brian took one last sip at those expressive lips before he moved around behind his student intern. “That’s right, Doctor. See, you insert the instrument nice and slow, taking care to get the proper angle.” Brian voiced the lines as he took hold of Justin’s hips and guided him as he slowly sank his cock deeper into Malik’s ass. “Good. In and out. Slowly. Take your time. That’s better,” Brian coached his co-star as Justin slid into and pulled out of Malik’s widely-stretched hole, thoroughly enjoying the tingling ripples of friction caused by every single motion.

“Yes, Doctor. I see now,” Justin rasped, the words tapering out with a long, slow, contented sigh. “Oh, yeah. That’s much better.” It seemed the patient was in full agreement, if his labored breathing was any indication.

Brian reached down and stroked Justin’s naked ass cheeks. “That’s right. See how proper - or improper, as the case may be - technique works in tandem with our diagnostic quest, Dr. Pourne?” Justin continued his examination of Malik’s prostate as he nodded, somewhat mindlessly. “A dedicated medical team will always find the problem,” Brian said as he sheathed his own cock and plowed into a distracted Justin on the next instroke. “It’s all about cumming to the right conclusion.”

The not-so-fully-conscious-at-this-point patient bucked impatiently against his dedicated medical team, pretty sure this was the best fucking examination he’d ever had. Meanwhile, Justin was struggling to keep his rhythm as he felt Brian’s cock sink again and again into his overly sensitive hole. He wanted to play this out long and hard for the camera, but wasn’t completely sure he’d be able to do that. The sensation of being the man-in-the-middle was pretty damned intense! He could almost feel Brian’s smirk as his own legs shook and his breathing became erratic. No. Definitely not going to make the long and hard list on this one.

It took only a couple more thrusts before the dark beauty of the man he was fucking, and the spine-tingling fucker behind him groaning at the same time, put him over the edge. Justin was suddenly cumming loudly, setting off a chain orgasmic reaction as first Brian and then Malik followed him into their own releases.

‘Oh, yeah. Time for Take Two’, Justin thought with a smirk that might have rivalled one of Brian’s.

“Excellent work, gentlemen,” Ted exclaimed, clapping along with the rest of the onlookers. “Now, this time, I want you to make it more heated and less humorous . . .”

“Wow! That was pretty phenomenal,” Mal complimented as Justin gave him a hand to help him up off the bed. They’d only had to film the scene three times before the director and the camera crew were satisfied that they’d got all the right angles, so they were done pretty early in the day. “I’ve done a lot of porn in my day, and it’s rarely as pleasurable as it looks. But I gotta say, this time, it was actually damn good. You two are great fucks.”

“Thanks,” Justin replied, feeling a little bashful at such a compliment from someone with so much experience.

“That was nothing. You should see me when I’m not getting interrupted a hundred times in the middle of my favorite pastime.” Brian, apparently, had no trouble taking a compliment when it came to his fucking skills. “I’m not known as the Stud of Liberty Avenue for nothing, you know.”

“True,” Mal smiled at the ‘Stud’ and gave him a saucy wink. “Still, I’m sure the fact that you get to work with your partner makes it even better. I’ve never worked with a couple before, but no doubt it helps you get more into the feel of a scene. How long have the two of you been together?”

“Together?”

“What?”

Justin and Brian spoke at the same time, both seeming confused by Mal’s observations.

“You’re not a couple?” Malik surmised from their puzzlement that he might have overstepped. “I just thought, because of your obvious chemistry and how well you two work together, that you were a thing.”

“We are definitely NOT a fucking couple,” Brian insisted adamantly, taking two steps back away from where he’d been standing at Justin’s elbow to prove the point that they weren’t together. “I don’t DO couples or relationships.”

Justin laughed nervously, unsure if he was offended by Mal’s assumption or saddened that Brian had rushed so quickly to correct the misconception. “We only met each other this week. Monday morning, to be precise.”

“Well, sorry if I assumed too much,” Malik was quick to apologize, “but you’d never know you two had only just met, judging by the chemistry between you two. I mean, the way your bodies worked in tandem during that fuck, not to mention the heat when you guys kissed . . .”

“Yeah, well, don’t let my acting fool you,” Brian maintained.

“It’s cool, Dude.” Malik shook his head and accepted the robe that Justin picked up and handed him from where it had been left on a nearby chair. “So, I guess that means it won’t be a problem if I ask Justin out, right? Because I definitely didn’t get enough of you, Dr. Pourne. Who would have thought that a little twink like you would have that big a package hiding out down below? Any chance I could talk you into making a house call, Jaysin?”

Green wasn’t Brian’s favorite color, nor his best look. But he was definitely beginning to feel a little green poking into his field of vision. Thumper being asked out by that deliciously tasty piece of prime rib was . . . wrong. Just all kinds of wrong. Brian was pretty sure the little twink, neophyte that he was up until this week, would decline the invitation - at least until he saw the bright smile break out across Justin’s face. What the fuck?

“I’d like that, Malik, but I’m too tired to put the effort into a date tonight. It’s been a long week and both my ass and my dick have had quite a work out. Another night maybe?”

“I’m kinda bushed, too, so we could just head to my place and I could whip up some of my world-renown white bean hummus and veggies. No need to be on our best behavior and we don’t even have to change clothes. I think we have the ‘getting to know you’ phase all wrapped up,” Mal said with a surprisingly shy smile. “Don’t you?”

Justin’s smile just got wider, much to Brian’s chagrin. “Then let’s go. Never let it be said that I turned down world-famous food of any kind or at any time!”

Brian watched agog when Malik slung his arm across Justin’s shoulders as the two younger men sauntered toward the parking lot. “Fuck,” he whined. He wasn’t feeling jealous because Justin was going on a ‘date’ with someone. He wasn’t. He would swear to that on a stack of Prada catalogues. No. It was just that, if Malik was going to fuck one of them, it should be him going home with Mal - not Justin. Yeah, that was it. No jealousy involved. None.

But even Brian new better in the deep, dark, locked-down-tighter-than-a-virgin’s-ass recesses of his psyche.

There was a reason he never visited those places.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/18/18 - Credit for the Doctor fantasy goes to loyal reader, Glo - hope this got your panties all puddled, girlfriend! Thanks also go out to Saje for helping with the corny doctor lines and Soirsagrey for suggestions about the girls’ chat scene. So, did anyone enjoy the return of Malik - he’s one of TAG’s persistent fantasies... Next up, we’re gonna incorporate all your ideas about hobbies the boys might have! TAG & NoChaser.


	9. A Walk In The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin bump into each other on their day off... Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 9 - A Walk In The Park.

  
  


Brian hated the big franchise bookstores but he hated to buy books online even more. For him, it wasn’t about the money. It was about the hunt. It was about scouring shelves for the right book, leafing through possibilities, knowing in just a few moments if the book held the actual information that he needed and, if it didn’t, he could just put it back on the shelf. It was about the smell of aged paper and leather bindings. It was about browsing and leafing until he found just the right tome, tucking it under his arm and taking it to the old mahogany counter to pay for it at the antique cash register. 

 

On this first Sunday morning of his soon to be infamous porn career, he had woken in a somewhat desultory mood and decided a little retail therapy was in order. So, dressed in an ancient pair of jeans and a black tank, he sauntered the four blocks to the local second hand bookstore, Plato’s Closet, toting his camera bag and an idea. He was a little early, so he sat on the stoop in front of the recessed doorway and smoked a cigarette while drinking a latte that he’d paid entirely too much for as he waited for Gulliver, the old man that ran the store, to open for the day.

 

Brian tried to pass the time by people watching but only succeeded in irritating himself when he realized that he was comparing every good looking blond that passed by to the fucking twink responsible for his need for the retail therapy in the first place. 

 

“Damn kid,” Brian muttered to the dewy morning air. “Taking MY chocolate treat home with him. Fucking presumptuous twinks . . .”

 

Brian could just imagine how Thumper’s fucking  _ date  _ had gone.

 

And wasn’t THAT the exact fucking problem? He COULD imagine it. He HAD imagined it. Over and over and over ad infinitum . . .

 

Brian stood when he saw Gulliver and returned a half hearted smile when the balding, scarecrow of an old man greeted him with a gleaming grin and a jaunty wave.

 

“Nice tie,” Brian offered as Gulliver unlocked the door and led the way inside flipping on lights as he went.

 

“It’s my favorite,” the old man said as he ran a manicured nail over the garish, purple horehound-patterned ascot encircling his neck.

 

Brian merely raised a brow and tossed a thumb over his shoulder indicating he was heading for the stacks. Gulliver sent him on with another of his jaunty waves and settled in behind the counter to await the day’s business. This morning he wasn’t just browsing though. Brian already knew where he was heading - he knew every single cul de sac of the place and could practically list off the titles in some of his more frequently visited sections - so he didn’t linger in the aisles on his way to the smallish section dedicated to art books. When he finally got there, it took him only a second or two of wading through the newer acquisitions to find the book he was looking for - a well-used photography book that he’d come across during a prior visit. He remembered marvelling over the macro photography techniques he’d seen in that book and thinking he’d like to try duplicating the approach someday. And, after spending most of the night thinking obsessively about the delicious contrast between the skin tones of the chocolate and vanilla twinks, he’d been inspired. 

 

He still couldn’t get over how optically visceral that scene the day before had been. Justin and Malik had been so fucking hot together. The one dark and the other light. Just the sight of his Thumper’s thick, rosy pink shaft sliding in between those luscious brown ass cheeks had been almost enough to make Brian shoot his load before he’d managed to get through the required blocking. It was a miracle he’d held out as long as he had. Which was probably why he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the two of them together on their ‘date’. They both had such amazingly beautiful skin, too. Brian would kill for the chance to take a close up of them together. Something that showed their two different skin tones up close. 

 

Which was what had reminded him of the macro photography book and led him to Plato’s Closet. 

 

Brian took his find to the corner and sank down into the ratty old leather easy chair that was hidden there between two overflowing stacks of books. He thumbed through the pages, admiring the glossy images, but focusing on the in-depth discussion of the technique even more. The artists had used various common everyday items for their subjects, but had somehow managed to portray each item’s essence through the close up textures of the photography. Looking at the pictures you could almost smell the orange just by looking at the bumpy rind. You could hear the crispness of the cabbage leaf. You could taste the mold of the decaying leaf. Yep, this was precisely what he’d been thinking of. If only he could find a way to show, visually, just how petal soft and succulent Justin’s skin felt. Or depict the spicy aroma of Malik’s. The mere thought of it made him hard. 

  
  
  


Justin strode into the small bookshop and nodded to the older gentleman standing behind the counter but didn’t stop to talk. He knew exactly what he was looking for; he’d found an online listing for one the books he needed for his fall classes but, since the store was local, he’d decided to come check out the copy in person before buying it. You never knew about used books - even when the seller said they were in ‘fair condition’ - the copy could be totally trashed and missing half its pages. He didn’t have much cash on hand, and certainly didn’t have any to waste on a book that was too torn up to be any good for what his professor would require. Hence his side trip to a musty old bookstore when he’d much rather be out enjoying the beautiful, early summer morning. 

 

The store was larger than he’d expected, though. It took up an entire corner of the downtown block, with more little rooms than you could count, creating a veritable warren of floor to ceiling books. He had to search a little to find the section with the art books. It was in a back corner of the building, which meant it was only dimly lit and seemed to be literally overflowing with large, folio-sized books, all the better to show off the artwork inside. Justin had to lean in closely so he could scan the titles on the spines of the books as he looked for the particular Intro to Modern Photography book he needed. 

 

Which is probably why he wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and accidentally tripped over the feet of the patron sitting in the hidden chair at the end of the aisle. To prevent himself from landing in an inelegant heap on the slippery linoleum floor, Justin reached out to steady himself, only to find that the stack of books he was relying on as an anchor was as unstable as he was. Like a Jenga tower, one of the books making up the base of the stack slithered free of its companions, and a second later the whole structure exploded hither and yon. With a soft yelp, Justin ended up tumbling, along with a half dozen of the books, right into the lap of the poor, unsuspecting bookworm sitting in the chair.  

 

“I thought I was in the art section, not the historical romances,” a familiar baritone voice purred in Justin’s ear. “But I’m all for having fair damsels in distress falling into my lap . . . Just as long as I don’t have to deal with any ‘heaving bosoms’ or anything like that. I don’t do bosoms.”

 

“Brian? What the fuck are you doing here?” Justin exclaimed when he was finally able to identify whose lap he’d fallen into. “Are you stalking me or something?”

 

“You’re the one who fell into MY lap, Princess,” Brian countered, wrapping his arms around the boy’s body and giving him a cozy squeeze. “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“I was just looking for a book.”

 

“Really? In a bookstore? I never would have guessed.”

 

Justin had recovered enough by that point to take umbrage at Brian’s snarkiness. He peeled the man’s arms away from him so he could turn and look at his captor. Brian was smirking at him with a look that was equal parts infuriating, mocking and seductive.

 

Justin squirmed around, trying to extricate himself from Brian’s lap. Brian appeared to be just sitting there, a loose grip around his visitor’s lap, looking on with patient eyebrows raised, as if waiting for the lad to figure out how to remove himself. Somehow, though, it wasn’t working. Try as he might, Justin couldn’t get up, and the whole situation was making him flush red with embarrassment. Justin tried once more, gripping the arm of the chair between his legs and hauling for all he was worth, only to find that he was still stuck on something. Something that was most definitely keeping him from leaving the chair. He glanced around himself, trying to figure it out, offering a chagrined shrug of apology to Brian, before attempting to roll sideways out of his lap and onto the floor.

 

To no avail.

 

Grunting and twisting his neck to see what he was hung up on, Justin finally caught on to Brian’s shenanigans. The infernal man was surreptitiously grabbing hold of a belt loop every time Justin tried to leave! Well, two could play that game . . .

 

The lad turned, made himself more comfortable, and tossed a pale arm around Brian’s neck, snuggling in close and petting Brian’s cheek with a free hand. “If you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask,” Justin simpered.

 

Brian was up and out of the chair like a shot, dumping the boy on the floor and stepping over him to collect his bag before heading to the door.

 

“Brian, wait!” Justin laughed, trying to catch up with his taller friend, who was already waving goodbye to the man at the counter. 

 

Brian’s longer legs had eaten up half a block before Justin pulled himself together and jogged after him, winded and sweating by the time he caught up with the skittish Stud.

 

Brian stopped dead, turned to the kid as he lit a cigarette. “I DON’T cuddle.”

 

Justin thought it was a ridiculous thing to be pissy about, but he really wanted to know what Brian was up to for the day so he merely gave a mock salute while trying not to laugh. “Got it. So, seriously, what were you doing here this morning. You don’t strike me as the art book type.”

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed, as if he could look into Justin’s brain to discern what he was thinking, but in the end he only shrugged without explaining much. “It’s a public venue, Thumper.” Then he hoisted the shoulder strap of his bag up higher and resumed walking, though at a more reasonable pace.

 

Justin fell into step at Brian’s side. Their silence felt comfortable and friendly in a way that the youth hadn’t experienced with another man before. The only person he’d ever felt this at ease with was Daphne, but that was different because she was a girl. He wasn’t attracted to her the way he was to Brian. Which made it even more odd that he felt so relaxed around the man. 

 

“So, where are we going?” Justin asked after they’d strolled a few blocks.

 

“We? Did I miss the part where you were invited to join me?” Brian looked sideways and Justin hit him with one of his most winning smiles. Brian huffed a little snort of laughter and shook his head. “I’m going to the park. I don’t know where you’re going.”

 

“That’s a coincidence; I was actually on my way to the park too. I only stopped at the bookstore to look for a book I’m going to need for classes in the fall. Looks like I found you instead. Which means fate must want us to go to the park together, right?“

 

“Pffft. Yeah, likely story, Thumper,” Brian scoffed at what he figured was an obvious prevarication. “If you’re going to stalk me, just come out and be honest about it. That way it’ll be easier for me to get a restraining order later.”

 

“No, I’m serious. I really was on my way to the park,” Justin insisted, digging into his messenger bag and pulling out a sketchpad and box of charcoals as proof. “I go there almost every weekend. I set up a little drawing station and offer to do portraits of people for ten bucks a shot. It’s a great way to make some spare cash. Especially on a beautiful day like today. If I set myself up near the playground area, I can usually manage to rope in half a dozen doting parents who want me to draw their kids.”

 

Brian was impressed by the entrepreneurialness of his companion. He’d known from day one that Justin wasn’t just another pretty face - the kid was smart, ambitious and not afraid to do what it took to get ahead. Even if what it took was losing his cherry on camera. Now he was hearing that Justin was also talented enough to sell his artwork. The boy was pretty amazing, all right.

 

Not that Brian was going to go all lesbianic and blurt out that conclusion or anything. 

 

Instead he simply stopped griping about Justin following him and, two blocks later, they arrived at the park together. Brian hadn’t really had any precise destination in mind, though, so he let Thumper lead the way across the grassy verge of the picnic area and passed the soccer fields to the kids’ playground. You could hear the shrieking, screaming, laughter of the children long before you actually caught sight of the gaudy climbing structures, swing sets and slides, cordoned off in the middle of an open space where the ground had been softened by the addition of a layer of wood shavings. Normally, Brian wouldn’t be found dead within a hundred meters of a kid haven like this, but since he didn’t want to scuttle Justin’s money-making attempts either, he figured he could put up with it. Provided, of course, that none of the little gamins attacked. 

  
  


So, while Justin found a free spot on a bench and set up a portable easel that he pulled out of his capacious messenger bag, Brian wandered off to look at the foliage of the bushes and trees that surrounded the play area. Brian got a laugh out of the way all the mothers flocked over to greet the young artist. Justin seemed to know quite a few of them by name and the whole group were laughing and chattering away within seconds. Brian just shook his head and tried not to get distracted by the spectacle. He had his own project to work on, although he kept hold of the idea of spiriting Justin away for a little R-rated fun later in the day - after the boy was done with his art schtick - in the back of his mind. In the meantime, however, there was photography to be done. 

 

Justin quickly settled in, beginning on his own project, his large sketchpad clipped to the easel and a smiling girl of about five squirming on the bench next to him. The artist was intently scribbling away, seemingly oblivious to Brian’s continued presence. And, although it was Justin himself that had inspired the desire to try out this particular photographic method, Brian figured he’d best start off on an easier subject. Once he’d perfected his skills, he could move on to more arousing subject matters.

 

Brian thought back to the technique he’d seen in the book he’d been examining when Justin had so fortuitously dropped into his lap. He switched out the lens on his favorite Leica camera, screwing in the macro lens and adjusting the aperture to allow for as much light as possible. He was going for a 1:2 ratio - which would make his prints half life size - and then looked around for the best subject for his first attempt. 

 

For lack of anything better to start with, Brian picked a leaf off the nearest tree and carried it over to an available picnic bench. He stuck the stem of the leaf into the crack between two of the wooden slats that made up the table top. This meant that the leaf was standing upright with the sun streaming from behind the delicate green filigree of the blade’s multitudinous ribs and veins. He set his camera on the flat surface and positioned it as close as he could get while still maintaining a clear focus. Judging by the image on the viewfinder, the optimal distance for this shot seemed to be about seventy-five millimeters. He manipulated the focus back and forth for several minutes, fiddled with the shutter speed, and adjusted the aperture again before he was satisfied. Then he carefully depressed the shutter release, holding it down to allow several frames to be shot in quick succession, before standing back up and examining the results of his attempt on the LCD display screen.

  
  


The process had taken Brian a good fifteen minutes in all from start to finish. He was rather proud of the results, though. His trusty Leica had captured the essence of the leaf quite exquisitely. You could see every single, tiny curling vein on the expanse of the plump green lamina. Seen up close like that, the patterns of the leaf made it look like the scene you would sometimes glimpse out of the window of an airplane flying low over a subdivision. The ribs of the leaf were the major highways through the green of the landscape leading to the tinier side streets with the driveways for each plot of land branching off and tapering to nothingness. He loved the effect. It was all about perspective. Well, that and a good camera. Thank fuck he hadn’t sunk so low that he’d had to pawn the Leica that he’d purchased just before he lost his job all those months before. 

  
  


Building on the success he’d had with his first attempt, Brian tried a couple of additional subject leaves. He gathered together a collection of other colors, shapes and sizes, scouring the park’s trees and bushes to obtain a wide sampling. Some worked better than others. He wasn’t happy with the results using the long, sword-shaped green leaves of the irises - they were too pulpy and dense to let the light shine through adequately. He rather liked the red and green contrasts of the leaf he plucked off an ornamental shrub that he didn’t know the name of; its more substantial white veins created a markedly different pattern than what he’d captured with the green leaf. But his favorite was the old, moldy, half-decayed leaf he’d picked up out of a nearby flowerbed. The mottled browns and greens of the stalks offset the disintegrating gold of the delicately crumbling blade. He played around with a couple of filters and eventually laid the leaf flat on the black leather surface of his camera bag in order to show off the brilliant colors of the leaf to its best advantage, ending up with an amazing shot. 

 

“Wow! That’s amazing. You’re really good with that camera,” Justin proclaimed as he peeked over Brian’s shoulder at the results displayed on the camera’s screen. “Now I get why you were looking through that book in the art section of the bookstore.”

 

Brian thanked his little admirer and then showed Justin a few of his other favorites from the morning. Justin seemed fascinated by the patterns that the leaves’ veins made. Before long, he’d turned to a new page in his sketchbook and had started replicating the patterns with his pencils. He actually managed a pretty close reproduction of the green leaf that Brian had started with, and then went on to do another, more stylized drawing, of an ovate birch leaf that Brian hadn’t found as interesting for his photography needs. Brian was impressed by the realism and detail of Justin’s drawings - they looked almost as real as his photographs. And, for the next couple of hours, the two men worked together, finding different subjects for their respective artwork, discussing techniques, lighting and angles, and feeding off each other’s creativity. 

  
  


It wasn’t till Justin’s stomach let out a loud and insistent growl that the two of them were startled from their artistic pursuits. Brian glanced at his phone and noted it was now long past the lunch hour. He looked around the park and noted that most of the families with kids had disappeared, probably to take their tykes home for food as well. Brian felt a little guilty that he’d usurped Justin’s attention and probably cut into his portrait drawing income. They’d just been so involved in the macro photography discussion that Brian had lost track of time. 

 

“Looks like most of your customers have left,” Brian commented as he gestured around at the almost empty play area.

 

Justin shrugged as he started to pack up his art supplies. “No biggie. Now that I have an actual job, I don’t need the cash quite as desperately as I used too, thank fuck. Although I’ve already spent almost all of the paycheck I got yesterday making a tuition payment and giving some to Daph to cover what I owe her in back rent. I was just doing this for some spending money.”

 

Okay, now Brian felt even worse for the kid. “How about I buy you some lunch then, to make up for you losing out on your lunch money,” he offered.

 

“Thanks. That sounds great.” Justin graced Brian with an extra-large helping of sunshiny smiles. “Wow. I’m totally on a roll here. Two dates in two days with two different hot guys - that’s a record for me,” he added with an amused waggle of his eyebrows. 

 

“I didn’t say it was a date,” Brian shot back immediately. “I don’t do ‘dates’. It’s only lunch. And only because you were too busy helping me with my photography to earn enough to pay for your own.”

 

“Okaaaayyyy,” Justin responded, shaking his head and grinning mischievously up at Brian from under his long blond lashes. “Sorry, Stud. I didn’t mean to offend your delicate sensibilities by mentioning the ‘D-word’.” 

“Fuck that,” Brian mumbled with a scowl. “I’m not offended and I’m not fucking delicate. I just don’t do heteronormative shit like dating. We’re fucking queer. We don’t need that crap. We just fuck who we want, when we want, and we don’t need to fuck around with emotional games like ‘dating’,” he declared boldly. “If you want a fucking ‘date’ you should stick with pansies like your buddy, Dick Blackwood.”

 

Justin almost laughed out loud before he caught himself and swallowed his amusement. Maybe Brian didn’t realize how jealous he sounded? Of course, they’d met less than a week earlier, and despite having had sex more than a dozen times already, they didn’t really know each other that well, so he wasn’t sure why Brian would be jealous of him spending time with Malik. That’s what it sounded like though. And it gave Justin a secret little thrill to think that this sex-god might actually be feeling something more than just lust for little old him. Accordingly, Justin decided on a plan to determine if Brian was actually jealous or just being a turd.

 

“His name is Malik. And he’s actually really sweet,” Justin started off tentatively. 

 

Brian harrumphed at that description but didn’t say anything. They’d been walking while they were talking and, by this point, were about halfway to the little cafe near the park. It was hard to both watch Brian’s expression and keep up with him as they strode down the sidewalk at the accelerated pace set by Brian’s longer stride, but Justin had always been persistent. So he tried again. 

 

“You know, Mal told me he got into the business in order to help his brother; he’s a Marine who was wounded in Afghanistan. Malik  wanted a job that would make him a lot of money fast, and there aren’t many jobs like that for a twenty-year old. I can respect that. He’s really dedicated to his family and I find that sorta sweet. Plus, he IS super hot, and totally uninhibited sexually.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, a small sneer on his lips as he made sure to stay one step ahead of his shorter companion, making it difficult to walk and talk at the same time. Justin thought, though, based on the set of Brian’s shoulders, that he might be getting to the taciturn stud. Luckily, Justin was a determined little shit and he never gave up when he wanted something badly enough. Say, something like this obstinate, beautiful man . . . 

 

“Mal has these wonderful lips, but I don’t have to tell you that; you kissed him too after all. They’re so soft and malleable . . .”

 

Brian tipped his head to the side in acknowledgement. Malik did have great lips so he said, “Puts ‘em to good use too.”

 

High praise from Brian indeed.

 

Brian held the door open for Justin when they reached the eatery and followed him to the counter. He let the younger man order first and then pick out their table once they had their trays in hand. He was hoping that the introduction of food would distract Justin from his previous topic of conversation - a topic that was, for some incomprehensible reason, making Brian a little antsy.

 

After they were seated, Justin let Brian take his first bite of what he could imagine was a tasteless turkey sandwich with no condiments, when he announced as if out of the blue, “And you wouldn’t believe how athletic Mal is. Limber too. He wanted me to fuck him while he was doing a handstand . . .”

 

Brian choked on his sandwich, gulped a mouthful of flaming hot coffee to try and wash it down, burned his tongue, coughed, and when he was finally able to speak again, said “Come again? And give me details.”

 

Justin grinned, took a huge bite of his tasty club sandwich slathered with mustard and mayo, and made Brian wait while he took his time chewing slowly. Then he swallowed, sipped his soda and, judging by the way Brian was impatiently staring at him, Justin knew he had finally won this round. He was so onto Brian already. This was going to be fun.

 

So Justin went into extreme detail, making up all sorts of technical minutiae about the scene that he and Mal had supposedly engaged in, letting Brian salivate over the intricacies until the big guy gave up on his dry turkey and practically squirmed in his seat trying to find some relief. This really was too easy, he thought. Brian didn’t have to know that all he and Mal really did was sit and talk and eat hummus, right? Just a little more embellishment and he should have Brian right where he wanted him.

 

Justin gave himself a mental high five when Brian finally couldn’t take it any longer and suggested they get out of there and go back to his place, “to look at the shots we took today.”

 

Sure, Justin thought, we’ll look at the shots. And maybe some other things as well . . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/9/18 - The hobby of photography was chosen by our readers per the Facebook poll (Hope you like how we worked it in - there will be more on this to come, too!). Thanks to Glo, Lorie and Deb for helping out with ideas on how to finish the chapter. And you can blame Saje for the idea about the handstands... (FWIW, we researched it by combing through porn sites, and it IS possible...). Hope you enjoyed it! TAG
> 
> PS This chapter had lots of pics in it but since it's a pain to post those on AO3, if you want to check them out, please come by our home site. www.KinnetikDreams.com


	10. Say Cheese!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from the boys' fun day off... Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 10 - Say Cheese!

  
  
  


Brian led the way up the stairs to his door, eschewing the elevator to give himself a little more time to think about how he was going to get the blond into his bed. He had mentioned looking at the day’s photos because he suspected that Justin probably wouldn’t be up to fucking him for fun on his day off. But damn if the kid hadn’t brought it on himself by detailing his ‘date’ with Malik. Brian figured if Justin wasn’t at least in the frame of mind to have sex with him, then he should have kept his mouth shut. Now Brian was even more hot and bothered than he’d been back at the park when he’d first come up with this plan.

 

But, of all the pick up lines Brian could have used, he still couldn’t believe he’d chosen that one . . . ‘Wanna come up to my loft and look at my pictures?’ . . . Talk about embarrassing. Brian silently castigated himself for that bullshit. But he had been so horny that nothing better had come to mind and Justin had been almost finished eating, creating the worry that the blond might bolt at any second, so . . . Yeah, he’d uttered the most ridiculous thing ever. 

 

‘So sue me’, he thought as he tamped down any possible regret in favor of hurrying Justin into the loft.

 

Opening the door and heading straight to his computer, Brian connected the camera to the laptop and downloaded the pics he’d used as an excuse to get the lad in his lair.

 

Justin, meanwhile, wandered around, setting down his messenger bag at the end of the couch and pretending to be busy reading the titles of Brian’s books off the shelves in the media center, while at the same time keeping the suddenly sullen stud in his peripheral vision. He didn’t know what had happened between the cafe and the loft to change Brian’s mood, but since they’d been silent the whole way, he figured it wasn’t anything that he’d done. He figured it was best to just watch and wait for the time being.

 

Justin almost felt bad about teasing Brian with fictitious scenes from his evening with Malik. But Brian made it so damned easy! To be honest, the men were such opposites that the obvious physical differences between Brian and Malik became minor when they were tested against the uniqueness of their individual personalities. Where Brian seemed so self-controlled, Malik was more gregarious; where Brian seemed to measure his every word and action for maximum effect, Malik was actually quite effusive; where Brian seemed to spear every phrase and moment with sexual innuendo, Mal courted Justin for his friendship. The differences were like some modification of a classic introvert/extrovert dichotomy. And with Brian’s hot-headedness, yeah, it had been easy to get him worked up over lunch, all the while contrasting that with Mal’s calm reasonableness. 

 

The truth of the matter was that, when they had arrived at Malik’s apartment the night before, Justin hadn’t been sure what to expect. Given the nature of their working relationship, and Justin’s admittedly limited experience dealing with sexually charged situations, he almost expected all clothes to be shed as soon as they entered the door and panting and grunting to be the sum total of their conversation for at least the next hour. But that isn’t what had happened.  

 

Malik had casually tossed his keys and wallet into a basket on the neat kitchen counter of his small studio apartment, telling Justin to make himself comfortable in the sitting area. Then he clicked his tongue and greeted the small gray and white cat who jumped from the floor to a bar stool and then onto the kitchen counter with a demanding “prritt”, obviously happy to see her man returning home to feed her. Only after the greeting and feeding were over did Mal grab two bottles of water from the fridge and join Justin on the colorful sofa.

 

“That’s Miss Meeps. She kinda runs my life at home,” Malik had joked. “Four pounds of highly weaponized control freak.”  

 

And that was how the evening began. They had talked and discovered they both loved art and animals, hated reality television and public speaking, liked fall the best of all the seasons, and could barely tolerate more than a couple of days spent in the loving bosoms of their families. Their comfort level with each other grew and, of course, it was sparked with sexual energy – how could it not be? – but something unspoken took that off the table between them. They both quickly came to the realization that, current employment requirements aside, they would be firmly relegated to the friend-zone.

 

Now, just the next afternoon, here he was in the designer loft of a snarky, bitchy, beautiful Brian, and his reaction was the exact opposite. All Justin could think of was getting Brian undressed and fucking the shit out of him - much like he’d lied about doing with Malik. Justin wondered at the marked difference in his reaction to the two men, both gorgeous and sexy, both of whom he’d had sex with. One he had no problem talking to but didn’t really want to go any further with on a personal level; the other put him into a constant state of lust and sexual frustration and need, but didn’t seem able to hold a damn conversation that wasn’t wrapped in barbed wire. It didn’t even matter that Brian kept calling him an annoying nickname that made him cringe - Thumper! - he still wanted Brian more than anything. 

 

As strange as it seemed, Justin admitted that he only wanted to be friends with Malik the Good. And at the same time he wanted to be a LOT more with Brian the Bad. Fuck, he so wanted to be bad with Brian. Really, really bad.

 

Right when he had worked himself almost into a lather, Brian finally gestured for Justin to come over to the desk and look at the pictures he’d pulled up on the monitor. Justin was a little surprised when Brian pushed the extra chair away, tugging him into his lap, especially after their little scene in the bookstore. However, deciding that silence was the better part of valor, and that it was the smaller battles that won the war, Justin went with it and made himself comfortable.

 

The photos really had turned out great and Brian seemed to be very pleased with them as well, even as he adjusted the contrast on some. He tried switching to black and white on a few just to see if they could be improved upon. Justin made a few suggestions, which Brian followed without hesitation, until they both agreed that the finished product was indeed as good as it could possibly get. This set them off on a conversation about what to do the next time for lighting, scale, choice of subjects, until Brian went very pensive for a couple of moments, tipping his head back a smidge to get a fuller view of Justin’s face. 

 

Justin flushed a bit at the obvious scrutiny, about to remove himself, again, from Brian’s lap, when the older man finally spoke. “I have an idea.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I want to take a close up of your eye.”   
  


For some reason, Justin was a bit disappointed with that and his crestfallen expression didn’t escape Brian’s notice. “Sure. Um, no problem,” Justin agreed.

 

Brian ignored the look, tapping Justin’s ass to indicate he should get up. Disconnecting the camera, Brian crooked a finger at Justin so he’d follow to the window where the afternoon sun was streaming in. Tilting and prodding, angling and tugging, Brian moved Justin’s head until he had it just where he wanted it, with the sunlight highlighting what he wanted and casting shadow where he needed it, Then he backed away and raised the camera, taking shot after shot as he advanced closer and closer. 

  
  


Justin realized right away that Brian wasn’t just sticking to his eye though. The photographer had gotten into a creative zone and had moved on to taking pictures of his subject’s lips and his ear. But when Brian tugged at Justin’s shirt until a shoulder was revealed, Justin said, “What happened to my eyes?”

 

“Huh?” Brian froze, the camera slipping down to chest height, as he caught up to Justin’s question. “I just . . . You have great skin. Thought it would make a good . . .” Brian tapered off, wagging the camera a bit to make his point and started to turn away.

 

“Okay. Whatever. I was just giving you a hard time,” Justin explained even as he was pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. 

 

Brian gave his model a candidly admiring look that Justin interpreted as appreciation for his naked torso, not realizing that Brian was also thinking what a brave little fucker he was. The approbations won Brian yet another sunshiney smile though, which only encouraged the cameraman. They spent the next hour or so joking around while Brian kept clicking away until Justin announced that it was his turn, eliciting a sudden deer-in-the-headlights look from Brian. 

 

“C’mon, Brian. It’s only fair,” Justin teased, pretending to stalk Brian from across the room. “Bare it and share it!” he shouted, making a quick leap for the camera which Brian held above his head and out of reach. 

 

Brian laughed as Justin tried to jump high enough reach the Leica, causing their bodies to collide in interesting ways, and ultimately leading Brian to snake his free hand around the younger man’s waist so he could steal a kiss. Well, it wasn’t really stolen, since Justin capitulated immediately and leaned into Brian’s chest, enjoying the playful tongue spelunking in his mouth. Brian pulled him in tighter, dropping the hand with the camera to his side, allowing Justin to snatch it away and dance off in triumphant glee.

 

Brian had to give him points for that one.

 

“Say ‘Cheese’, Brian!” Justin laughed, lifting the camera to his eye and snapping a picture of the irritated look on Brian’s face.

 

Brian rolled his lips in, a contemplative look on his face as he considered his options. “Alright, you can have a turn, but I get one more shot before you take over.”

 

Justin wasn’t sure what it was he was seeing on Brian’s face, but whatever it was made him a little apprehensive and caused his smile to falter. However, he reminded himself that this was Brian. He’d trusted this man to take his virginity and hadn’t been disappointed by the gentleness he’d been shown despite the odd circumstances. Plus, to the extent he had manipulated the brunet today to get them here to this very place, he kinda owed the guy. 

 

Brian saw Justin’s hesitation and didn’t want to be in the position to feel like he’d taken advantage of the situation. He was about to tell the blond to forget about it and send him on his way when Justin interrupted his train of thought.

 

“Sure. Why not? After the week I’ve had - having anal sex for the first time on a porn site targeting straight women, for money no less - I can’t imagine that whatever you’ve cooked up could be any worse than what I’ve already suffered through. How do you want me?”

 

Brian realized that Justin hadn’t really meant to insult him with his complaint about ‘suffering through’ sex with him, but his gut clenched anyway. Logically, he knew Justin’s comment hadn’t been about the sex itself, just the whole situation in general, but try as he might, Brian couldn’t hide his chilly reaction. He tried to cover his unease with action, moving back to the computer for a new memory card for the camera. 

 

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from muttering, “you didn’t seem to be complaining at the time, kid.”

 

Justin heard Brian’s mumbling, noting the surly tone, and tried to explain. “I didn’t mean you, Brian. I’m sorry if I sounded . . .”

 

“I know. Don’t worry about it,” Brian interrupted, because the only thing worse than being insulted was having to sit a listen politely while the insult was explained more fully. “Just take the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed already.” 

 

Justin could tell that Brian was forcing his nonchalant attitude so he hurried to comply, trying to make up for his faux pas. But he couldn’t just let the subject drop. For some reason he felt like he had to fill the silence that had enveloped the loft. “Really, Brian, I’m grateful that you were so, um . . . nice and all.”

 

Brian cringed on his way to the door to lock it. Why wouldn’t Justin stop talking about it?

 

“I mean, I’ve heard some bad stories about guys’ first times. I guess that’s why I hadn’t, you know, done it yet.”

 

Brian rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen the tension he hadn’t been feeling five minutes earlier, as his houseguest blabbered on.

 

“I bet your first time was great. I mean, mine was too, of course, but yours must have been really spectacular.”

 

Brian finally made it to the bedroom, toting the camera, and knelt on the end of the bed with a blank look on his face as he stared at Justin’s prone form for what seemed an eternity to the blond.

 

Eventually Brian spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “Spectacular, huh? Spectacularly awful, maybe,” he commented without even a hint the he was joking. Then he barked out an order to, “turn over,” and nudged Justin’s thigh with his knee.

 

Justin didn’t care for the coolness of Brian’s response, and he was even less thrilled with the clinical way he was being ordered around, but he figured he’d created this mess with his infernal yammering so he might as well do as asked and hope Brian forgave him before his mouth dug another pit he couldn’t climb out of.

 

So he turned over and let Brian maneuver him so that his torso was draped off the side of the platform bed, leaving his ass elevated on on display. This was starting to seem more than just a little odd. What the fuck was Brian up to?

  
  


He wasn’t sure what he'd been expecting, but the the dragging tendrils of an ostrich feather tickling over his bare skin was nowhere on the list. His squeak of surprise drew an amused snort from Brian before the feather was applied again. Much slower. It made Justin wriggle, causing goosebumps to rise all over his skin. Before he'd fully processed what was happening, though, a series of fast shutter clicks brought him back to reality. And that wasn’t the end of it. Brian spent the next several minutes focused solely on Justin’s ass, manipulating him around into several increasingly awkward positions and reapplying the feather as need to maintain a appropriate level of gooseflesh. This was starting to seem a bit . . . weird.

 

  
  


 

Justin turned onto his back and sent a narrow eyed stare at Brian. “I thought you said just ONE more . . .” he reproached, softening his complaint with a hint of a smile.

 

Brian shrugged, unrepentant, then leaned over Justin’s shoulder and seized the younger man’s cushy lips. Justin snaked one arm around Brian’s waist, twisted their legs together and rolled them both over till Brian was lying on his back and Justin was on top. And he managed to do it all while keeping their lips locked in that delicious kiss. 

 

Brian struggled a bit, half-heartedly trying to free himself, but Justin wasn’t letting go. Instead, Brian applied the feather to Justin’s side, causing the blond to squirm around enticingly, until Justin finally took it away. He also took Brian’s mouth, with all of his pent up lust from lunch exacerbated by their playful afternoon, and kissed him for all he was worth.

 

Brian grunted approvingly trying to manhandle Justin into position back under him, but the youngling wasn’t having it. Justin grabbed a fistful of Brian’s tank in each hand and, after struggling a minute to try and get it off without breaking their kiss, gave up. With a sharp tug, the fabric tore down the middle all the way to the hem, exposing Brian’s torso to Justin’s inquisitive perusal. The lusty youth moved quickly, latching onto first one nipple then the other, inhaling deeply at Brian’s clavicle then licking his way to Brian’s navel for a down and dirty exploration with his tongue. And all the while he kept his hands busy, doing his best to get Brian’s fucking pants off of him without being able to look to see how to undo the buttons.

 

Brian’s own movements, mostly directed at trying to keep the hell up with the wildfire blond, eventually facilitated the removal of the annoying pants and, once free, his cock saluted with pride. Brian was about to make some snarky comment but the only intelligible thing to escape his mouth as Justin immediately gulped him down was a garbled, “Holy . . . fuck . . .”

 

Justin really didn’t want to give Brian time to think. Not about what they were doing, about his unintended insult earlier, about Malik, and definitely not about work. He didn’t want Brian to think about anything except the way Justin was making him feel.

 

Brian, for his part, was a tiny bit overwhelmed. He’d had too many sexual encounters to count, and a few had even been much like this one, but this time seemed very different. Maybe it was Justin himself? Maybe it was that you just didn’t expect such blatant sexuality and overt carnality from someone so young? Especially not when they were so innocent looking. Brian thought that must be the case, because he’d never been effected quite this way before. The contrast between Justin’s appearance and his actions was both intriguing and arousing. Very arousing indeed.

 

Brian had just reached that dubious conclusion when Justin’s tongue started doing something so enthusiastically novel that even the well-experienced man could no longer hold back, shooting his load and then sighing with the relief as the tremors of pleasure rippled through his body. 

 

Justin didn’t stop there though.

 

Nope, he rolled Brian’s limp body over, settling Brian onto his stomach, and began making a meal of the startled man’s ass. Justin had seen his share of porn over the years, and had made an avid study of the other actors at Ted’s studio, and had been intrigued by the whole concept of rimming. And, while only experienced the pleasure once himself, he had found it thoroughly enjoyable. So much so, that he figured Brian would undoubtedly enjoy it if he returned the favor. So, with the determination that was his trademark, Justin went to it, trying to duplicate everything he’d seen or experienced, on Brian. 

 

Justin had really wanted to impress the jaded man. The goal was to stand out a little from Brian’s other conquests in the hopes that he wouldn’t be forgotten five minutes afterwards. So, about five minutes into the rimming session, with his tongue firmly in Brian’s hole, Justin attempted to insert a slick forefinger up the man’s tight little pucker. It didn’t work like Justin had planned though. Brian’s whole body immediately became tense and rigid and he forcefully rolled away from Justin to the farthest side of the bed. Justin could hear the man’s breath coming out like steam escaping a locomotive as Brian moved to sit on the side of the bed facing away from his startled partner. Justin was left high and dry, unsure what the hell had just happened. Before he had a chance to ask, though, Brian’s strained voice cut into his thoughts.

 

“Can’t do that.”

 

Justin wasn’t sure which of them Brian was talking about and his confusion bled into his voice. “Brian?”

 

Brian knew he should explain, but he never had before and he didn’t plan to now. Instead, he turned so he could see Justin, “If that’s why you’re here, you need to go. I’ll see you at work tomorrow. No harm no foul, okay.” When Justin started to protest the idea of being tossed out like that, Brian held a hand up to forestall him, “like I said, you’re welcome to leave . . . but, if you do stay, I’ll . . . Well, I can’t give you your first time again, but I’ll try my best to do better than last time . . . I promise, this go round you won’t merely be ‘suffering through’ my attentions.”

 

Justin melted. Brian’s face when he had made his little speech was both haunted and sincere. Maybe even a little raw. Whatever had prompted this offer, it was obviously too close to the surface and too private to share, but it was obvious that the sentiment went deep. Justin scooted closer, making his intentions clear. He was staying - let the chips fall where they would.

 

That elusive glimmer of admiration sparked in Brian’s face again as he nodded once, almost to himself, and prowled on all fours towards where Justin was sitting in the middle of the bed. When he reached his prey, Justin’s eyes closed expecting a kiss, prompting Brian to smother a chuckle. Instead of a kiss, Brian rubbed his nose gently over Justin’s, their lips a hairsbreadth apart, until the blue eyes flicked open in questioning surprise. Brian just kept going, slowly back and forth, staring into Justin’s gaze, until he felt Justin’s total surrender to him. Then Brian leaned their foreheads together for a few moments, closing his eyes this time, knowing Justin was watching him for some clue of what was to come. Brian was sure Justin never would have guessed because he himself hadn’t decided what he was going to do until just that moment. But it felt right. So he went with it.

 

He angled he head slightly to the side, blinking slowly so his lashes brushed Justin’s skin in light wispy strokes. He nuzzled his face against Justin’s, not kissing him, until the blond tried to capture his face. Brian shook his head in the negative, leaning forward until Justin was prone underneath him, then spread his body over the top of the smaller one and settled down till his weight had Justin pinned in place. He brushed the hair away from Justin’s forehead, shot him a penetrating and intense stare, then set about the task of giving Justin the most thorough rub down possible. Brian took his time, exerting great care so as not to miss a single millimeter of skin, ignoring Justin’s every attempt to speed things along or get to the fucking sooner. 

 

When Justin realized that Brian would not be swayed from his course, he stopped trying to control or manipulate what was going on. He just closed his eyes and relaxed as Brian switched from rubbing to nuzzling his oversensitized flesh. Justin was so hard he was sure he was going to start pleading soon and, when he opened his mouth to do just that, Brian licked up the leg he’d been nuzzling and took Justin’s cock into his mouth. Justin thrust up immediately, but Brian held him down, performing a slow, luxurious blowjob that had Justin mewling for more and begging for relief. 

 

Brian didn’t give him either.

 

What he did do was slip on a condom and proceeded to enter the lad as gently as possible, thrusting with deliberately moderated and deeply penetrating strokes. For Justin, it seemed to last for hours. It was everything his real first time was not. Intense and subtle, and careful, and shit . . . so fucking personal and . . . and intimate. Their connection was palpable, even as he slowly lost his mind. And before long, his whole damn universe contained just the two of them and then . . . then Brian demanded that he open his eyes. It was like a tidal wave pulling back from the beach, gathering its power and momentum and when Brian took his mouth again, thrusting a final time, the tsunami hit the shore and everything went black.

 

When Justin finally woke up, he could tell from the way the light outside the big loft windows had shifted, that it was already late afternoon. It wasn’t the passage of time that had awakened him, though, but the ongoing *click, click, click, click* of Brian’s camera shutter. The boy lifted his head from its nest in Brian’s pillow and craned his neck around to find Brian standing above him, his legs straddling Justin’s back, and the lens of the versatile Leica positioned only centimeters from his ass, taking even more close up pictures. 

  
  


“Perfect,” Brian whispered as he shifted slightly to the right to get a different angle.

 

The sleepy young man wasn’t sure Brian was referring to his photography or Justin’s ass, but he was hoping it was the later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/12/148 - This chapter was almost completely written by the lovely Saje - she gives great porn, don't you think? Send her some love please. Roni wrote most of the flashback to the 'date' with Mal, which I loved because . . . well, I can never get enough Mal. We also had help from Glo, Brynn and an anonymous camel. Thank you to everyone who helped! Now, it's back to work for the boys. So, which fantasy porn scenario do you want to see them act out next? Leave us a review with your suggestions or else come by the doc and select from all the suggestions folks have already left there. TAG

**Author's Note:**

> 6/5/17 - Welcome to the KD 2017 Summer Collaborative Writing Project! This year’s story is being hosted by Tagsit and NoChaser but will be featuring (hopefully) a bunch of other writers, editors, helpful readers and anyone else that wants to contribute. We welcome all comers and we definitely want your input on what scenes/fantasies you want to have the boys acting out. So far we’ve already had a lot of you helping on this. Thanks go out to Shari for being the final arbiter on the boys’ porn names - with input from everyone who commented on our Facebook post. Eureka1 stopped in to do her amazing editing thing. Jazzepoet was the one responsible for picking a cowboy theme for our first scene. And Saje, Glo, and a couple others have been helping out with comments throughout. If you want to drop into the working doc and write or even just read along, we’ll give you credit too. Just click on the link above. TAG & NoChaser.


End file.
